


Superhusbands Writing Challenge

by AkikoFumi



Series: Superhusbands Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (not yet but it will come), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Arc Reactor, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Doombots, Dorks in Love, Drunk Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealous Tony Stark, Kittens, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Porn With Plot, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Romantic Soulmates, Sharing Clothes, Sickfic, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spiders, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and kittens, Stony Prompt, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and kittens, Tony gets married to Steve, Tony-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved tony, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, ill-timed proposal, prompt, touch-starved Steve, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 51,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of SteveTony drabbles with various prompts! Each chapter is dedicated to a new Prompt, but every Drabble will be about Steve and Tony. This is a personal writing challenge that will hopefully be updated every day until I'll decide to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “I’m going to hurt us both, if you’re willing to take the risk, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: "I’m going to hurt us both, if you’re willing to take the risk, don’t say I didn’t warn you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows Steve loves him, but he still has doubts.

The thing is, Tony _knows_ he’s not good at relationships. Sure, people fall all over themselves to get a date with him, or spend a night with him, but one night stands aside, Tony doesn’t have a good track-record on relationships.

In fact, the only serious one he’s ever had was with Pepper – and the world saw how that went.

So really, he knows he’s not good at this and after Pepper, Tony also stopped trying.

 

Which is why _Steve_ definitely surprises him.

 

It starts out innocently enough, with dinner dates whenever they are free, or post-mission cuddling on the couch to assure each other that they are both alive and whole and before Tony knows it, he has to admit to himself that they are pretty much _dating_.

The realization is so shocking that Tony drops the screwdriver he’s holding and never has he been so thankful for the sacred emptiness of his workshop. He mutters a curse, picking the tool back up and twirls it in his fingers. This… this… _thing_ with Steve, it seems to work. But Tony knows himself and _knows_ that there will come a point where-

“Sir, Captain Rogers is on his way down here”, JARVIS announces and the brunet freezes briefly. Speak of the devil… He looks up as the reinforced glass-door slides open and Steve enters, wearing this soft smile that is only reserved for Tony. It makes the burnet’s heart ache a little because God, he wants to see this smile all the time, forever, if possible – but people never stay and they certainly don’t stay with him.

“Steve, hey”, he greets, whipping up a smile despite how he feels. “What brings you here?” The blond crosses the distance between them with a few steps, wraps his arms around Tony in a gesture so achingly familiar and Tony’s eyes flutter close at the brush of lips against his forehead.

“Hey Tony”, Steve says with a smile. “I wanted to uh, talk to you? And then maybe take you out for dinner – you haven’t had lunch yet, have you?”

The brunet thinks hard about this, but it’s true – he kind of forgot to eat lunch. Yet his appetite vanishes when the rest sinks in and he gulps, feeling cold despite the warmth of Steve’s embrace. He tilts his head just enough to look into the blue eyes and mentally prepares himself.

“Steve- before- before you do that, let me say something first. About… about _us_. We’re, uh, we’re dating, right?”

Steve’s raised eyebrow asks more questions than a hundred words.

“I know it’s kind of late to say this now, considering what we’ve done already and so on, but… I… I don’t- Idon’tthinkthisisagoodidea” Tony finishes in a rush of garbled words, speaking as fast as he can just to get it out without losing his courage. Steve’s arms tighten around him and then, “Slower, Tony, what did you just say?”

He squeezes his eyes shut.

“I said… I said that this isn’t a good idea. You and me. I’m- God, Steve, you’re _you_ and I’m just- I’m a mess at best, and not capable of having a relationship and I don’t want to break your heart by doing something stupid, so just- Just trust me on this and let’s not-”

Steve shuts him up with a kiss and as much as it takes him by surprise, Tony melts into it, a soft little noise escaping him. “Tony…”, Steve starts when they part, his pretty blue eyes incredibly big and painfully honest. “Tony, I _like_ you. I think you know that. But what I _don’t_ know is why you suddenly think I’d just leave you. I stuck with you until now, didn’t I? Even before we started dating” The serious expression on Steve’s face cracks and he gives Tony a warm smile.

“And I believe it was you who told me how stubborn I can be. And trust me, I’m certainly stubborn enough for this.”

Tony wants so desperately to believe this – but Steve is way too good for him, a better man than he’ll ever be. He shakes his head, biting his lip; not quite _denying_ anything, but unwilling to accept it. Steve sighs, then kisses him again and rests their foreheads together.

“If you… if you can’t believe me, Tony, at least let’s try this, okay? Does that sound okay for you?”

The brunet _wants_ to try, oh, he wants to try so badly- but Tony knows he’s flawed and even though Steve may not be bothered by these flaws just now, he will be eventually. And that will be the point where he’ll leave Tony. It will probably hurt him worse than Pepper, will leave him to pick up the pieces of his heart… but despite better knowledge, Tony is tempted to believe Steve.

He swallows hard, then nods.

“But… Steve- There’s something you need to know. I’m not perfect. I’m going to hurt us both- If you’re willing to take the risk, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Steve looks at him thoughtfully. “I’m more than willing to take that risk, shellhead. You know what they say about me… I never knew when to back down from a challenge, and I won’t start doing so now, either.”

That is enough to make Tony laugh, enough to chase the worries out of his head – at least for now.


	2. “Can I borrow your hoodie…? I know I promised to give you the last three hoodies back, and they’re in my home, I promise!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I borrow your hoodie…? I know I promised to give you the last three hoodies back, and they’re in my home, I promise!”

Steve has encountered a lot of strange things. A _lot_ of strange things. Waking up in a different century, fighting aliens and eventually settling in to live in a tower full of superheroes is bound to bring craziness. And yet, the strangest things keep happening after he gets together with Tony.

They’ve been dancing around each other for a while before Steve gathered his courage and asked Tony out for a date – and he thinks of himself as incredibly lucky that this date has evolved into so much more. He’s genuinely happy, something he hasn’t felt a lot since waking up, and while Steve first thought of Tony as obnoxious and someone easy to hate, he’s now head over heels for the guy.

It’s amazing to spend time together, be it during quiet moments down in the workshop, during movie nights and curled up on the couch, or after missions, where they spend hours wrapped up in each other’s warms, assuring with each touch that they are _here_ and _alive_.

Loving Tony also comes with a healthy amount of craziness.

Steve finds it hard sometimes to keep up with the brunet, finds it hard to _understand_ him fully. There are a lot of sides about Tony he hasn’t seen yet, but Steve loves to take his time and discover something new one by one.

One of the most surprising things he’s learnt so far is that Tony has a thing for wearing his clothes. Steve finds it endearing and the possessive side in him _loves_ to see his partner in his clothes. It’s like a clear sign for everyone else that says: “This one’s mine”.

If only there wasn’t the downside of this…

 

“Hey, Steve?”, Tony asks. He’s sitting on their bed, his brown hair disheveled and still damp from the shower. Steve looks over to him and smiles, waiting for the actual question the brunet is about to ask.

“Can I borrow your hoodie?” Tony’s head is tilted to the side when he asks; the position managing to make him look younger, more open. Steve frowns nonetheless, turns to face his lover and crosses his arms over his chest. He knows the motion pulls the shirt he’s wearing sinfully _tight_ over his arms – a motion that is tracked by Tony’s eyes.

“Don’t you still have the blue one?”, he wants to know. “You know, with my shield on it? Oh, and that grey one Natasha got me last year. _And_ ”, Steve continues, shutting Tony up before he can even attempt a response. “And the Iron Man hoodie, too.” The soldier pauses, thinking hard. “You really have a lot of my clothes.”

Tony fidgets a little in his spot, not quite meeting Steve’s eyes. “I really like them…?”, he tries, but Steve wordlessly raises an eyebrow. He knows he’s doing what Tony calls his “Captain America can see right through you” expression, but the effect is immediate. The genius falters, chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s a cheesy reason. And I don’t _talk_ about cheesy things. Or about feelings. This is kinda about both these things, so can we just- Can I just _please_ have your hoodie? I even said please!”

Steve can’t stay serious for much longer. With a few quick steps, he’s by the bed and sinks down on it, wrapping Tony in a hug. “I’ll run out of hoodies to wear”, he says with a chuckle and feels his lover smile against his collarbone. “Then thank God you have a genius _billionaire_ boyfriend who can buy you more hoodies.”

Again, the blond can’t help but to smile at this, but he really wants to know _why_ Tony is so insistent on having his clothes. So he pushes some more.

By “pushing”, Steve actually means ticking Tony into submission – but it works smoothly, and a few minutes later, he has the brunet gasping and wheezing beneath him, clutching his sides to try and fend Steve off, but still laughing.

“O-Okay, I- _Steeeve_ , Steve stop, I give- Hahaha- I g-give _up_ , you hear me? You brute!”

Steve probes gently at Tony’s ribs and grins when his lover squeaks at that, wriggling to escape. “So tell me what you do with my hoodies?”, he inquires. Tony gasps a few times before he goes lax under the blond and huffs. “It’s not a lie. I really like them. And I know I promised to give you the last three hoodies back, but- They feel like home to me.”

Tony actually _blushes_ a little at the confession; something that pauses Steve in his movements. “I, um… they’re on my floor, I promise. When… when you’re out on a mission alone, I kind of wear them all the time, because… because it feels like you’re still here with me.” The brunet flaps one hand over his eyes and sighs; the sound ending in an embarrassed groan.

“Okay, I talked about it, feelings and all- Can we stop now? I want to stop now. Let’s have breakfast and never talk about this again!”

Steve can’t help himself; he leans down and kisses Tony quiet. Their first kiss is chaste and sweet, then Steve dives down again and it gets much more passionate in seconds. When they part, he licks his lips, his fingers running over Tony’s chest. He smiles down at his lover and says: “Okay. We go down and have breakfast – and you’ll wear my hoodie.”

Tony _beams_ at him in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. "Draw me like one of your French girls... Stop laughing at me! No, but seriously, draw me, damn it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothrutting fluff and silliness in this one. They're being dorks.

It’s no secret that Steve loves to draw. The entire team is immortalized on paper, dozens of sketches or paintings in full colour. Steve loves to spend the rare moments of peacefulness sketching away in his room, the low _scritch, scritch_ of his pencil a calming sound. Tony has put a lot of thought into the floors he gave each team member, it becomes clear every time again when Steve finds himself sitting near the big window. The light is perfect for drawing almost all day long and he likes to make the most of that fact if he can.

And yet, despite the benefits his floor has, Steve rarely finds himself up there to draw lately. Which has a lot to do with Tony.

Tony, who has become his favourite subject for all of his latest sketches – even more so now that they are together. Steve still feels a little giddy at the thought.

He hums to himself while his pencil flies over the paper, tracing another line on Tony’s shoulder, before he runs a finger over it to smoothen it out and make it softer. The brunet himself tinkers away somewhere in the depths of his workshop. Occasionally, Steve is forced to look up with furrowed eyebrows whenever he hears a loud crash, followed by Tony swearing a blue streak.

Briefly he wonders if Tony is even _aware_ that he’s around.

His boyfriend tends to get lost in his work easily, after all.

.

“What are you drawing?”

Steve jumps at the question. He hasn’t noticed the lack of noise, or Tony standing behind him, chin resting casually on his shoulder. The soldier has to suppress a shiver at the warm breath that caresses his skin, but tilts his head slightly to the side to kiss his boyfriend. “Just sketching. I’m trying some object studies, tools you have here and such… Why?”

Tony studies him, brown eyes unusually open and unguarded. His mouth curls into a grin. “Why do you use such boring models when you have _me_ right in front of you?”, he asks mockingly. “I’ll do every pose you want me in. Seriously.”

The genius edges a little closer, his body a warm presence against Steve’s side. “ _Seriously_ , Steve. Draw me like one of your French girls~”

A beat of silence.

Then, Steve answers with a dead-pan expression: “I’m afraid you’re wearing too many clothes for that. And I have no diamond ring for you to wear instead.”

Tony looks _baffled_ at that, actually speechless for a full minute. Meanwhile Steve thinks that his grin may split his face, that’s how big it is. Clearly, his genius boyfriend didn’t expect him to get the “Titanic” reference, but then again. Tony probably doesn’t know that Natasha made him watch the movie and Steve will be damned should his boyfriend ever find out that he cried at the end.

Another beat of silence and Steve _really_ can’t hold back anymore. He starts laughing at Tony’s expression, still frozen in a mix of disbelief, surprise and shock. It’s definitely a picture he won’t forget anytime soon – even when it quickly becomes a pout the longer Steve laughs.

“Stop laughing at me!”, Tony protests, his voice whiny and drawn-out. “It’s not that funny, I thought- Who the _Hell_ showed you that movie? I bet it was Clint, that guy’s stupid enough for this, he’d pull this kind of bullshit-”

Steve grabs Tony’s face, shutting him up with a kiss. The brunet struggles against it for a moment, then gives in and sighs contentedly, a sound that makes Steve hum in return. “It wasn’t Clint, if that calms you”, the blond explains with a smile when they part. “And no, I won’t tell you who made me watch it.”

Tony stares at him before he gives a groan and sinks onto the sofa where Steve is seated on, dropping his head into the crook of the blond’s neck. “Keeping secrets from me already, huh?”, he mumbles, but Steve can _hear_ the smile in his voice. “No, but seriously…. Draw me, damnit!”

“Language”, Steve answers with a grin of his own, slinging an arm around Tony’s waist to pull him close. There is a brief silence. Then, Steve hums thoughtfully, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s temple.

“Let’s find you a diamond ring to wear… “

He grins.

“… and nothing else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Please check out my Tumblr: http://ir0nshield.tumblr.com/


	4. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony fight. While that is nothing new, it does lead to interesting confessions.

It was no secret that more often than not, Steve and Tony would fight. They might be an amazing team on their own, working together seamlessly out in the field – but combine them at home and they were likely to go off like a bomb.

The littlest things were enough sometimes to throw them both into a shouting match, arguments being made as well as hurtful comments. At times, they fought over things like a plan gone wrong during a mission, or who was to blame for another team member’s injuries. Other days, they argued about Tony’s unhealthy amount of coffee he consumed, about how he potentially put the team at risk when going into a fight after 40+ hours in the workshop with little more than a cat nap.

 

Today, it was one of the more serious things they disagreed over.

“I don’t know how many times I’ve told you to _wait for backup_ in tight spots like that!”, Steve said, voice calm but louder than necessary. His brow twitched and he shifted, not quite easing the tension in his body as he stared Tony down.

Said genius threw up his hands in an ‘I don’t know what you want from me!’-kind of gesture. “And _I_ don’t fucking know how many times it’s been that I told you that there was no damn time to wait! I know you had a plan, but tell you what, Cap: _That plan was shit._ Given the situation, I had JARVIS calculate a better alternative with minimal risk for civilians! And it worked!!”

Steve’s frown deepened and he set his jaw firmly, taking a stiffer posture than before. Tony, in moments like these, always managed to make him feel like he was facing a firing squad rather than a friend.

“Maybe it worked, but you put yourself at risk! You’re _so_ lucky to have made it out of that building in time before it collapsed, and before you talk back, I checked with JARVIS. He confirmed how wrong it could’ve gone!”

“But there was a 50% change it’ll go just fine!”, Tony threw back, arms crossed over his chest and chin raised in open challenge. His brown eyes shone with _fire_ , everything about him daring Steve to argue. “Fifty fucking percent chance, Capsicle! I don’t know what more you want!” The brunet huffed a dry laugh, one so fake it made Steve wince inwardly. “Don’t get your panties in a twist just because of something that is said and done!”

Steve could _feel_ his patience running out. It was a skill only Tony seemed to possess and the super soldier took a deep breath. “Tony, for the last time-”

“Don’t start with that! It’s _just me_ , it’s not like-”

“DON’T FUCKING SAY IT’S _“JUST YOU_ ”, TONY, DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW FUCKING MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME?!”

Stunned silence.

Steve’s chest was heaving and he stared at Tony, who was looking back at him with his brown eyes wide and shocked; unguarded for once. It took a _lot_ for Steve to lose his calm, or shout like that. The effect it had was always immediate and thorough.

Tony swallowed, looked away as if he was suddenly _ashamed_ and mumbled something about work he’d left in his lab. Before Steve could stop him, the brunet fled the kitchen.

Steve’s loud sigh went unheard.

.

“Sir? Captain Rogers asks for permission to enter the workshop.”

Tony waved a hand dismissively, before burying it in his hair. He shouldn’t be so shocked over Steve’s confession – it was nothing _new_ , after all. Yes, they liked each other. Yes, they even had a couple of dates already.

But never, ever before had either of them been so clear about his feelings. If Tony had wanted to, he would’ve blamed Cap’s social streak for what he’d said; after all, Steve cared for every single team member as if they were family. It really didn’t mean that Tony was special.

And yet, the genius couldn’t bring himself so think this. Steve had looked so honest when saying this and the raw emotions, this flash of _fear_ in his blue eyes had hit Tony like a bullet. Okay, so maybe Steve really was scared of losing Tony. Because he meant something to him.

“Tony?”

He froze. _Fuck_ , he thought. _Fuck._ He took a breath and turned, only to find Steve already close to him, a few steps away. He looked concerned and worried, yet there was also still _anger_ in his eyes; but it wasn’t so prominent anymore. Tony tried a small smile, but gave up at the blond’s serious expression. He had to say something, he had to apologize for behaving like this, for running away, for-

“Tony, I’m sorry.” Steve looked at him earnestly, biting his lip. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. But… it’s true. You really do mean a lot to me, I think that kinda became clear when I asked you out for that date, but uh… We never really did _more_ than those dates and maybe that was a mistake.” Tony found himself unable to move, or speak, just stared at the blond speechlessly.

“What- uh… what more is there to do…?” _Genius much_ , Tony thought with a wince, as soon as the words were out.

Steve, however, actually smiled a little. “Maybe I should’ve kissed you at least _once_ until now”, he muttered and oh, _yep_ , that was definitely a blush on the blond’s cheeks- Tony wondered just how far down it was going- Then, his brain caught up and he choked on his breath, but before Tony could attempt a reply, Steve was suddenly right in front of him, all the way in his personal space and Oh God, he was leaning down-

Tony had a split second to panic, but then their lips met in a perfectly chaste, sweet kiss. Brown eyes fluttered closed at the contact as Tony kissed back, adding a little more passion and just a hint of teeth. To his amusement, Steve’s blush really did seem to go _very_ far down when they pulled apart. He hadn’t noticed the strong arms that had snuck around his waist, but Steve looked at him with so much _affection_ , it made Tony’s heart flutter.

“So… that’s the sort of things you think we should do more often?”

Steve smiled, easy and open.

“I totally think so.” And then he kissed Tony again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out my Tumblr: ir0nshield.tumblr.com  
> and the Tumblr of my Challenge partner: http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/


	5. "Scented candles are so cute." & "The house feels really empty when you're not around"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back from a mission. Tony's missed him - and dealt with it in a way no one expected.

Steve _hates_ solo missions. Not because it’s always more risky than going out with his team, or a couple of men to watch his back, but because they take so damn _long._ He guesses that Fury does it on purpose, yet he’s never found evidence for this theory. Maybe it’s also just a way to get on Tony’s nerves – Steve is sure that his boyfriend and Fury have a sort of private little war.

He hurries through the cold streets of New York, back to the tower. The mission he just returned from took a solid three weeks and God, he will have _words_ with Fury tomorrow, about how he can’t just sent the Captain of the Avengers away for so long.

Right now though, Steve’s thoughts are with Tony already and he feels giddy from excitement, feels happy to be back _home._ He wants nothing more than to curl up with his lover on the couch, maybe watch some silly movie and sleep for a day straight with Tony in his arms.

However, when he enters the floor he shares with the brunet, Steve is greeted with a very… _confusing_ sight. The living room, which is a smaller space (compared to the rest of the rooms) is dark; no artificial lights on at all. Instead, it’s lit up by a soft, warm glow that flickers, creating an interesting dance of shadows across the walls – and Tony’s face.

Tony, who is bundled up in the fluffiest blanket they own, sitting on the couch and looking… lost, somehow. Steve is glad he asked JARVIS to remain silent about his arrival, since now he can surprise his lover. He feels a smile stretching his lips when he steps into the room, blue eyes locked on Tony and slowly comes closer.

He can pinpoint the moment the brunet notices him. Tony’s head shoots up, his face dead-serious and ready to attack if needed – but then he spots Steve and all the tension melts away. Steve can _see_ his lover going lax and a smile lights up Tony’s face, mirroring his own expression. “Steve!”, his lover beams, making a motion to get up but is stopped by the blond’s gesture to stay put. “You’re back home!”

“Yeah, finally. Took longer than expected. I’ll have a talk with Fury about this sort of thing, it’s risky to be away from my team.” Steve falls into the spot next to Tony, pulls him into his arms and gives him a kiss. He’s missed this, so much. They just stay like this for a moment, wrapped up into each other’s arms and taking comfort in their presence. Finally, Tony pulls away and gives Steve a soft, affectionate smile. “Welcome home”, he says, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Steve feels his chest tighten, suddenly overwhelmed from emotions and kisses Tony again, more desperate this time. He doesn’t _want_ to be away from this. Doesn’t _want_ ever leave this place right here. He tightens his arms around the brunet, practically cocooning Tony in his embrace and buries his nose in his lover’s neck.

“I missed you. So, so much”, the blond admits equally quietly, words muffled by Tony’s skin. There are hands rubbing his back in response and his lover cuddles closer. Steve takes a deep breath, his eyes squeezed shut, before pulling back and giving Tony a dopey grin. “By the way… what’s with that set-up? Were you planning to seduce me?”

He gestures vaguely around the room, where multiple candles are scattered on the tables and shelves. They emit a pleasant smell of cedar and sage; something that makes the blond think of a cozy lodge somewhere in the mountains.

Tony huffs what might be a laugh, flicking Steve on the forehead with a chuckle. Then, however, his expression turns bashful and the sudden change hits the soldier unprepared.

“I, uh…”, Tony scratches his cheek and looks away. “Just… scented candles are _so_ cute, I can never resist them…?” It’s not the truth, Steve can tell that. So he presses some more. “Oh, are they? I should buy some more then, with various scents like strawberries or-”

He’s stopped by Tony kissing him, but it doesn’t get very far. They are both laughing against each other’s lips and Steve runs his fingers through the brown locks, grinning at his boyfriend. “So, wanna tell me the real reason?”

“They… they remind me of you. Not the candles themselves, God beware, no, but the scent- It’s reminding me of you. I can picture you somewhere out in the hills, in one of these damn lumberjack shirts, working outside with wood and then you come back inside and we sit by the fireplace and… it’s how it smells. To me. Oh, God, this sounds so sappy, I’ll just-”

This time it’s Steve who stops the flood of words with a kiss, happiness washing over him. “It’s not sappy, Tony. It’s pretty cute. Why have I never seen them before?”

“I usually pack them away before you come home. It’s just… I kinda feel better when I smell them? The tower feels really empty when you’re not around and, um… it’s nice to make myself believe you’re here when I light them.”

Steve doesn’t know what to say at this. Somehow, the idea that Tony feels _lonely_ without him hurts his heart and he pulls him closer, spreading soft kisses over the brunet’s face until the lost expression is replaced by one of soft annoyance. Tony’s laughing by then and trying to look like he’s bothered by the affection, but of course Steve sees past it. “Stop that, you big lug. I’m not some puppy that gets scared without its owner.”

“No, you’re not”, Steve agrees, a grin on his lips. “You’re my genius, billionaire, philanthropist boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Kudos/ Comments are always appreciated.<3
> 
> ((Bonus points to whoever understands which candles Tony uses 6 v 6 ))
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:


	6. "My throat hurts and I don't have the energy, but I'd love to yell at you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong and Tony's left to deal with the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, this is today's Prompt (4.1.'16) because my Muse wasn't quite cooperating with yesterday's Prompt. I'll upload the one later!

Tony looks over the rubble and waste that was once an old, abandoned factory. In the far distance, he can make out Natasha’s red hair; a bright spot against the grey chunks of concrete. She’s bent down towards the ground where, he supposes, Clint is kneeling. The archer got knocked off the building before it exploded; thankfully Thor caught him and now Tony can see the Asgardian as well. The red cloak wafts dramatically as he steps out of the ruins.

Hulk roars somewhere far off, but Tony doesn’t bother to turn around.

His brown eyes sweep the area in desperate search for _Steve_.

The thing is, before the building exploded and went down, Tony was still inside. He’d refused to leave because JARVIS had found vital signs inside and he went in to search for the person trapped there, ignoring Steve’s angry commands to come back out, _it’s not safe, Tony, get_ out _there!_

If only that had been all.

Damn Steve and his loyal heart – Tony was deep in the building and then he’d heard Cap’s shouting. The damn idiot had come after him and shortly explained he’d help find the person, get out and wrap up the mission. Except this hadn’t worked at _all._ The bomb that Tony discovered earlier and that wasn’t supposed to go off for another ten minutes detonated without notice. Tony had barely managed to grab Steve and fly as fast as he could, but then Steve had lost his grip and he’d fallen and Tony was too fast to make a 180-degree-turn on the spot and-

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

And then the building had come down. He’d watched from the outside, from where he was _safe._

Rationally, Tony knows that Steve has a good chance to be alive. If he’s learnt anything, that the Captain is hard to kill and more than once both of them survived in a situation that should have killed them. So really, he _knows_ he shouldn’t worry too much, but _what if Steve is dead, what if we look for him and only find his body, what if I killed him-_

There are footsteps behind him, but Tony doesn’t bother turning around. It’s probably Bruce, back in human form and he sighs, glancing down at the helmet in his hands.

Suddenly, a hand lands heavily on his shoulder and Tony startles, because Bruce certainly doesn’t have such big hands and Thor’s still a good hundred yards away-

He whips around and sees…. _Steve_.

The blond looks like… well. Like he got buried under a building. The uniform is torn in places, hanging down in tatters. Steve in general is coated in dust and while his blue eyes stare down at Tony with a mix of anger and relief and _fear_ , he tries hard not to cough, it seems.

“Steve- _Steve_ , oh thank fuck, you’re not dead! Shit, I thought-”

“I know what you thought”, Steve croaks, his voice sounding hoarse and scratchy and Tony winces in sympathy. The blond must have breathed in the dust that still settles around them and it’s obvious that it’s not the most comfortable thing. “And before you panic: I’m _fine_.”

“You don’t look fine”, Tony objects weakly. He’s barely containing the urge to hug Steve to make sure he’s _alive_. The Captain only shrugs. He opens his mouth to say something back, but before he can get even one word out, he suddenly bends forward and starts coughing violently. Tony is by his side in a heartbeat, gently patting his back. “Easy, Capsicle. You should get some water.”

Steve shakes his head, finally heaving a breath that sounds more normal and straightens.

“Tony, I say this now so you won’t think you’re getting away with this: My throat hurts and I don’t have the energy, but I’d _love_ to yell at you for how _reckless_ you were just now! What were you thinking, going into a building that we _knew_ was wired with a bomb?”

The brunet sucks in a breath to answer. He _wants_ to answer, there are a million reasons why his decision was _right_ but before he manages a word, Steve’s lips are suddenly on his and oh wow, _surprise-_

Tony doesn’t think twice about it before he kisses back, his arms coming around Steve to pull him closer and hug him, to hold him- Steve makes a noise against his mouth and it’s not one of pleasure. He starts to struggle and Tony pulls back, panicked and confused but:

“Ow, ow, Tony- Your armor, careful, you’re still in the armor-”

He didn’t realize how tightly he’d grabbed Steve, huh… Tony lets go, but his hands stay on Steve’s hips to keep him near. Though, the blond doesn’t exactly look like he’ll go anywhere anytime soon.

“Shit, sorry Cap. Sorry about that-”

“About the kiss or the hug?”

“The hug! Hell, as if I could ever regret that kiss!” Tony feels heat rising to his cheeks at his own words, but Steve answers him with a brilliant smile.

“Good to know that. I don’t regret it, either.” The reminder that Steve was the one to kiss him first is already on Tony’s tongue, but he swallows it. No need to get stuck on details. He dares to look into the clear blue of Cap’s eyes. Feeling brave (because _hey_ , he just got proof that his one-sided affection is apparently not so one-sided as he’s thought) Tony grins at the blond and asks: “So, dinner? I’ll take you out. Tonight, 8pm, at the best Italian restaurant I know and Rogers: I want to see you in a suit!”

Steve has the decency to blush, but it’s not from embarrassment.

“Deal. Don’t think though that you’re off the hook for the yelling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The "missing person" wasn't a real person, it was simulated - so no one was harmed when the building exploded. I didn't manage to include that, I'm sorry /)v(\;;]
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Commenst/Kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://ir0nshield.tumblr.com/  
> \--> I'm taking Prompts!


	7. "Is that a ring? Oh God, no!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to propose to Tony, but things don't go as smoothly as he planned.

Steve fiddles nervously with his tie and glances over to the closet. The black tie would be better than the blue one, wouldn’t it? Both go well with the dark suit he’s wearing right now, but the black one would be even _better_ -

“Steve Rogers, stop developing nervous ticks, it’s getting annoying!”

He jumps in surprise, then blushes; a little embarrassed to have been caught off guard like this. Natasha strides into his room and looks him over – the heat in his cheeks intensifies. “You clean up nicely, soldier”, she comments and crosses her arms over chest, a faint smile playing over her lips. Then she cocks her head.

“Out with it, why are you so nervous?”

“It’s- It’s the tie, I’m not sure the blue one looks good enough and I want everything to be perfect, after all today is special and I really need things to be good-”

She holds up a hand effectively stops his blabbering. “First, blue brings out your eyes. Second, don’t worry about that at all – you know Tony will trip over himself when he sees you in this suit. And third”, the smile is back, more open and honest now. “Everything will be alright.”

Steve takes a deep breath and nods. The ring in his breast pocket feels heavy, loaded with the future it may hold for him and Tony, but he’s willing to believe it will be okay. Natasha gives him another encouraging smile, then shoves him out of the door before his eyes can wander back to the black tie _again_.

Tony already waits in the rec room, dressed in a light-grey suit and Steve feels his mouth go dry. Tony is always handsome, but right now everything about him seems ten times more intense. Maybe it’s because of what Steve has planned for tonight, but the view of his lover makes his heart beat even faster than it normally does whenever he sees him.

“Hey. Ready?”

The brunet turns to him, a brilliant smile lighting up his face and Steve leans willingly into the kiss he receives. “Definitely ready. Let’s go… before your suit gives me ideas as to where it would look even _better_ than on you”, Tony says, and Steve can’t help the blush that returns to his face.

Yet he isn’t as stunned by these flirty comments as he used to be. “Hmm, I could say the same about your suit, sweetheart. Would look even better on our floor.”

.

Tony still makes remarks about his last answer before they left the tower when they arrive at the restaurant. Steve is smiling so widely, his cheek hurt – yes, he thinks, tonight definitely will go smoothly and then he has a _fiancé_ when they leave.

Overall, it seems to be the perfect date night. The restaurant is one of their favourites, quiet and intimate, busy enough not to be noticed by others. The food is good and they talk lightly, joking with each other. Steve feels light-headed, but in the best possible ways. Dessert is on its way and it’s now or never for his questions.

He reaches for Tony’s hand, links their fingers together and smiles gently when Tony looks up at him.

Steve feels a rush of renewed nervousness; a tight feeling in his chest that makes it hard to breath. He clears his throat.

“You know, Tony… when they found me in the ice and told me what happened, I honestly thought that I had lost everything. That I had no longer a purpose or a place to belong to. It was… bad. It was really bad. And I know we had a terrible start, but… you are the best thing that happened to me. You gave me a purpose and even more, you gave me a home.” He looks straight into Tony’s eyes, watches them little changes in them.

“ _You_ became my home, Tony. Words will never be enough to express how much I love you. No action, no gesture can ever show what exactly I feel for you, but… maybe I can still try.”

With another, deep breath, Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring – but a sharp gasp stops him halfway in the motion.

Tony stares at him with wide eyes, expression unreadable, but his hold on Steve’s hand is suddenly way too tight. And then the worst happens: he starts to shake his head.

“Oh, my God. Is that- Steve, is that a _ring_? Oh God, no- No, no no no, Steve-”

What happiness has warmed him from the inside turns into ice, freezing him as Steve hears this response. Tony looks so shocked, not at all _happy_ and he still shakes his head-

Steve is sure he can feel his heart breaking a little at the vehement denial, and his heartbeat thunders in his ears. So loud that he can barely hear what else Tony’s says.

“Steven Grant Rogers, you will _not_ propose to me, I refuse to be beaten in this game- **I** wanted to be the one asking! So put that ring away and wait for my awesome speech and- Oh shit-” Tony stops and looks at the blond. Steve bows his head in embarrassment, trying to hide the tears.

“Fuck, Steve- Honey, no, are you crying? Don’t cry, did you even hear what I was saying- Shit, of course you didn’t, I guess I could’ve reacted better than that, huh? Steve- Steve, look at me.”

Tony is by his side, warm hands cupping Steve’s face. He can’t quite react until the brunet’s lips kiss the tears away and Tony pulls him forward, resting their foreheads together. “Steve, baby, look at me.”

It takes effort, but he does. Tony’s brown eyes are full of love and affection and it’s enough to soothe his inner turmoil immediately. “My answer’s _yes_. Of _course_ I want to marry you. I love you, after all, and I think I told you already that I can’t imagine a life without you anymore. I just… I just wanted to be the one to ask _you_.”

A ring appears in Steve’s field of vision and he stares at it as if mesmerized. Tony is fully in his space now, one arm comforting around Steve’s shoulders. “I picked that one for you about a year ago. And ever since I’ve been thinking about how to ask you. Which is by no means easy. Hell- the last time I tried we got blown up by rock monsters!”

Steve laughs and wipes at his eyes. Yes, he remembers this; what was supposed to be a romantic date turned into a disaster. Tony huffs beside him and the blond uses the moment to steal a kiss. Suddenly he feels a bit silly for the tears.

“So really, Steve… Sorry for making you think I wouldn’t want to marry you. I want to. Will you give me my ring now?”

“Only when I get mine, too”, he answers with a laugh, but takes Tony’s hand to slide on the ring he picked. It’s a simple silver band with a blue gem on top and Steve kisses it once. His genius grins dopily at the gesture before he reaches for Steve’s hand as well. The ring Tony gives him is silver too and it has a middlepart that shines red. _Our colours on our rings_ , Steve thinks, now feeling light-headed from happiness again.

Without a second thought, he pulls Tony into a tight hug. Their positions are a tad awkward, with Tony still half-kneeling by his side while he’s still sitting, but he’s overwhelmed from the emotional rollercoaster he’s been through.

“I love you, Tony.”

Tony hums against his neck. “I love you too, Steve.” A heartbeat of silence. “Hey, will you give me an answer now? Or am I doomed to wait forever?”

For a moment, Steve doesn’t know what he means. They exchanged their rings, so technically they are engaged now and-

 _Oh_.

Steve grins and pulls back, blue eyes fixated on Tony’s brown ones.

“ _Yes_ , I want to marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Comments would be greatly appreciated. <3


	8. "If you put that spider anywhere near me, you'll face death very early!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has often encountered madness, but this morning's scenario he walks in has to be the craziest he's ever seen.
> 
> (Sadly not too Stony this time, I'm sorry- They are together and this is basically random, silliness, nothing else)

The Avengers tower is always a place for weird things to happen here, but this morning definitely starts with one of the craziest things Clint has ever encountered. He’s still too sleepy to fully register everything around him; since the tower became his home as well, he stopped being on guard all the time. It’s a luxury he enjoys.

However, his relaxed state immediately vanishes when he comes close to the kitchen and can hear panicked shouting.

“STEVE, STEVE, GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE-”

“Tony, for the love of God, calm down! It’s nothing dangerous-”

“It’s GIGANTIC and DISGUSTING and IF YOU DON’T GET IT AWAY FROM ME IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS-”

So Steve and Tony have another one of their shouting matches, as it seems – but Clint can’t quite make sense out of what they’re saying. Doesn’t seem like it’s about a mission or anything…

He approaches slowly, quietly and peeks around the corner into the kitchen.

The scene he sees is hilarious.

Tony is on top of the kitchen counter, back pressed against the top shelves and one gauntleted hand raised in defense. Steve, meanwhile, is on all fours on the floor, apparently looking for something.

“Care to explain what’s going on…?”, Clint asks into the room. A loud _bang_ is the result, followed by Steve swearing as he returns from under the table, rubbing the back of his head. “Barton! Don’t sneak up like this. And-”

“Theirs is a gigantic spider in the kitchen and Steve refuses to kill it!!”, Tony cries from his position, brown eyes roaming the room as if he expects the spider to shoot out and attack him any second. Clint feels the need to bury his face in his hands. Typical. They face enemies and monsters and even _dragons_ , but their genius billionaire is scared of a _spider_ , of all things!

Steve, on his part, glares at his boyfriend and furrows his brows. “There’s no need to kill it. I will catch it and put it outside.”

Tony doesn’t seem convinced. Then, suddenly, he shrieks and Clint squeaks too as a white repulsor-beam almost hits him. The hole it leaves in the kitchen floor looks pretty bad, the archer thinks with a thundering heart as he slowly ducks away, ready to retreat.

Meanwhile, Steve is shouting full-on.

“TONY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?! CLINT COULD HAVE GOTTEN HIT!”

“BUT I SAW THE SPIDER, IT WAS RIGHT BY HIS FOOT!”

Clint makes a tactical retreat while they shout at each other. It might be amusing to watch, sure, especially with Tony on the counter like this – but Clint _likes_ every part of his body, thank you very much, so he’s not going to risk it for a good story only.

Natasha joins him in the living room; one brow raised in a silent question. He shrugs.

“Spider. Don’t ask me. Tony’s acting like a little girl and Steve’s about five seconds away from having an aneurysm.”

She gives him a thin-lipped smile. “So the usual morning here, hm?”

They both listen to the turmoil going on, until Tony screeches again and then there’s a crash that sounds rather serious. Clint doesn’t even need to say anything, just follows Natasha as she walks over to the kitchen.

The scene is pretty much the same; only that the kitchen now has several more black holes where Tony’s repulsor hit. Steve is still on the floor, but now he holds a small box of clear plastic with a black spot inside. The culprit then, Clint supposes. Steve looks pleased with himself as he finally stands up and takes a look at the little creature.

Tony makes a noise. His gauntlet is gone by now, probably to prevent more damage and taken by Steve. The archer sighs. At least the peace is back in their-

Steve makes a motion, as if to hold the spider out to Tony, who shrieks in return. “Steve! Get it out of my tower! Hell- _Kill_ it, it doesn’t deserve to live!”

“Tony, it’s just a spider and totally harmless. Look, it’s actually pretty cute-”

The brunet holds out a hand, now armed with a pan he probably got from the shelf behind him. “If you put that spider anywhere near me, Steve, you’ll face death very early!”, he threatens, eyeing the little box like it’s a bomb about to go off. The captain laughs, but he does turn away.

“Don’t say such things. I know you love me.”

“Yeah, unfortunately, I do”, Tony grumbles and finally relaxes a bit as Steve walks over to the door to bring the spider outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd really love some comments.<3


	9. "A simple fever won't stop me!" & "No, but I will."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony isn't feeling well, but luckily, he has a very protective boyfriend to take care of him.

Tony knows the second he wakes up that something isn’t right with him. He feels heavy, somehow, dizzy too and entirely too warm. Normally, he would blame the last part on Steve, because his boyfriend is a human heater with his serum-enhanced higher body temperature. But Steve’s already up from the bed and most likely on his morning run, so that can’t be it.

Tony groans and falls back against the pillow. Which turns out to be a terrible mistake – it triggers a faint headache that makes him even more uncomfortable. He closes his eyes for a few more minutes, feeling uncharacteristically sleepy. Maybe he’s not twenty anymore, but he still doesn’t need a lot of sleep, so being this subdued in the morning’s really not like him.

Well, whatever.

The brunet kicks the blanket away and gets dressed. Surely he’s just feeling a little under the weather. Nothing a cup of coffee won’t fix. Or ten cups.

Natasha is already in the kitchen, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea. She looks up when Tony enters, her brows immediately furrowing. “You don’t look good, Tony.” He only rolls his eyes at her and sticks out his tongue. They’re comfortable enough around each other for this kind of friendly teasing and it’s a detail that makes Tony pretty happy.

“I look like I had to wake up. A very unfortunate circumstance. Let me get some coffee and I’ll be as good as new!”

She’s doing what Tony called her “X-Ray stare”, the one that makes him feel like she’s reading him like an open book. He shifts while the coffeemaker gurgles. “Stop staring at me like that. I’m fine.” There’s a heavy silence that follows and Tony decides that it’s better to leave, now or never. He grabs his mug and literally _flees_ from the kitchen.

.

Roughly five hours later, Tony feels like _death_.

His head is hurting, he’s sweating and yet he still feels cold. Even his hands are shaking, but Tony tries to ignore that. It becomes increasingly harder, especially when he drops the screwdriver for a fifth time and then almost blacks out in an attempt to pick it back up.

Tony swears a blue streak, cursing himself and whatever this is that prevents him from working properly and he doesn’t notice the door opening. The brunet only reacts when a familiar voice startles him.

“Language, sweetheart”, Steve says, a smile on his face. His sight alone lifts a weight off of Tony’s shoulders and he slumps back into his chair with a pained groaned, waving a hand dismissively. “Not today. Let me swear, I need that right now, nothing works the way I want it!” Tony is aware that he sounds like a pouting child, but Steve just gives him a bright smile. Yet it doesn’t mask the quiet concern the brunet can see in his lover’s blue eye.

“Natasha caught me when I came back and told me to check up on you. She said you’re not doing so well.”

Tony cocks his head. “And it took you… uh-” He scratches his head, thinking hard. “Five hours, sir”, JARVIS supplies helpfully.

“Yeah, five hours to _actually_ come down here?”

Steve’s expression turns a bit sheepish. By now, he’s in front of Tony, looking him over. “Maybe I made the mistake to believe your usual statement of “I’m fine” instead of going crazy with worry right away.” The brunet squints at him; a poor attempt at his usual glare, but his boyfriend isn’t impressed at all. Instead, Steve reaches out and puts a hand on his forehead; the contact is pleasant and cool and Tony _mewls_ at the touch.

The quiet curse he hears makes him snap his eyes open (when did he even close them-) and the brunet grins weakly. “Language, cap.” However, he doesn’t get a smile in return.

“Tony, you’re burning up! Natasha was right; you don’t look good and you definitely have a fever. You’re going to bed. Right now.”

Now, _that_ can’t happen, can it. Tony straightens, a frown on his face and he grabs Steve’s hand, standing up. “Nope, definitely not! First of all, I’m _always_ shockingly handsome, thank you very much, and second: A simple fever won’t stop me!”

Steve’s eyes are dead-serious.

“No, but I will.”

Tony is about to protest, but his lover grabs him around the waist and hoists him up, carrying him bridal style out of the workshop door. Since the brunet _knows_ any protest is useless when Steve is like that (learnt from experience and Tony has long since given up to fight Steve’s overprotective-mother-hen-mode) he relaxes into the strong, secure hold with a sigh and rests his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Half an hour later, Tony is tucked into their bed and Steve sits by his side, fingers brushing soothingly through his hair. It’s a comforting gesture, one he’s _very_ weak for and the brunet relaxes with a deep sigh.

“Sleep, sweetheart”, Steve whispers, and even with his eyes closed, Tony _knows_ that his lover is smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments would be appreciated.<3  
> Wanna prompt me? Send me an ask on here: http://ir0nshield.tumblr.com/


	10. "This is probably a bad time, but marry me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposing is never easy, but it's even harder when you're a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write another Proposal!Fic, actually- That's the only reason behind this Prompt :'D

Tony is _done_ with everything.

One would think that asking the person you like out for a date is the hardest part – but whoever says this has _clearly_ never tried to propose. And maybe whoever says this is also not a superhero.

Three years ago, Tony actually thought that the scariest thing he’d ever do was to ask Steve out for a date and oh, _how had he been mistaken._ No, the scariest definitely is happening right now as they sit in a small restaurant. The brunet has big plans for today, big plans for _Steve_ and his heart it beating so fast, he wouldn’t be surprised if it leapt right out of his chest.

He has the ring in his pocket. The waiter is instructed to bring them a special dessert (one that Steve _loves_ with passion and that isn’t available at this place, but well, _genius, billionaire_ here – Tony made it happen) and then it’ll be time for his big question.

Steve smiles at him from across the table, this sweet, beautiful little smile that makes his eyes light up and Tony once more realizes just how gone he is for this man.

Everything goes smoothly. Dessert arrives and as expected, Steve is b _eaming_ in joy, if not a little surprised. Tony’s heart thunders against his chest. He licks his lips and carefully reaches into his pocket, it’s now or never, he’ll really ask now-

Steve’s phone goes off and effectively ruins the moment. He gives Tony a sheepish smile and mouths an apology, ready to ignore the call – but then his expression changes into dead-serious in a matter of second and Tony knows their evening is over.

.

_Doombots._

Somehow it’s _always_ Doombots, ready to ruin the day, Tony thinks as he takes out his frustration on them. He had it all planned out, god damn it! And it’s not like it’s been the first time he tried to ask Steve to marry him – but that first attempt never _actually_ happened. His courage has left him and the ring sat for another three months in Tony’s pocket.

It’s still there now, in the breast pocket of his expensive suit that gets all wrinkled now under the armor. He has JARVIS scan the area to see if anyone from the team needs help and is alerted to Steve’s situation.

Somehow, his boyfriend managed to get trapped in a small army of evil robots and while he’s definitely fighting like a lion, they are hopelessly outnumbering him. Tony sweeps down gracefully and dramatically, makes a show out of shooting at the bots while he’s flying, before he lands behind Steve.

They often fight like this, back to back, knowing that the other is right behind them. It’s a good feeling and Tony’s actually _grinning_ behind the faceplate as he shoots off the head of another bot.

However, things never go smoothly in their lives.

One moment, it seems like nothing can go wrong and they’ll win, the next second the Doombots increase in number and it’s getting harder to fend them off. Tony can hear Steve’s heavy breathing by his side as they twist and turn, dodging blows and shooting repulsors. He glances over at the blond and Steve wordlessly raises his shield the second their eyes meet.

Tony’s repulsor glows brightly as it hits the Vibranium and they smoothly fall into their combo-attack. Steve turns slightly, directing the beam off his shield and into the bots. It’s a move they’ve practiced ever since New York.

Yet it doesn’t seem to do much. There are still too many enemies and Tony starts to get exhausted. Doubled with his lingering frustration about the ruined evening and the failed proposal, he fights like the devil.

It seems to take forever and his patience runs out.

“Hey, Steve!”, he yells from up in the air, flying another round around the small army of bots. “We said codenames on the field, Iron Man!”, Steve yells back, ducking away from a blow and throwing his shield in the same motion.

“Hell if I care! Look, I know this is probably a bad time, but-” He’s cut off as one of the damn bots takes off the ground and shoots in his direction. Tony curses and fires, before he simply punches it apart. “A _really_ bad time, but fuck it! I’m done waiting!”

Steve looks at him shortly, confusion briefly showing on his face.

The brunet sucks in a breath and lands in front of his lover, ignoring the battle going on around them for a moment. “I’m done waiting and before my courage leaves me again-” Tony flips the faceplate off and keeps his eyes on Steve, dropping heavily down on one knee. “Steve Rogers: Marry me?”

Every sound fades out in the pause that follows.

Tony can’t hear anything anymore, can’t _see_ anything else than Steve and he knows if there’s an award for the worst time or place to propose, then he’s definitely getting it-

Lightening strikes the ground around them and snaps them both out of their rigidity. Thor strikes a bot that has been sneaking up behind Steve with Mjölnir, and oh God, how did Tony not see this one-

“Tony- Tony, did you really just ask me to marry you?” Steve’s face is a weird mix of surprise, shock, lingering _anger_ and the typical seriousness that comes with him getting battle-ready. “IN the- Oh my god, in the _middle of a fucking battle?!_ ”

The brunet swallows hard. “Uh…. Maybe? I _did_ plan to ask you in the restaurant, you know, all romantic and perfect and shit, but that was ruined and I just didn’t want to wait longer, because I already fled one time from asking you and now just was a good opportunity-”

Steve’s expression blanks. _Uh-oh_ , Tony thinks. This will be ugly.

The blond closes the distance between them with a few, quick steps. Tony braces himself for a punch, but instead he’s being hauled upright by strong arms and then there are lips against his own. It’s hot and demanding and he _melts_ into it. His arms come up around Steve’s waist, pulling him closer and he eagerly swallows the desperate little groan Steve makes.

Tony is flushed and panting when they pull away, and more than a little confused. It must show on his face, because Steve’s expression softens and he smiles.

“Does- Does that mean-”

“It means _yes_ , you reckless, stubborn, crazy _idiot_.” Tony grins like a maniac at that. It’s the best answer despite the disastrous proposal and he pulls Steve in for another, stormy kiss. Thor is vandalizing the rest of the Doombots around them, shouting threats and laughing wildly, but they only have eyes and ears for each other.

“Then one more thing….”, the brunet says softly. The suit opens and he reaches into his pocket for a second time that night, presenting the ring to Steve. “Steven Grant Rogers, love of my life: Know that you’re about to make the worst decision of your life, but marry me anyway.”

Tony’s dopey grin is matched by Steve’s as he pulls of his gloves and holds out his hand to the brunet.

“ _Best_ decision of my life, actually”, he corrects with a soft smile and pulls Tony in for another kiss as soon as the ring sits on his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments would be appreciated.<3


	11. "It's like you don't believe me when I say it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has issues. Steve works hard to make him understand that he loves him anyways.
> 
> (Possible trigger warning for mentions of panic attacks! If it bothers you, please skip this Prompt.)

If Steve has learnt one thing in two years of dating Tony Stark, then that the man has more issues than he lets on. It’s taken him quite a while, but once he’s peeled away all these layers of sarcasm and faked ignorance, all he found was someone too easily hurt and with a heart so fragile, it might shatter at the slightest disturbance. Steve is surprised by himself for all the _anger_ he feels, anger at everyone who hurt Tony and broke his heart a little more each time.

If the terrorists that had the brunet captured weren’t already dead, Steve thinks, then he’d kill them with his own hands.

But ever since Steve found out about the many insecurities and issues Tony has, he’s been working on showing Tony that he loves him nonetheless. That all these things Tony thinks are making him weak will never drive him away.

He remembers all too clearly one of the first nights where they slept in the same bed together, and Steve was startled awake by Tony’s whimpers. The brunet had twitched in his sleep, breath uneven and panicked – Steve recognized the signs too well, given his own load of nightmares. But what he _hadn’t_ expected was Tony’s reaction when he woke him up.

His lover had jerked upright, brown eyes wide and panic-struck, seeing shadows of a past Steve didn’t knew about back then. And he looked lost, and _scared_ and it broke the blond’s heart. However, when he moved to comfort Tony, the genius flinched away from the touch and curled in on himself. _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t leave, don’t leave me alone-”_ , Tony had muttered, over and over again and Steve couldn’t make sense out of this.

It was _much_ later that Tony told him about the first time he’d had a panic-attack after New York, how he’d accidentally called the armor in his sleep and how it had gotten ready to attack Pepper-

And how Pepper had walked out on him. How she had left him alone in the dark, with nothing but the lingering fear and nightmares.

Steve isn’t _mad_ at Miss Potts for this. It’s not easy to handle someone with shell-shock (PTSD, he reminds himself), but she should’ve known better than to _leave_ like this. This is only one more thing he is trying to work on with Tony.

The probably biggest problem is, that his boyfriend doesn’t seem to buy it whenever he tells him that he loves him. Steve kind-of expected Tony to say it back the first time he told him, but he’d only received a kiss, gentle and –there is no other word- _grateful_. Like Tony has been saying: _Thank you for this, even though I am a mess._

All of this has, however, led to the situation right now.

Steve is ticked off like he hasn’t been in quite a while, but he’s still trying to remain calm. Tony is blabbering away, gesturing wildly – it’s something he always does when he’s nervous.

“Tony.”

“I really don’t get your problem here! I mean, it’s nothing new that I do stuff like this, you _know_ that- Hell, I flew a fucking nuke into space, why do you think I’d just stop doing things my way?”

“Tony-”

“It’s not your concern, is it? It’s _my_ life and whatever the Hell I decide to do with it is no one’s business but my own-”

“ _Tony_ , will you listen to me? First of all, would you please _think_ about how these reckless decisions affect _me_?! I’m your boyfriend, for Heaven’s sake! And I’m worried for you, you scared me half to Death today-”

Tony makes a noise that’s half a laugh and half a disbelieving huff. “Yeah, right”, he mumbles, and then adds something that makes Steve’s heart stop: “You say this now, but it’s only a matter of time ‘til you realize that you can’t put up with me. It always happens. People never stay with me; God knows what Rhodey’s still doing around.”

Steve knows how his face must look: utterly shocked. He reacts so quickly that Tony can’t even back away and flee; with three steps he’s over by his boyfriend and wraps him in a tight hug, tucking Tony’s head under his chin. “You can’t be serious”, he whispers in disbelief. His chest feels tight from emotions and Steve squeezes a little tighter, as if to shield Tony from all the bad that keeps happening to him.

“You _can’t_ actually mean that, Tony. I won’t wake up one day and leave you. I won’t walk out on you when you need me. How many times have I told you that? _I love you_. I will love you forever, and I will _tell you so_ every single day, but…. It’s like you don’t believe me when I say it.”

Tony mutters something into his chest that’s too quiet for even him to hear. Then the brunet slowly wraps his arms around Steve, returning the hug with every bit of strength he has. They stand like this for a moment, simply soaking up the comfort of each other’s warmth. Then, Tony gives a soft sigh.

“It’s not…. It’s not that I don’t believe you, Steve”, he whispers. “Just… it’s _hard_ to make myself believe it. A big part of me keeps telling me you’re only saying this without meaning it and I know that’s not the case but it’s-”

Steve pulls back, grips Tony’s chin and makes him tilt his head back to kiss him. It’s the most effective way to shut him up – and it works flawlessly now, too. “Tony, no matter how much time it will take me, but trust me on this: I will make you fully believe me. I love you, and I’ll take care of you and nothing, not even your reckless stunts out in the field or terrible habits like not sleeping for two days and only living off of coffee will _ever_ change that.”

They look at each other for a moment; Tony speechless for once and searching Steve’s expression for any hint of him joking. When he doesn’t find anything, only seriousness and honest affection, the brunet relaxes back into the hold with a sigh and hides his face in Steve’s shoulder.

“… I love you too”, Tony whispers; and he doesn’t need to add _Thank you. For everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.<3  
> Please check out my partner's Prompt fills: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5585935


	12. "Take. This. Off."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Steve definitely thinks he's not kinky, Tony is all too happy to prove him wrong.
> 
> (Borderline-NSFW, they don't get it on but they do get a bit steamy in the last parts- But I ducked out of the actual sex omg)

Steve _doesn‘t_ consider himself a “kinky” man. The term (which he’s learnt from Tony, unsurprisingly) just implies too many weird things for him to be. He’s looked it up and the mere _memory_ of what he saw brings a light blush to his cheeks. Are people _really_ enjoying the stuff he’s found? It’s a bit hard to actually believe that. So really, Steve always argues whenever Tony calls him kinky in a mocking voice and insists that he’s rather tame, actually.

However, Tony doesn’t think so at all.

“Everyone has a dark side”, his boyfriend says one day as they laze around in bed. It’s early evening, but since Tony actually left the workshop and Steve had come to bed for a quick nap, neither of them feels the motivation to get out again. Steve looks up from the book he’s reading, blue eyes sliding over Tony’s form.

“I mean… there’s really _nothing_ that gets you going and that you’re embarrassed to tell?”, Tony prods, a lazy smile on his lips. He’s sprawled out on his back, but rolls over to curl against Steve, pushing his nose against the blond’s neck. “Nothing that you like to look at when you’re alone, Captain…?” The whispered words make Steve shiver. “Nothing that, hm… that you imagine doing to _me_?”

He blushes because _well_ , certainly there are some things Steve has thought of, but it’s nothing Tony hasn’t already let him do. Tony is _shameless_ with the things he does in bed and it never fails to leave Steve breathless.

“Steeeve, come on! Answer me! There HAS to be something that you’re into!”

Steve gives him a look and shrugs. “Nothing, really. I’m happy as it is.” The brunet grumbles, unsatisfied with the answer, while Steve busies himself with his book again. But he knows this isn’t over yet – Tony is working on a plan.

.

Said plan kicks into action a few days later. Steve suddenly finds a scary amount of _porn magazines_ scattered in the places where he spends the most time. Clint unfortunately finds some of them and keeps asking Steve about his preferences in bed, whether or not he likes to be tied down or rather have Tony handcuffed to the bed-

It always ends with Steve going as red as a cherry and he flees before more can come.  Unfortunately, Clint isn’t the only one who has fun making him blush with questions about his non-existent kinks. He’s barely escaped the kitchen and plans now to retreat into the safety of his private gym for a few hours of training, when JARVIS speaks up.

“Captain Rogers, Sir wishes to see you in the workshop.”

That’s… not exactly an odd request, but Steve is cautious. After all, he has been through some trouble thanks to his boyfriend, and when Tony now suddenly wants him in his workshop…

Steve squares his shoulders, turns around and walks over to the elevators. He can at least go and see what Tony has in store for him. However, when he arrives, the workshop is…. empty.

He looks around. Tony’s nowhere to be seen, only Dum-E beeps at him from his charging station. Otherwise, everything is quiet and the light is dimmed, creating an almost holy atmosphere. Steve is always filled with awe when he comes down here, a feeling that intensifies right now. He’s almost hesitant to call out.

“Tony?” His voice echoes through the large room. “Tony, come on. You wanted me down here? What for?” Steve starts to get nervous. What if Tony has hurt himself? What if-

“Oh helloooo Captain~”, comes Tony’s voice from behind him, as if on cue. It carries that low, suggesting tone that means a _lot_ of time spent in their bedroom and Steve swallows as he turns around.

He’s definitely not prepared for the sight.

Tony is dressed in _his_ uniform. It’s too big, of course it is, but he wears it like it’s _supposed to be_ that way. His lover has kept the clasps of the uniform open, revealing his neck and just a peek of chest. It’s revealing without giving away too much; enough to make Steve’s hands itch with the overwhelming need to see _more_ , to explore every inch of visible skin with his fingers and his tongue and-

The best thing probably is that Tony’s sloppy way of wearing the uniform shows off the hickeys on his neck and shoulders in an almost obscene manner. Steve’s mouth feels dry at the memory of when he has given Tony exactly these marks, how his lover has writhed underneath him, moaned his name-

Steve’s lips move on their own accord.

“Take. This. Off.” His voice is a _growl_ , low and raw from lust and it triggers an immediate reaction from Tony as well. Brown eyes go dark with equal heat and his lover smirks.

“Wow, Cap. I expected a reaction, but nothing like this-”

Tony never gets to finish that sentence. Steve is in his space in the blink of an eye and then they kiss, hot and demanding and the brunet shamelessly _moans_ into his lover’s mouth, body going lax in Steve’s strong grip. It’s passionate and lewd and it has Tony on full attention within seconds – not that he’d able to hide it while wearing Steve’s uniform.

It may be reinforced and thicker than the poor excuse of a suit Steve wore during New York, but it still hides absolutely nothing.

“Bed”, Steve growls against his lips and Tony laughs as the blond lifts him into his arms without effort.

“Told you I’d find your kink, Cap”, the brunet whispers in return as he’s carried off into their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my partner's Prompt fills: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5585935


	13. "My hands are shaking."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's wedding day.

Tony never thought he’d get this far. He’s never even imagined this, not really. Sure, there’s been Pepper and _maybe_ she could’ve been the one… but in the end, it’s probably for the best that they didn’t work out.

Otherwise things never would’ve led to the situation right now.

Tony looks at his reflection in the mirror and gives it a smile. Not to brag, but he _has_ come a long way. And right now, the next step is probably the biggest one he’ll ever take. With a little sigh, the brunet smooths his hands over his suit, fixes his tie for the umpteenth time and checks his appearance. He looks good, he has to admit that. And he looks _calm_ , something Tony honestly wouldn’t have expected from himself.

Not on his wedding day.

.

There’s a soft knock on the door and the typical sound of high heels. He doesn’t even have to look so know who it is; Pepper calls his name only seconds later. “Tony? Tony, where are you?”

He pokes his head out of the bathroom and grins. “Hey Pep, just getting ready. Did you think I was already on the run, huh?” She looks gorgeous in her blue gown and the silver jewelry accentuating her neck. Tony thinks for a second that it’s good there’s no bride here today, because Pepper (as well as Natasha) would both steal the show.

She gives him a smile as she approaches him, green eyes taking in his appearance. “I just wanted to see how you’re doing, Tony. That you get married is something I wouldn’t have expected. Not really.” Tony reaches for her hand and kisses it softly; a wordless gesture of saying _Thank you_.

“Didn’t think I’d actually do that, either. But… I’m fine, Pep. I really am. I’m not even nervous, just… excited.” He chuckles and his brown eyes catch on his left hand, where the ring will sit in less than an hour. “In movies, this is the moment where the groom always freaks out, right? Where they start doubting that they do the right thing… But I don’t doubt this, Pepper. I really have no doubt this will the right thing.”

Maybe it’s the general situation that makes him so sentimental and so willing to talk. Tony means what he says, though. All he feels is calmness and a happy warmth inside his chest. No room for any doubts. Steve loves him, and he loves Steve and soon he’ll be able to call the blond his husband. Tony really is looking forward to this.

When he looks up at Pepper, her eyes are brimmed with tears. “Oh Tony…”, she says softly and he wraps her in a hug. “I’m so happy for you, Tony. I’m… so very happy that you found him.”

Tony’s throat feels tight and his voice is too raw when he answers: “I wouldn’t be here without you, Pep. Thank you.”

Another knock on the door startles them both. “Hey, Tones! Swing your ass out of here, or are you planning to be late for your own wedding?”, Rhodey calls.

Tony pulls away from Pepper and gives both Rhodey and her a big grin.

“Let’s get me a husband!”

.

Despite what he said earlier, Tony _does_ start to feel nervous as he approaches the terrace, where the rest of the team is gathered. Rhodey grips his arm a little tighter, the gesture both reassuring and a way to say “If you’re going to run, I’ll drag your sorry ass over there personally.”

He still stops, despite the fingers that tighten around his arm and Rhodey’s warning eyebrow.

“Just… just give me a moment. I think I’ll pass out”, Tony mumbles. He’s breathing faster now and his heart beats quicker against his ribs than before. It’s definitely nervousness. And _maybe_ a little bit of fear. What if he goes out there and Steve isn’t there-

“Tony. Hey. Come on, don’t panic now, man! You’re like, three steps away from marrying _Captain America_ , so don’t you dare-”

“Steve. I’m marrying Steve”, Tony corrects and he _has_ to smile. There’s a difference between Steve and Captain America, but he can’t be bothered to explain that to Rhodey. Instead, he looks up, outside to the provisional altar and _oh_ \- There stands Steve, looking more handsome than Tony’s ever seen him and suddenly, all the previous nervousness is gone without a trace.

Suddenly, all that Tony wants is to be out there, by Steve’s side and hear him saying _Yes_ to him.

He straightens, anticipation showing on his face. Rhodey understands without a word, just leads him outside and it’s really the best moment of his life.

Steve’s face lights up as soon as he sees them, blue eyes momentarily widening before he breaks into a _brilliant_ smile. Tony’s heart aches at the view, overflowing with happiness and _love_ and he walks a little faster. Rhodey symbolically gives him away to Steve, claps him on the shoulder one last time and then steps away. It feels now as if there’s no one around anymore aside for Steve and him.

Tony looks up into the familiar face, and he’s unable to hold back the tears that suddenly blur his vision. When Tony looks down at his hands, he laughs.

“God, look at that. My hands are shaking. Just when I told Pep that I wasn’t nervous…”

Steve reaches out, covering Tony’s hands with his own and holds them steady. When the brunet looks up, he’s treated to another wonderful, breathtakingly-beautiful smile that makes his heart skip a beat. “I’m here, Tony”, Steve tells him. “I won’t let go.”

It’s all the reassurance that he needs. Tony knows that the blond means it; it’s a promise between them that they’ve kept for years now – and they are just about to renew it.

Tony’s hand finds its way around Steve’s neck and he pulls him down into a soft, loving kiss.

“Neither will I. Ever.”

He can’t stop smiling the entire time through the ceremony and still grins when Steve leans down, sealing their wedding vows with a kiss.


	14. "Does that require pants?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy mornings, Tony decides, are the best mornings.

Tony isn’t a lazy person. When there’s a problem, he’ll work on it until he’s either solved it or found a way around it, making the outcome ten times better than it was before. He’ll rather stay up for three days straight to finish a project than to leave it and sleep.

So really, he’s by no means lazy or quick to take time off of work.

Things have slightly changed after he got together with Steve. Steve is always a _very_ nice reason to abandon work or actually allow himself to be lured into bed after a 36-hours-invention binge. Steve is _also_ a nice reason to laze around on the couch after they had lunch together, instead of disappearing back into his lab right after.

Overall, Tony definitely blames his boyfriend for this new side of laziness on him; because he hasn’t been like that before knowing the blond.

Just like right now.

It’s still early in the morning. Tony grumbles as the sun hits his face and turns, burying deeper into the pillow. A hand moves over his back in a soothing gesture, massaging his shoulder before fingers run through his hair. He hums contentedly and Steve chuckles in return.

“You’re acting like a cat…”, his lover observes and Tony doesn’t even need to look to know that he’s smiling.

“Hmmm”, Tony hums noncomittically, then buries deeper into the pillow, half rolling over to press closer to Steve’s body. Another chuckle. The fingers in his hair still and instead, Steve’s weight shifts around until he’s pressed alongside Tony’s body and presses a kiss to his cheek. The brunet welcomes the added warmth, lifts his head and tucks it under Steve’s chin with a sigh.

He feels very lazy, content and absolutely not ready to get up.

Which actually makes Tony stop and think; he pulls back and gives his boyfriend a serious look. “Hey, what are _you_ even doing still in bed? It’s fuck-o’clock, I thought you’d be out for your run already…”, Tony says quietly, earning him a soft smile from Steve.

The blond ducks down and kisses him on the lips, again and again until they’re both grinning at each other.

Eventually, Steve pulls back, his cheeks covered with a faint blush and he says: “You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t feel like leaving…”

That’s actually really sweet, Tony decides as he cuddles close again. “Didn’t think you would slack off like this, Captain Fitness!”, he teases with a chuckle. Steve snorts and flicks him on the shoulder.

“Like _you_ are looking ready to get up!”, he replies. “You’re lazing around like a big, fat cat.”

It drifts off into friendly, affectionate banter that ends with Steve straddling Tony and tickling him into submission. He gasps and writhes, trying to escape but the blond has him caged between his legs, fingers relentlessly prodding and poking his ribs.

Tony’s in tears from laughing and finally manages a breathless “I give- oh my Go- _I give up_ , Steve, _Steve_ , stop, stop, I surrender!”

His super soldier leans down to kiss him, a smug expression on his face. “Then up with you. Rise and shine, Tony. I’ll make you breakfast, how does that sound?”

“Like it still requires too much effort!”, Tony complains good-naturedly. His eyes are glued to Steve as the blond gets up from the bed, naked except for the tight boxer briefs he wears and Tony _moans_ without shame when his lover bends over to pick something up from the floor.

Steve only shoots him an amused look and says: “Come on, sweetheart. Make an effort and get up. Pepper gave me your schedule and as much as I’d love to let you stay in bed, you’ve got a meeting right before lunch.”

“Does that require pants?”, the brunet asks with a lazy smile. He rolls over onto his side, watching as Steve gets dressed and tips his head back in a silent request when the blond looks back at the bed. Tony gets his kiss without a moment of hesitation and he closes his eyes at the warm, familiar press of Steve’s lips against his own, sighing when it ends.

With an overdramatic groan, he sits up and, just to make a point, pouts at the soldier.

“Fine, I’ll get dressed. But I demand a lot of attention tonight to make up for it.”

Steve’s smile is blinding.

“Don’t you always?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short today, but they're fluffy dorks in love. Partly written to cheer myself up.  
> Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome<3


	15. "You don't have the guts to kiss me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Steve doesn't want to be his boyfriend. Maybe Tony's just wishing for it to be that way. But in reality, Steve wants much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the Rating for this Chapter, ahahaa- Maybe I'll actually write something mroe explicit, but we'll see!

The world knows a lot of names to call Tony Stark. He’s aware of most of them, ignores half of them and lives up to a few. There are some that he even uses to introduce himself as; “Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist” has basically become his title. In any case, it’s better than being called _merchant of death_.

However, Tony has never been once before called a coward.

He’s down in his workshop and no, he is definitely _not_ sulking (thanks, Pepper) or running away ( _thanks_ , Natasha). No, this is a tactical retreat so he won’t do something stupid that he’ll regret later.

It’s probably stupid. He _knows_ that Steve likes him, they’ve been awkwardly dancing around each other for two years now, filled with too much sexual tension and lingering touches that always led to uncomfortable silence with both of them at a loss of what to do.

Tony doesn’t blame Steve for acting this way. The guy’s from the 40’s, probably has some _slight_ troubles with coming to terms with the whole “being gay is okay” thing and tries to find himself now. So really, Tony _understands_ that.

But he also knows that he is using it as an excuse to run away from Steve. To run away from what they could _be_.

There have been a few dates; Tony isn’t _that_ much of a coward, than you very much. He took Steve out for dinner, went with him to a baseball game and even arranged a day at some art gallery. Tony really doesn’t see the appeal, but it was so worth the smile he got from Steve for it.

That is all there’s been though. Nothing really… _changed_ between them after these dates and the brunet starts to think that they also would’ve done this if there were no romantic feelings involved. They’re good friends, after all. Maybe even best friends. Just… that seems to be it.

Tony’s forehead meets the table with a soft noise and he groans. God, this is all so complicated!

He gets that maybe Steve wants some time to think this over and that the blond isn’t one to kiss after the first date, but this is _frustrating._

Or maybe it’s a sign. Some higher entity telling him what a bad idea it is to get involved with Steve.

“Sir, maybe it would be a wise choice to talk to Captain Rogers about the problem?”, JARVIS suggests, but the brunet only grumbles and waves a hand at the ceiling. Yet another habit he’s picked up from the others, great…

“Stuff it, J. I’ll solve that myself. Maybe it’s just Cap-speak for _Thanks but actually no thanks, let’s stay friends_.” Tony imitates Steve’s voice at the last part, complete with an attempted Captain-America-frown and then throws his hands up in the air.

“Oh bullshit, whatever! I clearly need some coffee, I’m not thinking clearly. JARVIS, get the coffeemaker running, fresh, hot and black by the time I’m upstairs”, he tells his AI and gets up. For a brief moment, the brunet wonders why the Hell he doesn’t have a coffeemaker down _here_ – and promptly remembers the face Pepper made as she confiscated the first machine.

So, coffee upstairs.

Unfortunately however, Tony forgot that the kitchen has become sort-of a gathering point and he freezes when he promptly walks into Steve. The blond frowns at him as he looks him over, clearly able to identify the signs of yet another engineering binge and openly disapproving. Tony deliberately ignores him and makes a beeline for the coffeemaker. The scent fills the room with the rich aroma of expensive coffee; the brunet can barely wait to have his first sip.

“Tony.”

He closes his eyes and wraps his fingers around the mug, ignoring Steve.

“Tony-”

He inhales his coffee with a pleased little noise and sips, not bothering to restrain the moan of bliss that slips over his lips.

“Tony!” Steve’s voice sounds impatient now and Tony whips around, glaring at the soldier.

“ _What_ , Steve?! Let me have my coffee first, _then_ talk to me. I thought you got the memo.” He’s being unfair, Tony knows that, but Steve’s blue eyes are clouded over with open disapproval and he just… can’t stand it!

With determination clear on his face, Tony grips his mug tighter and decides that he’s better off in his workshop. However, Steve catches his arm when he tries to walk past him, pulling him back. The brunet tries to struggle, but the storm of emotions he can see in these blue eyes pin him into place. It’s a weird mix of feelings that Tony can see in them and he doesn’t really know what caused them. Remaining stubbornly silent, he waits.

Steve sighs. “Are you really not going to talk to me?”, he asks. “You’re being childish, Tony. I want to know what is up with you! You’ve been acting weird ever since we… ever since our last…” And _this_ , this right here, the way Steve stutters and doesn’t seem able to finish his sentence is what annoys Tony so much!

“Since our last _what_ , Steve?!”, he spits out, harsher than intended. “Can’t even say it? We had a _date_ , or at least I _thought_ that’s what it was! Thinking over it, though, it also could’ve been just a friend thing, right?”

There’s confusion written all over Steve’s face like he can’t follow Tony’s words. The brunet presses on, the words suddenly coming out in a rush that he can’t stop.

“If it’s only friendship that you want, then fine! I’ve got no problem with that! I only asked you out because I thought _Hey_ , what could possibly go wrong?! But you’re not-” Tony makes a helpless gesture with his free hand, frustration obvious from his tone. “You don’t seem to want _more_. Not like I want! We went out together, but didn’t even hold hands, or something. Or kiss. Or anything even _close_ to relationship-things! I totally get that you’re a living fossil and shit, that it’s strange for you, but when you don’t want me, just _tell me so_ and-”

“You don’t have the guts to kiss me”, Steve interrupts, his voice completely calm as if he states a fact.

It’s enough to stop Tony’s waterfall of words and he _stares_ , caught off guard. 

“I- WHAT?!”

Steve glances briefly at his lips before he repeats: “You don’t have the guts to kiss me. I was… waiting for it, some kind of move from you, but it never came. Sure, we were out together but as you said it, that also could’ve been a thing _friends_ do. You never…” and oh, now it’s Steve who sounds helpless and a bit confused. “You never seemed to want more.”

Wow okay, Tony thinks, still too baffled to react. Here he was, worrying over _nothing_ because Steve waited for him to make a move?

“Did you just call me a coward?”, Tony asks and uh, that’s not the point, is it- “ _You_ made me question if you like me at all just because I too was waiting for some reaction from you?!”

At _that_ a surprised expression crosses Steve’s face, before his lips curve upwards into a soft, almost shy smile. Tony tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat at that, but fails miserably. Instead, he moves his arm – the one that’s still in Steve’s grip – and when he is released without a problem, the brunet puts his coffee down with a very determined expression on his face.

“Steve Grant Rogers, the world calls me a _lot_ of things”, Tony starts as he steps closer, fingers ghosting over the blond’s chest. “But a _coward_ is a first. You think I don’t have the guts to kiss you?”

Steve’s smile widens, becomes cheeky and Tony takes it as the challenge it is. With one quick motion, he tangles his fingers in the collar of Steve’s shirt, yanking him down in the same moment as he leans up. Their lips meet halfway, just a brief contact – but then Steve’s hand shoot out as well, settle on Tony’s hips and draw him in against a deliciously hard body. The brunet manages somewhere in between heated, passionate kisses to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck to pull him closer against himself, _finally_ prying these soft lips open and he groans into Steve’s mouth, his tongue pushing past to taste the blond fully.

Within seconds, they’re both flushed and breathless, mindlessly moving against each other on nothing more than pure instinct and want. Tony grinds provocatively against Steve’s groin; they’re both hard and aroused and God, he wants all this and more-

“Third date means we get to have sex”, the brunet whispers against Steve’s lips, enjoying the little gasp that follows his words. The super soldier shudders against him, but tightens his hold, clearly not wanting to let him go.

“Take me to _bed_ , Steve.” Tony’s voice hides _nothing_ of the pure, unadulterated want he feels and a second later, he’s lifted up, legs wrapping around Steve’s middle.

Steve’s blue eyes, dark with lust, glint with mischief and promises.

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments would be and always are appreciated<3


	16. "You look dead. Have you slept last night at all?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to sleep and Steve helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, angst somehow wouldn't come - instead it happened to be fluff again. Enjoy some tooth-rotting fluffy dorks!

Steve’s mornings usually start the same way every day. He gets up at 6am sharp, finds some comfy clothes and goes out running for an hour.

The only thing that changed about this routine after he started dating Tony was that he returns back to the bed after getting dressed, press a kiss to Tony’s lips and then leave for his run.

Sometimes his lover is up by the time he comes back to the tower. Other times Tony still lazes around in bed, not sleeping anymore, but too lazy and comfortable to leave, wrapped up in the leftover-heat of Steve under the blankets. Steve’s never immune to that particular view, which is why he usually ends up back in bed together with Tony, simply kissing each other until something comes up.

And _then_ there are times where Tony doesn’t even make it into bed. Steve has given up on trying to coax the genius out of his workshop when he’s really far gone and tinkering away with hundreds of new ideas and filled to the brim with energy. It’s beautiful to watch the brunet when he’s like this; it’s like a force of nature made human.

It always leaves Steve breathless, unable to keep up because Tony is so _fast_ with everything he does and impossible to be contained.

So he doesn’t _try_ to contain Tony, or hold him back. Steve lets him do whatever it is that he’s doing, but he does sneak into the lab from time to time to bring his lover food and coffee. Besides, those nights where Tony doesn’t come to bed at _all_ are very rare these days.

Today it’s a morning where Steve wakes up alone; something he isn’t used to.

When he asks JARVIS, he’s informed that Tony is down in the lab, but the AI doesn’t specify if Tony is _already_ down there, or _still_ down there.

It doesn’t matter right now. Steve finds some sweatpants, picks one of the white t-shirts that, according to Tony, are “so distracting that all I can think about when I see you in this is how much I want to drag you off to bed and fuck you until you’re screaming.” The blond smiles at the memory, pulls the shirt on and heads off for the kitchen.

To his surprise, Clint, Natasha and even Bruce are already there, the latter preparing tea for all of them. “Good morning, Steve. Do you want a cup, too?” Steve gives them all a smile. “Sure. Just let me find Tony first. From what JARVIS told me, he’s down in his lab… either he’s been there all night, or got there before I woke up.”

“My money’s on the first option”, Clint chips in without bothering to look up from the scrambled eggs he’s making. “Stark being up _before_ you? The day that happens will be the day the world explodes!”

Steve gives the archer a glare for that, but secretly he knows it’s true. Tony is not one to get up before 10am, unless he never even went to bed in the first place. He goes over to the coffeemaker, pulling out his lover’s favourite mug. He’s just filled it, when the door opens again and a very tired-looking Tony stumbles in.

He doesn’t look at any of them. As if he’s in trance, Tony heads straight for the coffeemaker – and right into Steve’s arms. The blond hugs him for a moment, nose pressed into the dark locks.

“Morning, sweetheart”, Steve mumbles. The brunet makes a noise that could be everything from _Morning_ to _Fuck off_ , before he actually whines. _That_ is a sound that Steve recognizes and he presses the mug into Tony’s waiting hands.

In the following silence, Steve looks Tony over and he doesn’t quite like what he sees. The brunet seems bone-tired, no longer filled with the energy that kept him up before. Tony rather makes the impression as if he’ll collapse within the next ten seconds.

“You look dead”, Steve observes. He reaches out with one hand and brushes his fingers gently over Tony’s cheek, smiling when the brown eyes close in bliss at the contact. “Have you slept last night at all?”

“Didn’t”, the genius mumbles into his coffee. The caffeine seems to be helping since he looks more awake with each sip, but to Steve it’s clear that he’ll need to get his boyfriend into bed first, go on his jog later. “Or rather, couldn’t. Got a project. It’s complicated. Doesn’t make sense yet, but I’ll figure it out. Just needed some coffee first.”

In addition to his words, Tony holds up the mug before he turns and makes a step towards the door. Steve grabs his arm before he can go further, pulling him back into his arms. He ignores Clint’s exclamation, something like “Spare me with the PDA, guys!” and runs his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Tony, you’re going to bed. Right now.”

Brown eyes look back at him, open and honest. There’s no mask right now, nothing that shields Tony from Steve’s knowing glance. The blond sighs inwardly at the stubborn determination he can read in his lover’s eyes. “You really need some sleep. I missed you last night, Tony.” He strokes the curve of his lover’s jaw, feels how the tension bleeds out of the body in front of him. Steve knows he has almost won.

“Come on, sweetheart. Sleep now, more inventions later.”

Tony surrenders into his embrace with a sigh and presses his nose into Steve’s neck. “… come with me?”, he asks quietly – and there’s no way Steve can resist that. He steals a kiss, then reaches for Tony’s hand and leads him outside.

Minutes later, they’re both back in bed, curled around each other and with Tony’s head tucked under his chin. Steve rubs circles into the other’s back, feeling content and happy. He listens to the way Tony’s breath evens out, feeling a smile stretching his lips.

“Sleep well, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Comments are always appreciated<3


	17. "Tony and ARC reactor feels + Steve" - Anonymus Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "Tony being ashamed about his ARC reactor until Steve tells him he's beautiful just the way he is. Maybe some cuddling."
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a warning for mentions of a panic attack - if it bothers you, please skip this Prompt!

Afghanistan has changed a lot of things. A _lot_ of things. It definitely put an end to Tony’s day as a playboy, even though he does his best to keep this image up for the press. There’s always some model hanging from his arm whenever he goes out in public, but it never leads to more.

Only three people have seen the ARC reactor after Tony has come home, and one of them tried to rip it out of his chest.

Pepper is different. But while she seems to accept the device and is glad that it keeps Tony alive, he can see the fear in her eyes whenever he happens to walk into her with the reactor showing. She’ll look at it first and _then_ at him, but it’s enough to remind him every time that she’s scared of it. Not that she would ever admit it out aloud, because Pepper is too perfect, too kind for this, but Tony _knows_ she also finds it ugly.

If he would’ve had someone else for changing the first ARC reactor, he wouldn’t have asked her. Wouldn’t have put her through having to do this. All too clearly Tony remembers the horror in her eyes when she understood just _how_ intrusive the ARC is, how deep it actually goes into his chest.

He can’t blame her for being repulsed by it.

It’s not like he likes it, either.

For Tony, the glowing orb in his chest has become a constant reminder of his own failures. It’s probably karma that he got blown up but didn’t die. It’s a reminder of Yinsen, who saved his life but died for him, even though Tony is sure he didn’t deserve that. Yinsen was a better man than he will ever be. Yinsen would have deserved to live.

Tony’s aversion against the reactor becomes so bad that he can’t even stand to look at it. He hides it under his clothes, covers the glow – even though it mostly worsens his anxiety when he wakes up and _can’t see the light of the reactor, why, Obie, why did you take it from me, why are you doing this, why- Obie no, please-_

He wakes up countless times, clutching his chest while panic surges through him, only receding once he has somehow wrenched his shirt up high enough to expose the blue light.

Then there is the break-up with Pepper.

It’s for the best, Tony keeps telling that to himself. Clinging to a relationship that won’t work because of him isn’t fair to her, so he agrees, lets her go, even though he thinks his heart is breaking.

(He also feels _relieved_ when she breaks up with him and then immediately guilty. But now he no longer needs to worry about Pepper seeing the ARC reactor and faking being okay with it. Tony even relaxes enough to start sleeping without a shirt again, the blue light still odd and a painful reminder, but comforting as well.)

.

Steve, when he sees the reactor for the first time, reacts differently than Tony expected. Sure, the blond _stares_ at it too, like everyone else did so far, but then he extends a hand as if to touch and-

Tony flinches away from the gesture. It leads to a very awkward apology (from Steve) and a panicked rant (from Tony) and they can’t really ease the tension between them after this.

Things shift when they start dating. Where Tony formerly fled from being touched, he now finds himself _craving_ the contact. It’s comforting to have Steve by his side, or to curl up in the blond’s arms after a long day. Simply _waking up_ next to Steve becomes Tony’s favourite thing and he spends long moments in bed, simply watching his lover.

The sex is awesome, too. Steve respects his decision to keep his shirt on, doesn’t ask, doesn’t _push_. He accepts it, but Tony often thinks back to the way the blond whispered: “ _But you know, there’s nothing about you that you need to hide. I love everything about you. Every. Little. Bit._ ”

As weird as it may sound, these words are what make the decision for Tony.

The next time Steve pins him to the wall of their room and kisses him senseless, he catches one of Steve’s hands and wordlessly shoves it under his shirt. Blue eyes look at him surprised, but pleased; and it’s so _Steve_ to ask verbally for permission anyway.

“You… are you sure, Tony?”, he mumbles in between their frantic kisses and God, isn’t that an unfair way of asking when Tony can barely focus on anything else than Steve’s lips-

“I’m sure”, he gasps and looks up at his lover. “Very sure. I haven’t… Uh, no one’s seen me naked for a while. Pepper didn’t- She couldn’t stand to look at-”

Steve understands, and cuts him off before he can say more. One moment later, he sets Tony down against the bed while his hand creeps under the black shirt, pushing it up. The blond is careful in his movements, pauses to give Tony time to pull back or stop him – but nothing happens. Steve pulls the brunet against his chest, kissing him again before he grips the hem of the shirt and pulls it off.

He can pinpoint the moment they leave Tony’s comfort zone. His lover tenses in his lap, freezing. When Steve looks up, the brown eyes are wide open, showing a vulnerability he doesn’t know from Tony. The dimly lit room is now bathed in the glow of the reactor and Steve’s eyes are drawn to it.

It’s impressive. It’s a work of art. Steve _aches_ to touch it, but he doesn’t know if he can already go this far. Instead, he wraps one arm around Tony’s waist, the other hand tangling into brown locks and he pulls his lover down into a kiss.

“Can I- Can I touch…?”, he whispers against the soft lips and feels Tony freeze again. But then he nods ever so slightly and Steve’s hand starts to wander, caresses every inch of skin on the way from Tony’s back to his side, and then up to his chest.

Very, _very_ carefully, the blond traces the casing of the reactor with his fingers and then leans forward on impulse, pressing a kiss to the glass covering it.

“It’s _beautiful_ , Tony”, he says. “ _You_ are beautiful.”

“It’s not, it’s… ugly and intrusive and-” Tony’s voice wobbles, as if he’s about to cry and Steve catches his eyes, looking firmly, honestly at him.

Their lips are mere millimeters away when he says: “It’s as beautiful as the rest of you, Tony. I don’t know why you think it’s ugly, but I swear I will make you believe just how amazing it is. How amazing _you_ are. And when I have to spend my life doing so, well… I will.”

Tony kisses him at this and Steve can taste the tears on their lips, but he doesn’t say anything further. He wraps his lover in an embrace, holds him tight until he stops trembling and _then_ Steve spends what feels like hours mapping every inch of Tony’s body with his mouth, thoroughly worshipping him.

Later, as they are a mess of entangled limbs and sweaty skin pressed against skin, Tony murmurs _“Thank you.”_ into his chest and Steve knows that it’s a start of making him believe how truly beautiful he is.


	18. "No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony uses pick-up lines on Steve - Steve gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this-  
> Basically silliness ahead, mixed with too many bad pick-up lines.  
> Enjoy anyways<3

Steve is aware of Tony’s reputation. So he expects certain things from the man; _especially_ after they get together. But Tony always surprises him somehow, and it’s not only in bed.

Sometimes it happens at the most random occasions.

.

“Hey Steve, I got lost in your eyes, do you have a map?” Tony’s voice is so casual as if he’s hasn’t just delivered one of the most awful puck-up lines Steve has ever heard, but he chokes on his coffee anyways. Natasha pats his back until he stops coughing, but the dark blush on his cheeks has nothing to do with the coughing fit.

Before he can manage a response, Tony grins at him and waltzes out.

.

The next time it happens, they’re in the rec room. It’s Thursday, with means movie night and the whole team is gathered together. Tony is pressed into Steve’s side, head resting on his chest while he blond runs his fingers slowly through his lover’s hair.

Suddenly, Tony leans up a little and Steve shivers at the brush of lips against his jaw. The brunet keeps moving, until his breath brushes hotly against the soldier’s ear. It’s definitely more arousing than it should be, so Steve tries to ignore it.

“If I flip a coin now… what are my chances of getting laid?”, Tony whispers and everyone in the room turns when Steve chokes again, followed by a horrified “Tony!”, while the genius laughs at the reaction.

He _does_ get laid afterwards – but Steve keeps denying that it was because of this cheesy line.

.

It keeps happening. Tony uses pick-up lines on him and even though Steve has learnt to expect them by now, he is still always surprised.

They just ended today’s battle and Steve looks over to where Thor is busy tying up the villain of the week. It wasn’t a long fight and no one is hurt.

All that is left to do is clean-up, then debrief and then they can go home.

Steve is looking forward to the last part; with a bit of luck he can lure Tony into bed right away instead of letting him disappear into the workshop and then they can indulge in a lazy evening.

He looks over the street, searching for Tony. His genius touches down only a couple of meters away, faceplate flipped up and even from the distance Steve can see the wide grin.

“Hey Steve!”, Tony shouts across the street. “If I follow you home, will you keep me?”

Steve can hear the team laughing at his reaction through the comms.

.

It can’t go on like this. Steve really isn’t the naïve, pure virgin everyone makes him out to be, but he never seems to be able to stop blushing when Tony is around. Or whenever Tony uses one of these damn lines on him. It’s not even the line itself; it’s the way Tony _says_ them.

But Steve has had enough and he gets ready for a counterattack.

With JARVIS’ help, he researches some silly pick-up lines as well and by the end of it, he’s got a nice list. With a grin, he stuffs the list into his pants and awaits the next occasion.

.

Tony stares at him from across the room and his gaze is so intense that Steve’s cheeks heat up. But he doesn’t react, just _waits_ – and sure enough, after a moment Tony says: “Sorry for staring, I’m just checking you for injuries… it must be a long fall from Heaven!”

Steve turns, fixates Tony with his glance and shamelessly looks him over. He even goes so far as to leer at him and oh, there it is, Tony looks a tad confused-

There’s absolute silence and Steve never once looks away. Finally, when he can see his lover starting to fidget, he licks over his lips and says: “Sorry, I’m an artist, it’s my _job_ to stare at beautiful men.”

Tony’s mouth falls open and he visibly gasps. Steve’s grin widens at the view as he rests his hands on his hips, leering at his lover. It feels pretty nice to be the cause for Tony being _speechless_.

His victory lasts for about a minute – but then Tony shoots back.

“No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes!”

Steve fights the blush creeping onto his cheeks and says: “Oh, I must be a snowflake, because I’m falling for you.”

“Steve, I’m fighting the urge to make you the happiest man on earth tonight~”

“When I first saw you, I looked for a signature because every masterpiece has one!”

Tony huffs. “I’m not actually this tall, I’m sitting on my wallet.”

“There’s only one thing I want to change about you and that’s your last name”, Steve replies. At this, his lover stills for a moment, looking at him with an intensity that makes his skin prickle and his heart beat faster.

“There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off of you”

A loud, _pained_ groan interrupts them, followed by Clint saying: “Oh God, guys, please stop, this is disgusting and painful to listen to! Just get a room, at least those are soundproofed!”

Steve looks back at Tony. They don’t even need more words – he takes Tony’s hand and leads him off to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated<3


	19. "Tony being insecure and scared of Steve breaking up with him" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Steve telling Tony they need to talk so Tony is really scared and nervous. Steve sits him down and starts his speech with "I met someone" and Tony completely freezes, panics and his world crashes down, he feels like he is going to throw up because of the anxiety, and he is sure Steve is leaving him. He doesn't even register anything he said after those 3 words. Clue: Steve wanted to say that he met someone who could rent them a beach house for vacation.
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr again, thank you and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Tony being scared of being left, so this got a tad out of hand- I added cuddles and a very understanding Steve, of course!

The thing is, Steve is too good for him.

It’s a fact Tony is well aware of and it amazes him that even after six months of dating, Steve still seems to actually _want_ to be with him. Which is surprising enough, really, but Tony also shamelessly enjoys it. He has grown up with little warmth and affection directed towards him, and Steve gives it so willingly that he soaks it up like a sponge.

Every touch, every kiss is pure _bliss_ for him. He savours the moments where he can curl up against Steve and stay close to him, relishing the proximity.

He especially loves when they go to bed together and Tony can put his head on Steve’s chest. To hear his lover’s strong, steady heartbeat is more soothing than anything else and it always gets him to fall asleep in seconds.

But as happy as Tony is, there’s also always underlying _fear_.

Steve stays with him, even tells him loves him, but it’s hard for Tony to believe him. Not that he doubts Steve’s feelings, God no! But generally people _rarely_ stay with him, so the brunet can’t make the creeping fear disappear that one day, Steve will no longer want him, will no longer be willed to put up with all his flaws.

It’s enough sometimes to wake him up in the middle of the night. When it happens, Tony finds himself staring at Steve, sleeping so peacefully by his side, and he’s always amazed that Steve is _still_ here, _still_ with him.

While it’s reassuring to be able to lie back down and curl into Steve’s arms… Tony never can’t make the voice in his disappear that tells him it’s only a matter of time until Steve will find someone better than him.

.

Seven months of dating, and Tony has made a bit of progress. Yes, he’s still not completely certain that he’ll get a “forever” with Steve, but maybe it’ll be enough for a few more months. Overall, he is pretty happy currently.

The blond super soldier spoils him with attention and it’s all too easy for Tony to lose himself in it. He loves the way Steve’s face lights up when he sees him, loves the way the feeling of Steve’s lips against his own has become something familiar. Tony feels genuinely happy, safe and loved.

Until everything comes to a crashing halt a week later.

“Tony?” He turns around, smiling brightly at his boyfriend who just entered the kitchen. Steve probably just returned from his run – Tony only now left his lab and is actually on his way to sleep.

“Good morning, beloved! I’m about to hit the bed, wanna join me?” Steve pecks him quickly on the lips, but shakes his head.

“I can’t. I’ll meet Natasha in ten minutes, some new mission came up.” Tony hides the disappointment behind a smile. Well, that had to be expected. Maybe he can get Steve to join him later…

“And, Tony?”

He looks up, tilting his head in a silent encouragement for Steve to continue.

“I need to talk to you when I’m back, okay? See you then.”

.

These last few words are enough to set Tony on _fire_. He’s pacing in his lab, tense and nervous because what could Steve want to talk to him about? His mind fires ideas at him, creates possible scenarios and ten different ways of how Steve will tell him that he’s sorry, and that Tony is a good guy, yes, but that they are no longer working and Steve doesn’t want to hurt him by staying.

By the time JARVIS announces Steve’s return, Tony is a mental wreck.

He inwardly steels himself against what is to come – he has survived Pepper breaking up with him, he will survive this. It will hurt, oh God it will hurt, but he can go through this.

‘ _Besides, maybe it’s just something silly and I’m panicking for nothing’_ , the brunet thinks to himself, but the idea sounds flimsy. People tend to leave him, after all…

Steve is smiling like he always does whenever he sees Tony; as if he’s lighting up his whole world. Tony’s chest tightens with emotions at the sight and he slips easily into his faked, practiced smile, trying to stay calm on the outside.

The blond takes him by the hand, gently leading him over to the shabby couch. Tony is hyperaware of every little movement and touch, trying to figure out what Steve is up to.

They sit down side by side. His lover is warm against him, the brunet thinks distractedly and his eyes drop down to where Steve is still holding his hand.

“You, uh, wanted to talk to me about something?”, Tony starts and God, he hopes he doesn’t sound as nervous and scared as he feels. Steve’s face is thoughtful, but not the kind of serious the brunet would have expected for this. Hope blooms deep within him – maybe this really is nothing and-

“I met someone”, Steve says and whatever follows, it’s drowned out.

All that Tony hears are these three words, his mind replaying them over and over and _over_ again.

Steve met someone.

Steve will leave him.

This is it, the moment he’s been afraid of ever since they got together. This is Steve trying to make the break-up as gentle as possible in an effort not to hurt Tony, and his chest aches terribly with the thought that Steve is _still_ polite with him, still so loving-

-ny? Tony? Tony, hey! What happened, Tony, why are you crying? _Tony!_ ”

He blinks, once, twice, still not seeing much behind the veil of tears. Slowly, Steve comes into his view, suddenly kneeling in front of him rather than sitting by his side.

Strong, warm hands steady him and he can’t keep down a hitching sob.

“Tony, what is it, please talk to me- Why are you crying? What happened, sweetheart? You can tell me, I’m here for you, you are safe with me, Tony-”

“Don’t try to be nice!”, he bursts out, voice breaking at the words. “I don’t- I don’t want to hear whom you met, I _know_ they are better, I know I’m no match for you, but please- I- I can be better, I will be better, I’ll-”

He’s pulled against Steve’s chest, into the safe warmth of Steve’s arms and Tony slumps, shaking and trying to get his tears under control. He’s embarrassed for crying, he hasn’t cried in a _long_ while- There goes his attempt to handle this calm and mature.

It takes a while for his confused, racing mind to quiet down enough so he can hear Steve’s words. The blond hasn’t stopped whispering to him, soothing and low, but only _now_ the words sink in. “Tony, sweetheart, I didn’t meet someone else I _love_. God, where do you even have this idea? Did you think- Oh, of course you did, right… Tony, listen to me.”

Steve moves, one arm moving to Tony’s chin. He tilts his head back enough so they can look at each other and the brunet bites his lip against the bubbling emotions. And then he’s being kissed.

Steve pulls back, studies his face before he kisses him again, on the lips, on the nose, on the cheek. His lips wander over Tony’s face, kissing away the tears and he’s so confused, but it’s so nice, so nice…

“I _love_ you, Tony”, Steve mumbles against his temple. “I love _you_ and only you, and I don’t know how many more times it’ll take before you believe me, but I will never stop telling you. Alright?”

Tony forces his eyes to open and nods. He doesn’t doubt the words, god- he never did, but he doesn’t have a good track-record with relationships and Steve’s simply _amazing_.

The blond doesn’t seem satisfied with his non-verbal answer. Fingers run through his hair and come to a halt at the back of his neck. Tony shivers in pleasure at the touch, visibly relaxing and at _this_ , Steve’s lips quirk up in a little smile. “There you go, sweetheart. Did you hear what I was saying?”

“… no?”, Tony replies, truthfully and he winces inwardly at the sigh Steve lets out. Then, his lover moves him, pulls him forward and off the couch, right into his lap. They are pressed chest to chest, brown eyes looking into brilliant blue.

“I said”, Steve repeats patiently. “That I met someone _who could rent us a beach house for our planned vacation._ For our six-month-anniversary? We talked about this, and you argued that you could just _buy_ us a beach house. I quote: _“No need to rent one, Steve, I can literally just buy us a house wherever the fuck you want a house.”_ Ring any bells, hm?”

If Tony hasn’t felt ashamed, he now certainly does.

“Sounds like something I’d say”, he answers weakly and feels really, _really_ stupid.

Luckily, and for reasons he will probably never figure out, Steve is not only understanding, but also incredibly patient. He wraps Tony up in a big, warm hug, head tucked under his chin and just holds him for a long moment. When the silence stretches on for too long, the brunet squirms and says: “Steve- Steve, I’m sorry I freaked out. I should have more faith in you than this, I’m so-”

A finger lands on his lips, effectively cutting him off.

“I don’t want to hear an apology from you. I love you, and I see where you were coming from. I could’ve phrased it better. Less misleading. Now…” He grins, bright and beautiful and Tony’s heart melts at the sight.

“Now let me make it up for scaring you, okay?”

Tony can’t help the smile that creeps onto his lips in return and he leans forward impulsively, kissing Steve.

“Sounds like a plan, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated!<3 Thanks for reading.


	20. "Steve and Tony fighting over who sleeps on the side of the bed closer to the door" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "How about Steve always sleeping closer to the door because he wants to be closer to the possible threat and Tony arguing bc "This is my side I ALWAYS sleep on this side!" And that's their first relationship problem because both are protective as fuck."
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE protective boyfriends! But I suck at writing them arguing... Hopefully it's still okay!

The problem turns up completely unexpected.

Or rather, Tony hasn’t noticed it until now, because the first times Steve and him actually made it to bed, the following activities exhausted him too much to care.

Right now, however, he definitely notices.

“Steve, what are you doing?”

Blue eyes look up at him, a hint of confusion over the question showing. His lover tilts his head and asks: “I don’t know what you mean?”

Steve is stretched out on the bed, a sight that makes Tony’s heart skip a beat, and he looks very comfortably. With a book in his hands, halfway sitting up with his back pressed against the headrest, the blond completes the picture of domesticity. But that’s not what confuses Tony.

“I mean”, he starts, pointing an accusing finger towards his boyfriend. “Why are you on the _left_ side of the bed?”

His question is met with an even more perplexed expression. Steve’s brows furrow as he obviously tries to figure out what Tony means. “I always sleep here, Tony. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed it!”

Tony snorts, fondly rolling his eyes. “Not sure how much _you_ would notice when you have a hot, blond super soldier trying to fuck your brains out! I feel the need to say that I didn’t grasp much of what was going on except for whatever the Hell you did with your tongue. Like- For real, Steve, who the fuck taught you that?”

“Tony!” Steve’s cheeks turn a faint shade of red and he raises the book a bit higher, hiding behind it. “That’s not the point! Do you have a problem with me sleeping here?”

He crosses the distance, positioning himself next to the bed. Brown eyes look it over and Tony put his hands on his hips. “Of course not. But you’re on the wrong side. Move over!”

Steve returns his look unimpressed and calm. He even smiles when he answers: “No. I’m always sleeping here, I won’t suddenly change. Now stop complaining and get in here, Tony!”

“No! What reason do you have to be on that side?”

And _now_ they have hit the core of problem, it seems, because the relaxed expression on Steve’s face vanishes, is replaced by a frown. His eyes are very serious when Tony looks into them.

His lover puts the book down. “We’re both not exactly living what I’d call a “safe life”, Tony. What if someone breaks into the tower? Or into our room? This side’s closer to the door. I can react faster to a possible threat when I sleep here. That reason enough?”

Tony frowns, too, a hint of steel in his eyes. It’s a good explanation, it _is_ , but it’s the exact reason why _he_ too normally sleeps on that side.

“Steve, this is _my_ side. I _always_ sleep on this side! And before you ask, yes for exactly the same reason! I’ve got an armor here in the room, I can call it if someone ever attacks us! That’s safer than watching you battling without your Frisbee!”

“It’s _not_ a Frisbee, how many times have I told you that- And how’s your armor safer? I heal a lot faster than you, _and_ I’m trained in hand-to-hand combat. Your suit would take too long to assemble, whereas I can fight with my hands!”

They both glare at each other. Tony feels sick at the idea of Steve trying to fight without his uniform or shield to protect him. He may heal faster, yes, but he’s still very much human and vulnerable. So the brunet definitely finds that the armor is a better solution. He can remote control it and that would put neither of them in the line of danger!

Tony’s arms are crossed over his chest and he huffs in annoyance; Steve looks irritated too but unwilling to give in.

“This is ridiculous, Steve! Just move over!”

“No. My reflexes are faster than yours, that’s another advantage. I could react before you can even call your suit!”

And oh, it’s _on_ now. Tony growls, actually _growls_ and throws his hands up. “JARVIS will alert me! He can detect intruders-”

“And what if they take JARVIS offline?”

“That won’t fucking happen! I’ve protected him against external attacks, the firewall he’s got is a work of beauty. PLUS he can very much protect himself-”

Steve cuts him off with a wave of his hand; a gesture so atypical and weird that it’s enough to shut Tony up.

“I know you trust him, and I do, too, but Tony- If it ever comes down to the worst, the _actual_ fighting abilities will be better than having an AI. Even such an amazing one like JARVIS.”

As much as Tony loves Steve, _this_ is something he can’t accept. How can Steve doubt JARVIS’ abilities? How can he even suggest that someone will have the knowledge or tech to disable JARVIS? Tony still has nightmares about Obie, about how JARVIS hadn’t been able to call anyone for help because Obie had the override codes. He has fixed that, after everything that’s happened. No-one except for Tony knows now how to disable JARVIS. Even the override codes Pepper and Rhodey have are not enough to do something bigger than open a door even though Tony has it on lockdown.

“JARVIS always keeps me safe, Steve. Whether I’m in the suit or here at home. And no one has the power anymore to turn him off. I made sure of that! Now let’s stop this idiotic argument. Move over!”

They stare at each other for another minute; Steve doesn’t move an inch and there’s stubbornness showing clearly on his face. Tony knows this expression too well, but damn it all if he gives up now!

“Steve-”

“Don’t you understand that I’m _worried_ about you, Tony?” The blond reaches out, takes one of Tony’s hands and tugs. He follows with little resistance. Sure, he’s pissed, but Tony can never resist Steve’s puppy-dog eyes. “If I could, I’d love to tell you to stay here at home, where I know you’d be safe. But I _know_ how much you love to be out as Iron Man, how much you love to fight. I wouldn’t even dream to take that from you, so… let me have this? Please? It’s… it’s such a small thing, Tony, but it means a lot. If I can keep an eye on the door while I know you’re on the other side sleeping, then it calms me.”

It’s all kinds of unfair of Steve to say this, Tony thinks. It’s even more unfair to say it with such an honest expression, one that shows all the affection and love Steve feels for him.

Tony sighs in defeat.

When Steve tugs at his hand again, he practically falls forward into the bed, into Steve’s waiting arms and allows the blond to kiss him. “You’re a huge sap. And way too overprotective. I’m letting you sleep here now, but _next_ time-”

“Next time, you will sleep here?“, Steve finishes for him. He even has the guts to grin, all cocky and challenging.

“I so will, just you wait, Captain Overprotective”, Tony grumbles against the broad chest, but wraps his arms around Steve and closes his eyes.


	21. "Touch-starved Tony" - Anon Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "Do you ever think about Tony being touch starved? He desperately wants affection, but he doesn't know how to ask for it. He always feels like he is throwing himself at people, especially when he tries to hug them. They give him an awkward pat on the back and let go quickly and Tony just wants to cry. Nobody ever initiates any contact with him. And he just wants someone to hold him close for not only couple of seconds, but for couple of minutes, until he is ready to let go. Would you write that?"
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would definitely write this, haha /)7(\;; Question is just if I managed to do your idea justice... It got a bit out of hand, and I am not 100% satisfied with it, but hey-   
> Updates will be very slow from now on until next Week, I have Exams and I gotta study ;7;)/

It is an open secret that Tony doesn’t like to be touched. He allows casual touches, always has some girl on his arm and he’s no stranger to meaningless sex; even uses it to combine pleasure with business. But other than that, Tony Stark rather avoids being touched by others, blocking attempts with sharp sarcasm and a smile.

Or at least, that’s what the press thinks.

In reality, Tony is _starved_ to be touched. He aches to curl up in someone’s arms without being expected to do much more. He longs for affection and the warm comfort only physical contact can give. But he hides this need, stacks it away and plays the unapproachable playboy who is quick to say yes to a One Night Stand but doesn’t stay once it’s over.

He has learnt the hard way that people apparently react weirdly to him touching them in a more than professional manner. When he was younger, in his twenties, Tony used to greet the handful of people he considered his “friends” with hugs, but he quickly noticed a certain… aversion against this.

The thing is, those people never even _once_ hugged him back. The closest he’s got was a rather awkward pat on the back before they drew back, away from him. Tony refused to feel hurt over it, but something within him always broke a little more whenever it happened.

But the lesson stuck.

Today, _he_ is the one feeling weird and awkward whenever he touches someone mindlessly, an instinct more than a rational decision. He’s quick to draw back, smile and play it off. He feels like he’s throwing himself at others nowadays, even with the smallest of touches.

He is still almost desperate for contact, for being touched for longer than a few seconds, but Tony tries to ignore that need. It’s a small mystery to him _why_ he wants it so much and deliberately ignores all the research reports that will tell him about it being a result of being neglected as a child. So what if his father wasn’t one to touch him any more than he had to, and his mother was emotionally distant?

He is a Stark. He should be okay without all this sentiment.

But he isn’t.

Pepper is the first one in a long time to show affection towards him. And while she lights up his world for a while, soothing his insatiable need for being touched, it’s simply not enough. She’s always the first one to draw back, even when he’s not ready to let go yet.

When they break up, Tony is pretty much certain that he’ll never find someone perfect for him, willed to touch him and give him the attention he needs, because if even _Pepper_ couldn’t handle him – then who can?

Then the whole Chitauri invasion happens and suddenly, Tony finds himself housing a team of superheroes in his tower. His world is thoroughly being turned upside down by having them around, but, as he finds, it’s not bad. They are all a tad awkward with each other at first, sure. None of them is really used to share their living space, but they make it work and after three months, they are a real team.

It also comes with a bunch of benefits. Bruce with his amazing cooking skills is one of them. And Clint, who never fails to rile Tony up and frustrate him, but they have some kind of connection and might become great friends one day. There is also Steve, who, much to Tony’s delight, is apparently someone who likes to touch others. After they’ve gotten over their initial hate for each other and the harsh words said on the Helicarrier, they actually get along pretty well.

And it’s Steve who pats Tony on the back for a job well done, or places a hand on his shoulder to hold him back if he gets too heated in an argument with Fury. Steve, who likes to sit next to him during movie night, not caring of their thighs or shoulders are touching.

.

“How come you are so touchy, Cap?”, Natasha asks him one evening. To everyone’s surprise, a faint blush colours Steve’s cheeks and he shrugs. “Habit, I guess. It just happened back in my days. My, um… my old team, we used to touch each other a lot. Mostly for reassurance. It’s also great for bonding.”

Clint, from where he’s sprawled out on one of the armchairs, asks: ”And you’re fine with that? You know, there are some newspapers who speculate if you’re gay, because they snapped a few pics of you hugging one of us.”

Ah yes, the infamous Cap hugs. Tony can proudly admit that he’s received some of them already and while they were short and quick, he _loves_ to remember them. On his side, Steve’s cheeks colour more and he shifts a little.

“That’s something I don’t understand about the future”, he answers and Tony perks up at the hint of frustration he can hear in Cap’s voice. “Why can’t you touch a guy nowadays, unless you’re romantically involved? When did that change, and why?”

Silence. No one has an answer for that and the atmosphere shifts slightly, from easy and carefree to somewhat tense. Tony coughs.

“Capsicle, let’s face the truth: the papers just go crazy over you touching us because, who would believe it if we said we’re NOT absolutely having the hots for you?” He grins, bumping Steve’s shoulder – and hopes that no one notices just how close to the truth these words are, because Tony certainly has a _major_ crush on his teammate.

.

Luckily for him and for reasons Tony doesn’t understand, his attraction doesn’t seem to be one-sided. Two weeks after this particular movie night, Steve catches him after team lunch and asks if maybe Tony would want to get dinner together with him.

“Sure, why not? I was told that regular hours for food are a pretty good thing”, the brunet agrees, a smirk on his face. It falls when Steve looks at him with a strange expression. He appears to be… surprised that Tony agreed. “You good, Cap? Was my answer that strange?”

Steve shakes his head, recovering quickly and _wow_ , _look at that-_ He’s _blushing_. The blond rubs his neck a tad awkwardly, clearing his throat. “No, just… I didn’t think you’d so easily agree to a date.”

Tony freezes and stares, mouth opening and closing but there are no words coming out. He’s too stunned by the word _date_ and Holy Shit, does that mean he’ll get to go on an _actual real date with **Steve**_?!

“Tony, I would appreciate if you said som-”

“Yes!”, he blurts out, entirely too quickly. “Uh, I mean, of course. I’d love to. Dinner, I mean.” Steve gives him a smile that’s so sweet and hopeful and absolutely _stunningly beautiful_ that Tony’s breath gets caught in his throat. Before he can say more, the blond murmurs something about a place he knows and that he’ll come to “get you at 7pm, see you then, Tony!”

.

The date is spectacular.

Okay, nothing… _steamy_ happens, but it’s fun and Steve doesn’t look bored even once whenever Tony loses himself in technical details for whatever project he has right now. The blond is polite, open and honest; he even grazes Tony with one of his rare, happy smiles. Steve should definitely smile all the time, the brunet decides – and when the soldier chuckles, he realizes that he has just said that out aloud.

“I’m smiling most of the time when I’m with you”, Steve says softly and then-

Tony’s heart skips a beat when he reaches out with and takes Tony’s hand in his, thumb rubbing gently over his skin. His mind reels, racing, _scrambling_ to find a memory of when this happened the last time, when someone actually initiated contact first – but it comes up empty. And now he’s here, with Steve holding his hand and smiling like this… Tony feels so happy, he thinks he might cry.

They leave the restaurant hand in hand still, walking back to the tower because it’s not that far away and Tony enjoys every second of it. Steve stays very close to him; it seems like he wants to maybe wrap an arm around his shoulders, but restrains himself doing so. Tony knows him well enough already to know that it’s just his personality keeping him from doing so, not actual aversion.

Once they are back, Tony doesn’t really know how to end the evening. It’s been great, more amazing than he ever imagined. Steve actually (and unnecessarily) accompanies him to his floor.

Tony is about to wish him a good night and leave, but the blond acts quicker.

Before he can react, Steve pulls him against his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist, his other hand curling into his hair, just holding him close.

For a moment, Tony is too overwhelmed, too surprised to react. Then his arms shoot up in return, fingers curling into Steve’s shirt with every bit of strength he possesses. In the far back of his mind, he is _scared_ , scared that Steve might let go again too soon, and he’s not _ready_ -

They stand like this for a long, long moment. Finally, Tony starts to relax and he feels Steve take more of his weight, support him but without letting go.

After what feels like forever, the brunet lets out a deep sigh – and pulls back. He glances up into bright blue, feeling happy and content and _calm_.

“… want to come in and watch a movie?”, Tony asks softly.  “I’m not sleepy…”

Steve smiles gently at him. “I would love that.”

.

Tony ends up next to Steve on the couch at first. That lasts for about ten minutes; then the blond runs one hand over his arm and pulls him closer, until Tony is sitting in his lap, with strong arms wrapped around him.

 _This_ is what he’s been missing all the time. What he has been craving so desperately.

And now Tony has finally found someone to give it to him.


	22. "I'm fine, I can walk, just give me a minute."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An experiment goes awry and it's on Steve to take care of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I had this Prompt half-finished for a while already and panic-finished it due to Exam stress ghjghj ((Why study when you can write, right- Oh god))
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Explosions aren’t something unusual at the tower. In fact, barely a day goes by _without_ something blowing up. The following routine is Tony complaining and whining, while whoever caused it apologizes (Thor, usually) and then they go on in a heated discussion about how to re-design whatever area was damaged.

It’s part of their daily routine, even, so Steve’s not too worried when he feels the walls shake a bit and somewhere deep down in the tower, he can hear an explosion.

His worries return full force though when JARVIS speaks up only a second later. “Captain Rogers, I’m afraid sir requires your assistance in the workshop. He refuses to allow me to call Doctor Banner.”

Steve’s on his feet in an instant, rushing to the elevator. On the way down he tries to convince himself that it’s probably nothing. Tony gets hurt a lot – mostly because he’s reckless and impulsive and doesn’t listen to orders – but Steve can’t stop his mind from running over the worst-case-scenarios.

He almost breaks the touchpad on the reinforced glass door as he punches in the code and calls for Tony as soon as he sets a foot inside the lab.

“Tony? Tony! Are you okay, what happened-”

There’s a groan coming from somewhere in the back of the room. Steve turns his head to the source and finds a mess of wrecked equipment, as well as shredded tables and chairs. Not to even mention the black remains on the wall.

“Tony?”, he calls again, approaching the chaos and then he sees his lover, half buried under a workbench. “Are you- Oh my God, Tony, are you _okay_?”

Brown eyes look up at him. Tony’s face goes from confused to pissed-off in a heartbeat and he tries to push at the bench, muttering curses all along. Steve reaches out without thinking and lifts the table off, finally able to take a proper look at the brunet. Tony’s black tank top is ripped, his pants burnt and dirty. There are scratches and cuts and burns everywhere skin is showing, as well as a bruise forming on Tony’s forehead.

“Tony-”

“I’m good!”, Tony interrupts and waves a hand, only to groan as the movement seems to pull some sore muscle. “I’m- Well, _shit_ , I didn’t expect this to happen, but I’m fine. Mind to help me up?” Steve doesn’t think that it’s a good idea to move around. At _all_. His frown deepens and he glares down at his boyfriend when he says: “You just got caught in an explosion, you should get checked out, Tony! I’ll get Bruce, but you’re definitely going to a real hospital-”

Tony _snorts_ at that. “Hell no! I’m fine, just _watch_ me.”

He sits up, and Steve doesn’t miss the quiet, pained grunt. The blond remains quiet though, just watches as his lover struggles to get off the floor. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Tony’s actually _standing_ in front of him. Steve crosses his arms over his chest, one brow raised.

“You give up now and let me call a doctor?”, the blond asks. Tony glares at him, shaking his head. Steve sighs, because this is getting old; his boyfriend is a terrible patient when injured. “Tony, you’re hurt and you need someone to check you. You can barely stand!”

The brunet scoffs. It’s a game of will, Steve knows that. So he waits and challenges Tony to walk out of here on his own. His lover takes a step – and almost falls over.

“Say. Nothing.”, Tony grumbles unhappily as he steadies himself against the workbench, wobbling even when he stands. “I’m _fine_ , I _can_ walk, just give me a minute!”

Steve watches his boyfriend struggle for a good minute and then he’s had enough. He knows enough about medicine to be sure that Tony at least _sprained_ his ankle, not to mention the colourful assemble of cuts and bruises scattered on his bare arms and shoulders. The blond takes Tony’s wrist, tugs once and without force, but it’s enough to send Tony stumbling forwards into his arms.

“Ouch- Rogers, what the fuck-”

“I am going to bring you to Bruce now so he can look you over. _Then_ I’ll drive you to the hospital for a thorough check-up and _then_ we come back here and you’ll stay in bed.”

Tony glares daggers at him, opens his mouth – but all he manages is a squeak when Steve effortlessly lifts him up. There’s also a small sound of pain, but when the blond raises an eyebrow, his boyfriend sticks out his tongue at him. “Don’t think you can _make_ me stay in bed. I’m more than fine, it’s barely a scratch!”

Steve sighs. He steps out of the destroyed lab and makes for the stairs that lead up to Tony’s private elevator. “If you are as fine as you say, you should’ve been able to walk. Your ankle’s sprained, if not broken. Who knows if you’ve got a concussion – do you feel sick?”

“I feel sick watching you fussing over me like I’m an invalid!”

Despite everything, Steve smiles at that, hearing Tony huff in annoyance – but his boyfriend relaxes a little in his arms. Brown, grease-stained hair tickles Steve’s chin when Tony leans his head against his chest and mumbles: “You’re a real mother hen, Steve Rogers. Did anyone tell you that?”

He chuckles fondly and asks JARVIS to alert Bruce before he replies: “You do, every time you get hurt. And you also know that it’s useless to complain, so let me just take care of you, okay?”

Tony simply grumbles in return, but finally he sighs and nods.

“Captain mother hen”, he mocks.

Steve grins. “And you love it.”, he replies smoothly, stepping out of the elevator and towards Bruce, who looks alarmed at Tony’s condition.

Said genius huffs and says: “Yes, I do.”


	23. "Tony wearing Steve's boxers" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Tony wearing Steve’s boxers one morning and the team either looks surprised or just knows.
> 
> Received this prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

Quiet mornings, when you are member of a team of superheroes, are very rare and thus, very treasured. It’s not often that the Avengers have one of these mornings, because usually there’s _always_ something going on and they’ll be called in.

But today has been rather peaceful. For once, everyone is gathered in the kitchen and in various states of alertness. Clint still looks like he’ll fall face-first into his cereals, his hair sticking out in every direction. He is almost as bad as Tony in the morning: grumpy, quiet, and better not to be approached until he’s had a decent amount of coffee and food.

Natasha is a stark contrast to him. While still being in her sleepwear, she manages to look dangerous, fingers curled around a dark-red mug of tea and watching the others thoughtfully. Thor looks as awake as always, voice loud and booming – which makes Clint groan unhappily whenever the blond speaks up.

And then, quietly, unobtrusively, Bruce gets to work on making scrambled eggs and bacon. He’s usually quiet and looks a tad mussed, but it’s something that stands out in the morning. When talked to, he’ll respond, although it mostly looks like he’s distracted somehow.

They each have their routine – only this very morning, something’s off.

Steve isn’t in the kitchen.

And _that_ is odd, because being a soldier with the super-serum to support him, he’s always the first one up and by the time the others enter the kitchen, he’s already finished his morning run, a quick training session as well as breakfast.

It’s odd enough that Natasha makes a comment about his absence.

“Does anyone know where Cap is?”, she asks and watches the others going still. Bruce’s brows furrow; he turns away from his eggs and looks at her. “Speaking of it, he’s usually up before any of us, isn’t he?”

“Maybe he took a different route and got lost”, Clint throws in with a yawn, before he drops his head onto his arm, seemingly having used all of his energy. “Call Stark and get him to track Cap”, the archer adds; his voice muffled.

Thor attempts to say something, but he’s stopped by the appearance of their _other_ missing team member.

Tony shuffles into the kitchen, unaware that the attention snaps to him. At first, there’s absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about him. Dark-brown hair sticks in every direction, far from being the usual, styled perfection and there’s even still the imprint of the pillow visible on Tony’s cheek. It’s one of the moments where he hasn’t bothered yet to pull up his masks and façades; where he is just _Tony_ instead of ‘Anthony Edward Stark’.

He’s shirtless, too and only clad in a pair of boxers – and exactly those are what gets _everyone’s_ immediate attention.

Firstly, they are not what he usually wears. Compared to his normal underwear, they look cheap, there really is no other word for it.

Secondly, they are not his size. At all. It’s a wonder they even stay up this high on his hips as they do.

And thirdly, everyone recognizes them as _Steve’s_ boxers.

Clint and Bruce are both openly staring with something akin to shock on their faces, while Natasha hides a knowing grin behind her mug. She’s had her assumptions about Steve and Tony’s relationship, but this is a proof she hasn’t expected to see. Thor, oblivious to the general confusion, happily refills his coffee and then asks a little worried of Bruce feels alright, since the eggs are getting burnt.

The following turmoil is enough to shake Tony out of his sleep-drugged haze. He squints at all of them, frowning.

“What are you staring at?”, he asks. “Did I get something on my face?”

“It’s rather what you got on your body”, Natasha answers smoothly. Now that she’s looking closer, she also spots a bunch of marks scattered on Tony’s hip and collarbones. “Nice lovebites, Stark. Red really is your colour.”

 _Finally_ the penny drops. Tony freezes; one hand coming up to cover the marks on his neck and his noise of realization is drowned out by Clint’s voice asking: “What the hell, Tash, did you _know_ about this?!”

Gracefully, the red-haired assassin turns towards him, giving Tony the chance to get his coffee in peace. “I… had a guess, but no proof until now.” She hears Tony groan behind her and smiles a little. Clint’s face of utter horror is really amusing.

“What’s all this about?” Steve is standing in the kitchen as well now, looking equally sleep-mussed and ravished as Tony. Said genius lets out another pained groan, his forehead meeting the table with a soft noise.

“I think I accidentally outed us”, Tony mutters into the sudden silence and buries both hands into his hair. Steve looks stunned for a moment, but then he breaks into a sheepish smile. “>Accidentally<, huh?” He glances around, takes in everyone’s reaction. “Is that a problem?”, he asks. Natasha admires the determination she can hear in their Captain’s voice; he will give his everything to make this work, it seems.

It’s Clint who answers first. “Not a problem, Cap, just… we’re a tad surprised? Wasn’t really expecting this one.”

Tony chips in before Steve can answer, holding up two steaming mugs. “Okay, I got the coffee, let’s _go_. This is becoming an interrogation and it’s way too early for that!” Surprisingly, Steve seems to agree. He wraps an arm around Tony, no longer bothering to be subtle and gives him a soft, chaste kiss. Tony only resists for a brief moment, then _melts_ against the blond with a sigh.

“Let’s go”, Steve whispers softly, smiling at the dreamy expression in his lover’s brown eyes. “I still owe you another round-”

Clint makes gagging noises and Steve laughs, taking Tony by the hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and comments are always very appreciated!<3


	24. "Touch-starved Tony Part 2" - Anon Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "Imagine the first time they sleep in one bed Tony wakes up first and his whole body's pressed against Steve's own. And he feels so warm and content and he was dying to have someone hold him for so long. So he burries his face is Steve's chest and snuggles closer. And then Steve wakes up so Tony starts to get up because he doesn't wanna be needy. Steve sees that he is not ready to let go and cuddles him more"
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct follow-up to the Prompt in Chapter 21. Enjoy reading!

The weeks that follow after that date are the best weeks in Tony’s life. It’s still all incredibly new to him, though. Tony _is_ starved for touches, yes, but… it’s a bit overwhelming to suddenly get all the attention he’s wished for until now. Steve is always there for him, reaching out first and being the last to let go.

It’s wonderful; but Tony still finds himself withdrawing from it at times. It’s absolutely not that he doesn’t like it; quite the opposite! But he is overcome with the sudden attention, with the affection directed towards him. It’s nothing that Tony’s used to and it’s both amazing and a little scary.

He’s getting used to it. Slowly, but steadily.

Because suddenly, there’s always a shoulder for him to lean on, always a hand he can take when he wants to. There is always _Steve_ , warm and comforting and smiling at him like he is the most beautiful thing the blond has ever laid eyes on. Tony shamelessly makes use of the freedoms he has, now that Steve and he are something more than “just” friends.

It becomes normal for him to run his fingers over Steve’s arm, or hug him from behind when Steve is in the kitchen cooking. It becomes normal for him to get wrapped up in a pair of strong arms, or get pulled against Steve’s chest when they watch a movie together.

All of these amazing new things have happened in the past few weeks – and another amazing thing happens right now.

See, the thing is, they are taking it slow. It took a week before Tony kissed Steve for the first time. It took another for them to not hold back with their affections and touches in front of the team. They are a month into their relationship (which is an incredibly long time for Tony) but nothing sexual has happened yet.

It’s not even sexual right now.

Steve asked if Tony wanted to sleep in his bed and of course he agreed eagerly.

Which leads to the situation right now.

Tony wakes up, but he doesn’t know why. He hasn’t had a nightmare, he feels warm and safe. It takes him a moment to get his sleepy brain to work, but when he understands the situation, a smile creeps onto his face. Tony’s body is pressed alongside Steve’s. They are so close that he can even feel the soft vibrations of Steve breathing, _feel_ that little noise the blond makes that’s not quite snoring, but borders on it.

There’s one arm thrown over his waist, as if to keep him in place. As if to keep him from leaving. Tony almost chuckles at his own thoughts; he feels so warm and content, nothing in the world could make him leave right now.

It’s new, to him, this sort of intimacy. The brunet is aware that he has been missing out on so much and he’s eternally grateful that Steve seems more than willing to give this to him. It sort-of feels like some empty spot deep within him is closed now. That Tony has finally found the piece that was missing and the effect it has is amazing. He doesn’t think he has felt this calm in years, but here, right now, with _Steve_ by his side, he feels nothing but peace.

Tony yawns. It’s silly to muse over all this, so instead he lowers himself back against the mattress and snuggles as close as possible. Steve’s brows furrow at the movement but he doesn’t wake up, just rolls over onto his side with a little adorable noise, his face now mere centimeters away from Tony’s. The brunet breaths a kiss to his lover’s lips, feeling warmth rise in his chest. Then he ducks deeper into Steve’s arms, buries his face into the broad chest and sighs, completely content.

Steve is not awake, so it’s okay for him to be a bit selfish. Most of the times, Tony tries to restrain himself with his blatant want for physical contact, tries not to appear needy – but it’s fine now. He selfishly takes what he craves, curling into Steve’s warmth and closes his eyes, completely relaxed.

All of a sudden, the arm around his waist tightens and Steve shifts again. Tony waits, holds his breath; they haven’t quite talked about cuddling like this, what if Steve is bothered by it, what if-

Lips press into his hair. “Hey, Tony…”, Steve whispers, his voice rough from sleep. So he is awake, after all. It’s enough to make the brunet freeze for a second and once Steve leans back, Tony starts to get up. He would love to stay here, wrapped in the blond’s overwhelming warmth but maybe that’s pushing his luck-

Tony manages to push himself up but that’s about it. Before he can get any further, Steve wraps both arms around him and pulls him back down; the movement comes so suddenly, Tony yelps as he falls forward. It’s not uncomfortable, though, just a little confusing, maybe.

He peers up into Steve’s face, who smiles back at him. “We’ve talked about this, Tony”, he says. Fingers run through Tony’s hair and he sighs, melting against Steve. “You don’t have to let go when you’re not ready yet. I love cuddling with you.” And wow, that’s… a bit embarrassing. Tony actually feels his cheeks heating up and hides his face against Steve’s chest. He remembers that particular conversation. Steve knows how much he’s aching to be touched because Tony felt the need to tell him.

And ever since then, Steve constantly assures him that it’s okay to crave this.

Maybe the day will come where Tony doesn’t feel like a bother for wanting this kind of affection and contact. It probably will take some work, but he knows, _trusts_ Steve to give him the time for this.

So he presses closer again, enjoys the way the strong arms close around him, completely cocooning him in warmth and Steve’s presence. Tony turns his head, leans his ear against Steve’s chest and closes his eyes.

It’s easy, comforting, to fall asleep to the sound of Steve’s heart beating while wrapped up in a safe embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ Kudos are always appreciated<3


	25. "Tried breaking into your flat bc I was drunk off my ass"AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Prompt: "Tried to break into your flat because I was drunk off my ass and thought it was my flat" 
> 
> Finally an AU! College!Alternate universe, and Tony being Tony.

Steve bolts upright in his bed, confused and his mind still heavy with sleep. What woke him?

He blinks owlishly into the dark, then shivers a little. The bedroom is a bit cold and it’s tempting to lie back, to curl back up under the cover and sleep… Steve sighs.

Maybe he woke up because someone outside on the Campus couldn’t stay quiet. Whatever, he doesn’t care. The blond settles back, pulls the blanket up high and closes his eyes, when-

A crash, followed by a loud curse echoes through his flat and Steve shoots up again, instantly alert. He’s quite known at the college and people know that he’s packing a punch if need be, so who would be stupid enough to break into his flat?

He gets up, carefully, quietly. He approaches the door, but for the moment, it seems calm. Then there’s another bang, louder and it definitely comes from the kitchen. Steve leans closer to the door. Faint, but still clear enough he hears someone mumbling, then banging at the window.

“Rhodeyyyy, ‘m sorry, open the… the- d-door!”

Steve furrows his brows. That doesn’t sound like burglar, which relaxes him a little. Still, he’s careful to open the door and peers into the small living room-slash-kitchen.

He doesn’t quite know what is more shocking: the brown-haired guy trying to open the kitchen window with clumsy, clearly alcohol-slowed motions or the fact that said guy is _trying to break into his flat that is in the third floor._

Steve almost wants to laugh. That guy clearly isn’t right in his mind and he wants to call out, wants to ask: “How the fuck did you manage to get up to the window, we’re on the third floor!”

The words are on the tip of his tongue, but the blond doesn’t manage to say them, because brown-haired-drunk-guy reaches for something in his backpack (the mystery grows, what does he need a backpack for-) and pulls out a wrench.

He draws back, preparing for a swing-

Steve’s shout to stop is drowned out by the sound of shattering glass.

“Warned you, Rhodes!”, the guy declares, and he even sounds _jubilant._ Too shocked to react, Steve can only watch as the guy climbs into the room, probably aiming for graceful, but it looks pathetic.

“Rhooooodeeeey, come out, man, you know I love ya- Oh, hey!” Brown eyes zero in on Steve. A range of emotions plays over the –granted- handsome face and dark brows furrow in confusion. “You’re new here! Are you a surprise for me? Probably Rhodey’s way of apologizing- bedroom’s that way!” And he proceeds to march on, over to the bathroom.

Steve is faster. He catches the guy and with a bit of a hassle, manages to get him to sit down on the lived-in sofa. “Stay here, I’ll get you some water.”

“How borinnnng-!”, comes the reply, followed by a _thump_ – Steve looks back alarmed, but he can see a pair of slim legs swing back and forth in the air, so his weird guest probably decided to lay down. The blond grabs a glass, fills it with water and returns quickly to the sofa.

As expected, the guy is sprawled out on the pillows, looking more asleep than energetic now. Steve holds out the glass with a serious expression. “Drink that.” He watches how the guy looks up, face scrunched up in an unhappy expression, but he does take the glass and sits up wobbly. “My name’s Steve, by the way. And you’re in the wrong flat.”

His guest doesn’t seem concerned. He grins at him, downs the glass and Steve blushes at the obscene _moan_ that follows.

“Steve, huh?”, the guy repeats, once more surprising Steve. He didn’t think he’d been paying attention. Chocolate-brown eyes glint with amusement and there’s that mocking grin again. “I’m Tony. This isn’t my flat? Almost thought so, Rhodey’s not half as hot as you.” The blond feels heat rising to his cheeks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re drunk. No idea where your actual flat is, so it’s probably best when you sleep here. I’ll grab you a blanket.”

He isn’t gone for more than a few minutes, but when Steve comes back, Tony has passed out on his sofa, snoring softly.

He covers him with the blanket and retreats into his own bed with a sigh.

.

The next morning is all sorts of weird. Steve eyes Tony a bit warily, who is currently sitting at the small table, head bowed in shame – or in surrender to his hangover. With yet another sigh, the blond places a cup of coffee in front of him, before he takes the seat across Tony.

Silence.

Steve doesn’t know what to do, or what to say – he’s never been in a similar situation. Tony, on the other hand, starts to fidget soon enough, tapping a nervous rhythm against the mug with his fingers. Finally, he looks up.

“I’m really sorry about your window”, he blurts out. Steve can’t help it; he starts to laugh and the general annoyance he’s felt until now vanishes without a trace.

“It’s okay, you were pretty out of it. Feeling better now?”

Tony shrugs, the winces. “Felt better. But hey-” he lifts the mug with a pained, crooked smile. “Coffee! My lifeblood. I’ll be as good as new with a few cups. And a couple of painkillers.” Steve silently wonders if this guy does things like this regularly, because he’s pretty awake and fit for the amount of alcohol he must’ve consumed. It’s impressive in its own way.

“I’ll definitely pay for that window”, Tony adds after a brief pause. Steve looks up, and he’s unable to keep in the chuckle that escapes him at the remorseful expression. “Hey, I will! Just gotta find my wallet. And my phone. I think I had a phone- Fuck, Rhodey’s going to _kill_ me-”

Steve wants to ask who that Rhodey-guy is, since Tony mentioned him a few times by now. He has a hunch that it must be his roommate… The question answers itself only a couple of moments later. Someone knocks on the door and Steve quickly goes to answer it.

He’s faced with a tall, black man. “Tony?”, he asks and _what has his life become_ , Steve thinks, while he just points over his shoulder. “That way.”

At the table, Tony makes an effort to disappear into his chair and yeah, the blond understands that- He would try to do that, too if he was faced with the scary expression Rhodey sports.

“Hey, Rhdoey, honey bear, I’ve never been happier to see you- How did you find me?”

Rhodey’s eyebrow twitches. “Easy enough, Sherlock. Just had to follow the trail of destruction. Did you break a window?!”

Tony grins – clearly the wrong answer. “I, uh… I thought it was our flat and you locked me out?” _That_ is even worse as an answer, if Rhodey’s following grumble is any indication.

“You mean you would’ve broken into our flat?! Seriously, I regret taking you to that party. Now get your ass up, we’re late!”

“But Rhodey-”

“Now!”

Steve watches the exchange and feels like a third wheel. This is _his_ flat, _his_ kitchen and he feels strangely left out. The next thing that happens is Rhodey quite _literally_ dragging Tony out by his collar. He thanks Steve for taking care of Tony when he passes him – said brunet gives Steve a winning smile as he’s dragged outside.

“I left my number on your table, call me when you’ve got time!”, he calls, grinning widely. “We gotta meet for a coffee under some more pleasant circumstances – I swear I’m a _delight_ when I’m not drunk and breaking into flats!”

Oddly enough, Steve _actually_ considers it. Tony is nice, if not a little crazy. Maybe he’ll take that offer…

Still smiling, he closes the door and goes to prepare for his classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://leafyknockouts.tumblr.com/post/91739429515/more-annoying-asshole-aus-please-like-kept
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/ Kudos are always appreciated<3


	26. "Touch-starved Steve" - Anon Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: I know you did touch starved Tony but what about touch starved Steve? Maybe all he ever knew was the touch of doctors and he's not really familiar with casual touches until the team comes along. And then he realizes that’s exactly what he wants?
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not quite be what Anon requested, but I hope it's still worth the read.  
> It also changes POV - first Steve, then Tony, then Steve again.   
> Also sorry for the weird ending ;7;)

Most things about the modern world are strange to Steve. While he catches up fast enough and surprised everyone with how quickly he learns, there are still aspects about the future that he finds hard to understand. Some of them are pleasant, for example the fact that homosexuality and the like are widely accepted now, or that these couples even have the chance to get married now.

Some other aspects are less pleasant, or downright confusing. For example, Steve doesn’t understand why modern fellas have such an aversion against casual touches. It seems that it’s not okay for him to touch another guy. The only thing coming from it are rumors the press spreads about his sexuality.

Truth is, Steve wasn’t always familiar with friendly touches. Before the serum, the only contact he got that was gentle were his mother’s warm hugs, her reassuring hands stroking through his hair when he was sick again. And Bucky, who’d hug him too or pull him close to share warmth. Bucky, who got all handsy to make sure Steve was alright after getting into yet another hopeless fight.

The Howling Commandos were the ones he learnt casual touches from. There was always someone patting his back, always someone who’d pull him into a hug after a particular hard mission.

Steve misses this, the intimacy from this. It’s what made them a real team, he believes – and it’s what is missing in his new team.

The Avengers are all individuals that life has not treated kindly. Each of them has their own way of showing affection, sure, but it usually doesn’t involve touching. Or at least, not at first. It gets a little better after New York, because as Thor has said it, fighting and almost dying together does form unbreakable bonds between them.

They all ease up with each other and Steve is happy over it; they start to feel like a real team, especially after the events in Washington bring them all together in Stark Tower. But there is still some kind of invisible boundary between them all – and _that_ is what dims Steve’s happiness a little.

His Avengers, his team is not as uptight about casual touching as he experienced with others, but they still react weirdly to it. Natasha, despite being one of his best friends now, still freezes for a second whenever Steve touches her without warning. Clint usually avoids any sort of contact, watching them from a higher place.

Thor is the only one who gives as many touches as he takes, but for Steve, it’s not _enough_. He itches after every mission to reach out and personally assure that his team is okay. He never does though, mainly because he’s seen how they react. Bruce ducks out from touches with a nervous smile that only gradually vanishes when Tony is around.

It’s not like Steve gets never touched, though. People at the galas he despises so much fall all over themselves to get their hands on them, but it’s not what he wants. Sometimes he envies Tony, who slips through the crowd with casual and practiced ease, smiling and charming his way through the evening while Steve wishes he could vanish from the planet.

It’s not easy at all, but Steve will manage.

.

The mission has been rough and exhausting. No one speaks when they arrive at the tower, beat up, bloodied, exhausted – it hasn’t been a good mission. While not many people died, they still lost lives and it gnaws at all of them. Tony is still shaking a little as he heads straight for his lab and thinks over how wrong their battle went.

The civilian victims aside, for the team, it was one close call too many. Natasha only escaped alive thanks to a lucky coincidence, Clint thankfully landed in a tree instead of breaking his neck and the burn on Steve’s leg will be mostly gone by tomorrow.

Tony sets down his helmet with a deep sigh and tries to calm down. He thinks that maybe he should check up on the others; but then again, they all can take care of themselves. Still, it can’t hurt to go back upstairs after a shower and see who might be in the rec room.

The brunet especially wonders how Steve is doing. He noticed that Cap lately has been… weird. He often makes a motion, as if to reach out for one of them but stops himself from actually doing so. It’s a gesture Tony recognizes, something he knows all too well himself. He is lucky to have Rhodey and Pepper to give him the physical contact he needs, that he craves – but he wonders if _Steve_ has someone for this.

The blond often has this lost expression that makes Tony’s heart ache with sympathy. He wonders of Steve is lonely and immediately his brain jumps to finding a solution for this.

.

One shower and a change of clothes later, Tony shuffles into the living room. To his surprise, it’s not empty: Steve is there but he’s not lounging on the comfortable sofa in front of the TV. In fact, the blond paces through the room, shoulders tense and his brows drawn together in a frown.

It’s the kind of tension that Tony recognizes; one that doesn’t come from their mission but from a lack of human contact.

 _‘So it’s just like I guessed’_ , Tony thinks to himself. He doesn’t hesitate, simply walks over to Steve and casually drapes an arm around the blond’s shoulders. Steve immediately stops dead, eyes huge and blue and _surprised_. Tony gives him a grin and nods over to the couch.

“Wanna sit down with me? Even you can’t have that much energy left. We can watch a movie together, I’ve got a nice one!” He purposefully tries to make his tone light and cheerful and amazingly enough, Steve follows his suggestion without protest. The blond actually seems stunned by it and wordlessly drops down on the couch while Tony asks JARVIS to play the movie.

Tony can feel the tension in Steve’s body. He made sure that they are touching, knowing it will ease up the blond a bit. It’s a matter of moments, actually. He’s hyper-aware of every little movement, feels the way Steve relaxes slowly, actually leaning against him. They sit in silence for a bit, gradually calming down, but Tony knows what is coming.

Steve’s voice, when he finally speaks up, is very quiet. “I feel like I didn’t do enough”, he whispers and Tony feels him tense up again. “I could- I could barely protect the team today, what if one of them had gotten hurt more than they did, what if-”

Tony reacts before Steve can finish the sentence. He’s not usually one to reach out first, but he feels  like Steve needs this right now. He pulls the blond into a hug, resting his chin on top of Cap’s head and wraps both arms around him.

There’s silence for a moment, neither of them moving.

But then Steve snaps out of his confusion and he returns the hug like he’s starving for the contact. Like he will fall apart if he lets go now.

Tony can feel him shaking and hugs him closer, offers silent comfort and warmth.

“It’s okay, Cap”, he says softly, soothingly. “Steve. I’ve got you.”

And that’s all it takes. Only four words and Steve breaks apart in his arms, tears spilling over as he cries quietly into Tony’s shoulder. _That_ is a bit of a shock on the brunet’s part, because he has never seen Steve cry so far – but part of him knows that it’s a good thing. Steve holds back too much, too often; doesn’t allow himself to grief and cry.

Words aren’t needed in this situation. All Tony does is hold his friend and giving him time to fall apart.

.

Steve must have fallen asleep after his breakdown in the rec room, but he can’t remember the exact moment anymore. When he comes to it again, he feels weird; emotionally exhausted but also _relieved_ somehow. He can’t remember the last time he cried like this, but it must’ve been a while ago. But while there has always been a feeling of emptiness in his chest until now, suddenly it’s gone.

 _That’s_ when he realizes two more things: first, he’s not sitting upright on the couch anymore. Instead, he is resting on his side and curled up against someone. Second, that _someone_ is no one else but Tony.

Steve’s first instinct is to get up, to apologize and leave – but he can’t find the strength to do it. Tony’s arms are warm around him and he can tell that the brunet is not asleep, because there is a hand running through his hair and another one trailing down his back.

It’s more than the casual touches he knew from his Howling Commandos. It’s even more than Steve would count as platonic-only, but he enjoys it. Something about this feels right and for the first time in a long, long while the blond feels at ease and content.

“Are you awake, sleeping beauty?”

He freezes a little at Tony’s voice. Tries _not_ to think about the way he can feel the vibrations rumble through Tony’s chest, tries to ignore the comfort it brings to duck a little closer against the other.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Tony, that was unprofessional in every way, I shouldn’t-” Steve makes a motion to get up, but Tony’s arms tighten around him and the burnet makes a noise of disapproval. “Nah, Cap, no need to get up just yet. Also fuck being professional -  you know me, I’m not professional, either. Just let yourself enjoy this, alright?”

Steve thinks that it’s a bit strange for _Tony_ , out of all people, to be so compassionate. But he talks like he knows what Steve’s feeling and it’s relaxing, so the blond settles back. Tony is still speaking.

“See, Cap, I know what you’re going through. Maybe not completely, because I wasn’t frozen and shit, but… I know what it’s like to want to be touched but having no idea how to ask for it. I’m lucky enough to have two amazing friends who understand me without words, so I’m getting my share but… Listen, I’m offering. When you want a hug, don’t hold back. Come find me, if you want. I won’t even ask- and hey, it may sound like I’m doing you a favour here, but it’s technically a win-win-situation for both of us and-”

It’s an instinctual reaction. Something about the whole situation is so inviting, Steve can’t hold back. Tony is right in the middle of his sentence when he looks up at him, sees a flash of dark brown eyes before he leans in and kisses Tony.

The brunet makes a surprised little noise and after a split-second, he presses back, pushes into the kiss.

“Okay. Okay, I didn’t see that coming. Is, uh… is that something you want too, or just a way to stop me from talking? That’d work too, I can work with that, Cap, no problem, I’ll-”

Steve kisses him again. Maybe it’s a bit too early for this, but Tony willingly returns it, silent for once. He hums against Steve’s lips when they part, a dopey, slightly confused smile on his face.

“Let me take you out”, Steve says softly. Something unfurls inside of him, warm and comforting, completely drowning out the feeling of something missing. “On a real date. With cuddling.”

Tony’s grin widens.

“Sounds awesome.”


	27. "There's only one Tony Stark. And he's mine." - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: "There's only one Tony Stark. And he's mine."
> 
> Thank you for this Tumblr Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!Steve because I needed it. Also, fluff and hugs.

Steve never thought of himself as the jealous type. He strongly believes that trust and faith in each other are stronger than jealousy. Where is the point in getting upset because your lover talks to someone else? Or even admires someone else? What matters is that they are still with you at the end of the day. It’s easy as that.

Or at least Steve thinks so.

Of course, that is before he gets together with Tony.

The thing about Tony is that he’s a public figure, known by the press, loved by his fans. There are countless people who he has business with and not a single party, gala, or charity event will go by without someone touching him.

It shouldn’t bother Steve. Because he knows that Tony loves him – and he also knows that Tony is faithful. The media likes to paint him as the notorious playboy, the guy who will take three girls at once to bed and never call any of them again. But this is not who Tony really is and Steve _knows_ that.

But it’s still a fact that it drives him insane to be here at the current gala, damned to watch his lover schmooze business men, shake hands and laugh at awful jokes.

It’s the physical contact that bothers Steve the most.

People get close to Tony, throw an arm carelessly around his shoulders. Women are a little too eager to press against him, definitely aiming for full body contact and never abashed to show off their _benefits_. Steve’s fingers are itching to step between all this.

He wants to pull Tony close, kiss him and show everyone around here that Tony belongs to him. That no one but him has the right to touch the brunet so intimately.

Steve shifts in his stance, blue eyes scanning the crowd. Anything to distract him from the foreign feeling of jealousy in his chest whenever he sees Tony smiling at yet another person.

“Cheer up, Cap, this is a charity event, you gotta look like you’re having fun!” The blond doesn’t jump at the sudden voice, but it’s a near thing. He glares at Clint before he forces himself to relax a little and sighs.

“I am having fun”, Steve insists. Clint only raises an eyebrow at him.

“Sure thing. That’s why you look like you bit into a lemon. Seriously, what’s bothering you- Oh. _Oh_.” Steve looks up at the mischievous tone of Clint’s voice. “It’s about Tony, right? You’re jealous because he’s getting all handsy with the other rich assholes!”

“I am not jealous”, the blond replies and turns away. He regrets it immediately when his eyes find Tony again, oozing charisma and charming in a way that borders on schmaltzy. It’s one of his armors, even though this one’s not made of metal. It’s ‘Anthony Stark’ making an appearance rather than ‘Tony’ – and Steve doesn’t like it.

Of course he understands why his lover has to do this, and that it’s important for Stark Industries, but it doesn’t change the flare of unease whenever someone puts an arm around Tony or a hand on his shoulder.

Steve watches and feels tenser with each passing moment.

Suddenly, he notices a woman approaching Tony, but what is more interesting (and alerting) is the way Tony’s practiced smile drops the tiniest bit upon spotting her. For someone who doesn’t know how to read Tony, it isn’t noticeable – but Steve clearly sees the unease and annoyance in his boyfriend’s eyes.

He gets up.

The woman has taken Tony to a quiet corner, now even more open with her advances. Steve approaches them without letting them notice, watching his lover closely. His enhanced hearing easily picks up on the conversation and Steve doesn’t like what he hears.

“Mister Stark, I’m from FOX news, would you answer some questions for me?”

“I’m afraid that tonight is purely fun event”, Tony replies smoothly. ”I’m not taking any questions right now. Why don’t we mingle a little and-“ She interrupts him without batting an eye.

“Mister Stark, I think we can skip the pleasantries. Why don’t you show me the _real_ Tony Stark? I mean, I’m right to assume that there is a difference between Iron Man and you, right? Since Iron Man is a hero, after all and you are a notorious playboy. Acting like the faithful partner doesn’t really suit you, does it? Mister Stark, is your affair with Captain Rogers only a-”

She never gets to finish the sentence. Steve steps in, full-on Captain-America mode because what he has heard is enough. It’s bad enough that Tony himself rarely speaks up against all these accusations the press throws at him, but it’s even _worse_ to hear this woman accusing Tony of cheating.

“Ma’am, I’m sure you will understand that for tonight, Tony is not available for interviews. This is a charity event and my team is only here for support, not to answer any questions. Besides” Steve narrows his eyes at her and steps closer to Tony.

“Our private lives are not your concern or that of the public. If you harass Mister Stark again, I’ll have you escorted outside.” Steve knows he probably looks a little scary, but he can’t help it. He’s bristling with anger and a fierce protectiveness surges through him. Tony always has to smile through this kind of assault and it’s so unfair-

Steve moves without really thinking about it, eyes still fixed on the woman. “But to clarify one thing: There is only _one_ Tony Stark. And he’s _mine_.”

He quite literally shocks the woman into silence. Her eyes are wide with disbelief but Steve doesn’t pay much more attention to her, just takes Tony by the hand and leads him away. It must be the surprise that makes the brunet follow him without a fuss.

Halfway, Tony tugs on his hand and nods towards a corner, a little hidden away from the crowd. Steve takes the hint, glad for the privacy and only when the noises of the people quieten behind the wall does he relax with a deep sigh.

“I _never_ would have expected this from you, Steve”, Tony says. His voice snaps Steve out of his thoughts and he looks up into deep brown eyes. “You got this _look_ on your face… I bet she’s scared now, but I’m just ridiculously turned on.” The blond furrows his brows, but the way his lover speaks makes the tension disappear.  He even smiles faintly at the last sentence.

“Turned on, huh?” He pulls on Tony’s hand, the one he’s still holding, causing the brunet to stumble forward into his arms. “Do you want to go home with me then? I don’t… I _honestly_ don’t think I can stand anyone touching you so carelessly a minute longer.”

Tony’s raised eyebrow says more than a thousand words. “Jealous, Captain?”, he teases with a grin – one that immediately disappears when Steve simply nods.

“Yeah.”

His lover wraps both arms around his waist, resting his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. For a moment, it seems that only the two of them exist; the blond hugs Tony a bit tighter and buries his nose in the soft hair.

“Let’s go home”, Tony agrees softly, raw affection in his voice and in his eyes when he looks up. Then his expression turns mischievous.

“Make me _yours_ , Cap.”


	28. "I think I accidentally adopted 5 cats."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds a box of kittens in an alleyway - of course he brings them home.

It’s an ordinary day, so boring and normal that Tony thinks he’s going crazy. The board meeting he attended to appease Pepper was a test on his patience and he has sent Happy ahead instead of letting him drive Tony back.

A walk, he figures, will help him to get rid of the tension he built up. Not to mention that there’s this lovely little Café on the way where Tony often likes to go with Steve, whenever they have a moment to enjoy being together.

Turns out that _walking_ is an even worse idea than attention that damn meeting, because Tony didn’t think of the weather. It’s cold enough so that he can see his breath forming white little clouds and he shivers. The coat he wears looks nice, but it’s not appropriate for the winter-y temperatures.

Tony hurries; the Café isn’t that far away anymore and then he can have a hot coffee and sit down for a moment to get warm. He’s looking forward to it, mind wandering further… to the moment when he returns to the tower, when he can stick his hands under Steve’s shirt to warm them and-

A sound interrupts his thoughts. The reason that Tony notices it at all is because it’s not a typical sound for New York. None of the usual noisiness the city is infamous for, not even really loud – but Tony stops and looks around for its source.

To his left is an alleyway, dirty and dark.

At first glance, it’s empty. Tony goes in nonetheless, ears straining to pick up the noise again and sure enough, he hears it again. It comes from a nondescript box and he approaches it carefully. Slowly, the brunet reaches out and lifts the lid – and he can’t keep in the quiet gasp that escapes him at the content.

Inside the box, curled into each other and shivering pitifully, are five kittens.

The noise he’s heard earlier were the weak meows, barely audible against the traffic behind him. Tony’s heart clenches when he sees the tiny babies and he reaches out on instinct, running his finger over the head of a grey-striped kitten. It meows in response, pressing closer to its siblings, seeking warmth.

The brunet fights against the wave of anger that overcomes him. He can guess well enough why these kittens are here; can guess that someone didn’t want them and left them here. With the cold weather and the temperatures that will likely drop below zero soon, they are too small to have a chance to survive.

Never let anyone say that Tony doesn’t have a soft heart. He doesn’t think twice about his next action, when he strips out of his jacket and carefully folds it into the box, making sure that each kitten gets a warm spot. Then he picks up the whole package and heads for the Tower.

.

“Tony!”, Steve’s eyes light up when he spots his lover. “Welcome back. I was starting to get a little worried; you took longer than expected-… What’s this?”

Tony gives the blond a thin smile, but doesn’t answer. Instead, he brings the box over to the kitchen counter and rummages through the cupboards. “JARVIS”, he says, pulling out a bowl and setting it on the table. “Order some food for kittens, toys, blankets, all that jazz. And while you’re at it, the address of the best Vet in New York, I think they’ll need a check-up.”

He sets a pot on the stove and fills it with milk; his mind is skipping through the list he’s made on the way here. First, warm up the kittens. Then feed them and look them over for illnesses or injuries. Last, take them to a Vet right now if needed – if not, make an appointment for as soon as possible.

“Care to explain what’s going on, Tony?”, Steve asks and startles the brunet out of his thoughts. He turns to look at the soldier, a somewhat sheepish expression on his face. Tony is met with the view of his boyfriend cradling one of the kittens gently against his chest, fingers running over the soft fur.

“Um… I think I accidentally adopted five cats”, the brunet admits and steps over to Steve. He looks into the box, where the other four kittens now are no longer curled up into each other, but actively inspect their surroundings on staggering legs. They look livelier than before, which is a relief. They also are not shivering anymore. Tony lets out a sigh and looks back to meet Steve’s eyes.

He doesn’t know what he expected. Annoyance? Maybe disapproval because he acted on a whim?

But surely Tony doesn’t expect to see the unhidden _fondness_ in Steve’s gaze, the raw affection that is directed towards him. In the next moment, his lover steps forward and kisses him softly, before resting their foreheads together.

“So it looks like we’re responsible for five babies, hm?”, he asks and something about that makes Tony laugh. His eyes drop to the kitten still safely resting in the cradle of Steve’s arm and he reaches out to scratch it behind the ear.

The brunet smiles fondly. “Yeah… looks like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are love<3


	29. "Steve taking care of Tony and Tony writes a letter to thank him" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "HC Steve takes care of Tony like he always does making sure he eats and sleeps, offering comfort and love. Tony really wants to thank him but can't say the words so one day he sits down and writes a letter thanking Steve for everthing. Steve finds it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need a LOT of Fluff. "Civil War" scares me-

Tony wakes only because the pillow he’s lying on shifts and that…. that shouldn’t be possible. Pillows don’t move on their own, and this fact is strange enough to make his sleepy brain kick into gear. He blinks his eyes open, not yet seeing anything, yawns; as if on cue, a hand cups the back of his head and briefly massages his neck. Tony comments the gesture with a pleased groan, pressing his face into the pillow. The pillow laughs.

“Steve…?”, he slurs and moves to look up. The blond makes an affirmative noise, his hand never stopping to rub circles into Tony’s neck. “You fell asleep, Tony. About five minutes after we started the movie. Want me to carry you to bed, hm?”

The brunet decides that he’s still too sleepy to answer, so he simply cuddles closer into his boyfriend’s arms. It’s comforting to hear Steve’s heartbeat right under his ear and to feel his incredible warmth so close. Tony hums contently and closes his eyes again. He barely notices that Steve gets up with him in his arms and carries him outside into their room.

.

The circuit board in front of him starts to get blurry and Tony rubs his eyes, tries to blink the sleepiness away, but it doesn’t quiet work. He’s vaguely aware that he has been down in the workshop for over a day without much more than a ten minute nap and _that_ makes him think of the stock of Granola bars that has gone down in number. He’ll need to get more of them, and maybe coffee while he’s at it, and-

“Sweetheart, I think it’s enough for today.” Steve’s voice comes unexpected and Tony flinches at it, before he turns and blinks owlishly at the blond in his lab. Then his eyes drift to the plate Steve is holding and Tony’s stomach growls audibly. The blond laughs.

“I thought you would be hungry. Eat up, I’ve saved you some of the dinner since you missed it. And then you’re going to bed.” Blue eyes regard him closely; filled with love and affection but the same gentle determination that Tony can never fight. “Don’t make me carry you to bed,”, Steve warns with a smile.

Tony, finally feeling a little more awake, shrugs in return but he returns the smile. “What if that’s exactly what I want, Cap?”, he teases and makes grabby-hands at the plate, which is passed to him with a laugh. He even gets a kiss on top of everything else.

Personally, the brunet thinks he’s good to go for another 12 hours at least, now that he has eaten.

Of course that’s why Steve _does_ carry him to bed.

.

Nightmares have been a problem for both of them for a while. At first –and especially after New York- neither of them was able to sleep through the night. Which led to creative ways of avoiding sleep: Tony buried himself in his workshop, working until he passed out and was too tired to even dream, while Steve usually worked his way through the gym equipment.

It gets a lot better when they feel comfortable enough to share a bed. Nothing, Tony finds out, is more comforting and reassuring than to cuddle up against Steve when he wakes up from seeing the endless void of the wormhole in his dreams or the burning sun on his skin from Afghanistan. Vice versa, he’s become pretty good at helping Steve through the flashbacks of his crash and the ice, holds him close until the blond stops shaking.

The latter happens more rarely, though. Usually, it’s Tony who wakes up screaming, unable to make the images of his nightmare disappear. It’s Tony who takes a little too long to respond to Steve’s gentle voice calling his name, pulling him close once he’s ready to be touched and whispering to him to calm him down.

Steve, who wordlessly hugs him a little closer and kisses him reassuringly whenever Tony can’t fall asleep, too agitated or haunted by his past to rest.

.

All of this and more has been going on for a good six months and it makes Tony think.

Steve is always here for him. Should he need him, then Steve will make time or get to him as soon as he can. The blond makes sure he’s well-rested and eats regularly, he managed to get Tony to cut back on coffee and even though Tony tells everyone that he has stopped with the alcohol because of his health (which is _of course_ also a reason), he really only did it because of Steve.

The way his lover’s eyes, hell- his entire _face_ lit up with pure, unhidden joy when he’d told him had been worth the occasional itch under his skin; had been worth the distinct urge to grab a glass of scotch.

Tony feels happier than he has in _ages_. Steve gives him so much and more, offers comfort and love without conditions and it makes Tony fall in love with him every day again. But he doesn’t feel like he expresses his gratitude clear enough.

Oh, don’t get him wrong: he _has_ tried to tell Steve just how much he treasures it that the blond does all this for him. That he takes care of him like this and still doesn’t think it’s too much. But whenever he’s faced Steve for exactly this conversation, Tony suddenly found it impossible to get the words out.

But the _urge_ to tell, to express in some way that he loves Steve for all this, that he will be eternally grateful for the million little things his lover does for him is still burning in his chest.

So one day, Tony sits down and writes a letter.

It’s not meant to be found, because it’s just a very rough version of what he has in mind. The letter begins with “ _Dear Steve_ ” and then Tony allows himself to pour his heart into every sentence. He writes about every little thing that Steve does for him without even asking; writes that he treasures it and that even though he often complaints, he loves it.

He writes about the times where Steve has been there for him to help him through a particular bad night (or day), even before they’d become lovers already.

Tony writes things like “ _I’m aware how cheesy it sounds and that it’s like a movie from these terrible rom-com movies Clint loves so much but, I’m sure I have found my soulmate in you.”_ and _“I’ve told you this not nearly enough times. I love you. I love you even when I’m complaining about everything you do and when I’m going against your orders. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you, even when I don’t always find the words to tell you so.”_

He ends it with: _“I’m not sure I can ever find the right words to thank you for all this, Steve. I’m even more sure that there are not enough words for the gratitude I feel. So I’ll use the simplest words: Thank you.”_

When he is finished, he has filled nearly two pages and figures he could go and fill another three with the things Steve does for him every day. It feels strangely satisfying to have this way of expressing his feelings this way – even though Tony rereads the letter and cringes at how corny and sappy it sounds.

It’s good enough though, for now. He’ll edit it a little, write it again when he has more time for it.

He leaves it on the workshop table, leaves the lab and tells JARVIS to inform Steve that he’s coming upstairs.

.

Tony isn’t gone for long. He has dinner with the team, thoroughly enjoys it and jokes with all of them. It’s one of these moments that he is reminded of how much they’ve grown to become more of a family than a team and it makes him feel giddy in a good way.

He intends to go back to his lab, finish up the letter so he can give it to Steve later on, but gets distracted. Clint and Thor drag him off for an “honorable battle on the notorious Rainbow Road” (Thor’s exact words) and he only manages to escape by getting JARVIS to cheat for him. Clint bans him from Mario Kart, which is Tony’s chance to finally escape into his workshop.

However, when he enters his sanctuary, there’s already someone there.

Steve is bent over the table; normally a divine sight because it causes the fabric of his sweatpants to stretch sinfully tight over Steve’s perfect ass, but Tony has no eyes for that.

He only watches with growing horror how the blond is _reading the letter he has left there, unedited and filled with the very core of his feelings._

Tony must make some kind of noise, because Steve jerks upwards and turns. His blue eyes are very wide, stunningly blue – and filled with tears.  He opens his mouth, scrambles for words that won’t come; but it turns out that he doesn’t even need them. Steve is in front of him with a few quick steps; the next thing Tony knows is that he’s enveloped in a tight bear-hug, completely cocooned by the blond’s body heat.

For a moment, neither of them moves. Then the brunet reluctantly wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and he can’t resist to sneak his hands under the shirt his lover is wearing, presses his fingers into warm, smooth skin. He can feel Steve shaking a little, but he doesn’t seem upset. Yet with the silence carrying on, Tony starts to fidget.

“Listen, Steve- The letter-” His voice is muffled by Steve’s chest and he feels the arms around him tighten ever so slightly. “I wanted…. Um… I’m good with words, you know that, but somehow I can never, or very rarely say the right thing with you- Honestly, I’m surprised we are even dating, surely it’s not because of my eloquence around you. But- You… you do so much for me and I just-”

Tony feels weirdly nervous, if the way his heart flutters in his chest like a caged bird is any indication. He takes a breath and carries on: “I wanted to thank you somehow. Wanted to let you know how grateful I am. I just-”

“… couldn’t find the right words to say it?”, Steve finishes for him and he nods against his boyfriend’s chest. A laugh makes Steve’s chest vibrate and Tony sighs. His plan didn’t work the way he wanted, but for the best, it seems.

“Tony?”

“Mhm?”

Steve releases him, just enough so they can look into each other’s eyes. “I love you. And I’m happy, and incredibly grateful that I found you.”

Tony rolls his eyes, but can’t hide the fond smile on his lips or the heat in his cheeks.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or Kudos are always appreciated<3


	30. "Steve and Tony as parents" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "Steve and Tony as parents"
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superfamily is my weakness, they are so cute as dads!  
> This fill is pretty short though-

Tony groans, rolls over and ducks deeper into the warmth of Steve’s chest. He has no idea what woke up and manages a slurred version of “What time is it, J?”, only to groan even louder at the answer. 8am isn’t a time for him to be awake, but Peter has no mercy. He can hear him calling for them and from the sound of his voice, the boy is either close to tears or already crying – probably a nightmare then.

The brunet sighs into Steve’s skin, presses a soft kiss to his collarbone and moves to sit up. He yawns, rubbing his eyes. God, he really should be still asleep, but Tony doesn’t want to wake Steve up; his husband looks like he can use another hour – and it’s not often that this happens.

So it’s Tony who shuffles into the room that has been turned into Peter’s room. Sure enough, the boy is sitting upright in his bed, big brown eyes filled with tears that immediately start to fall when he spots Tony.

“Now, now, Pete, what’s up, hm? What happened?”, he soothes and gathers his son up in his arms, rubbing circles into Peter’s back. The boy presses into the embrace and sobs, mumbles something but Tony can’t quite understand it. He rocks the child in his arms, but the crying doesn’t really stop, so he changes plans.

Quietly, the brunet returns to the bedroom he shares with Steve and climbs back into the bed. As if on cue, his husband shifts with a grumble, eyes blinking open.

“Good morning, beloved”, Tony grins. Steve sits up and takes Peter from him, cradling the boy close.

“What happened?”, he asks, the question more directed towards Tony but also an inquiry for Peter.

The brunet cuddles close, one arm around the blond and the other coming up to run through the hazelnut brown curls of Peter, who finally seems to stop sobbing. “Nightmare, I guess. He didn’t want to tell me.”

Steve coos at their son, whispers soothing words at him. It’s a picture that warms Tony’s heart; something that reminds him just how lucky he is. He allows his mind to wander for a moment and thinks back to the day they brought Peter home. It was the one time the whole team saw Steve cry – not that Tony had been any better.

And while the brunet had had some doubts about adopting a kid, had doubting his own abilities to be a father, everything turned out great. Steve is a natural at handling both him and Peter; it is as if he’s never done anything else than taking care of children.

‘ _This is how it should be’_ , Tony thinks while he watches his husband making funny faces at Peter until the boy starts giggling, his cheeks still wet and red from crying but looking happier overall. It’s still amazing to him that this kind of domesticity has become normal for them. With the whole Avengers business going on, this kind of normality is something Steve and him need.

“Hey champ”, Tony says quietly, grinning. Peter turns to him, cocks his head adorably and he chuckles. “Wanna get some breakfast, hm? I bet we can get papa to make some pancakes.”

The boy’s whole face lights up as if he’s been told that they will have Christmas today and he nods enthusiastically. “Papa, will you make pancakes?”, he asks, bouncing in Steve’s lap. “I want chocolate ones!”

“Listen to your son, honey”, Tony says, winking at Peter when the boy beams at him. “He has great ideas. Just like me.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but doesn’t actually objects so the breakfast plan is decided.

Needless to say that none of the other Avengers can stay away when they smell pancakes and the morning is filled with laughter, an almost-food-fight and the biggest stack of chocolate chip pancakes the tower has ever seen.


	31. "Superhusbands + Valentine's Day" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "Steve is worried tony isn't as invested in the relationship as tony is so he goes crazy on Valentine's trying to make it perfect so tony reassures Steve he loves him and showers him with kisses till Steve blushes"
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you and Happy Valentine's Day!

Most would think that Steve Rogers, _Captain America_ , is the most confident guy to exist. He’s tall and strong, smart, quick and skilled, so the confidence just _has_ to come along with all of that.

And it does. _Mostly_.

But there are certain situations where Steve doesn’t feel at all like he looks; situations where he’s suddenly the scrawny, sick kid from Brooklyn again, no matter how juiced-up his body is nowadays.

One of these occasions has been the day he asked Tony out for the first date. Steve had been so nervous, so fidgety, picturing every possible way that this would go wrong because, he _was_ just a kid from Brooklyn, superhero or not. Strip Captain America away and all you have left is Steve Rogers, who, even as a super soldier and with possibly the craziest background story of them all, still has no idea how to talk to women or how the whole dating thing works.

It’s almost a wonder that Tony didn’t laugh at him and told him thanks, but no thanks.

The actual date is a lot of fun; not to mention that there isn’t as much awkwardness as Steve would have guessed. It _is_ a little strange, after all, to date your best friend, but luckily for him, Tony doesn’t seem to mind. They even kiss at the end of the evening, which is still a very happy memory for Steve.

He also clings to the fact that it has been _Tony_ to kiss him first, not vice versa – a fact that is very, very important currently.

The thing is, Steve knows Tony’s reputation, knows about the playboy history the man has and the sex tapes online aren’t exactly suggesting modesty. It also generates the picture that Tony is very… _liberal_ with his love. Steve doesn’t think that the guy is unfaithful, not in the least. But sometimes it feels like he is the one to put more into their relationship than Tony does.

It feels like Steve is more invested in it than Tony.

The blond doesn’t spend too much time thinking about this though, since the thought hurts. Their relationship is kinda new, they’ve only been dating for roughly six months but Steve is already pretty sure about his feelings. He might even go so far as to say that he loves Tony. It’s… the same fuzzy warmth in his chest, the same affection rising up within him whenever he sees the brunet that he’s felt before with Peggy.

So yes, he is _sure_ that he loves Tony. He’s just not completely convinced that Tony feels the same, which in turn gives him a really bad conscience. Tony probably wouldn’t have had that many dates with him if he wasn’t serious.

But it would be nice to have some sort of proof; maybe have Tony telling him what he feels or where he thinks they are going.

So Steve makes a plan.

Valentine’s Day will be in a week and until then, he has enough time to set up a spectacular date. He doesn’t expect it to end in their mutual love confessions, because that’s something to happen in these silly romantic movies and not in real life – but maybe it’ll be enough to get Tony to show in any way that he is as invested in the relationship as Steve is.

His plan is simple enough.

When the 14th February finally rolls around, Steve is positive that it will be great. He has made sure that Tony will be away for a while, giving him enough time to cook. It’s not something he does often, with their busy lives going on and all – but Steve knows for a fact that Tony _loves_ it when he cooks. He hums to himself while he prepares the dishes and moves on to the next idea. It’s really a bunch of small things; some new tools he has picked with Bruce’s help, a box of the pralines Tony loves but doesn’t admit, and so on.

Then he goes to the bedroom and changes the sheets, picking the red silk ones. Steve smiles when he remembers that he complained about the amount of money they cost, but they are incredibly comfortable. Instead of red rose petals, Steve scatters white ones on the bed and the contrast is really beautiful. He feels heat rising to his cheeks at the image of Tony on it, naked and grinning at him, mouthing _‘Come and get me’_ -

Steve shakes his head. Now is not the time to think of this. Yes, the sex is amazing and he’s definitely looking forward to this, but he can’t allow himself to get distracted now. Tony will be home soon, so he has to start with dinner.

But that is where it goes downhill.

First, Steve somehow manages to burn the pasta and has to start over, not to mention that the sauce he wanted to spice up only a little now tastes like someone emptied an entire bottle of salt into it. JARVIS apparently feels the need to help him and suggests a few of Tony’s favourite restaurants that also deliver, but Steve stubbornly shakes his head. Hell, he has fought against _aliens_ , he can do this, too!

… or he _should._

“Steve? What the hell are you doing here-“ Tony’s voice comes unexpected and Steve drops the spoon into the sauce, fishing for it with a muttered curse.

“Welcome back, I um… planned to surprise you, but it went wrong. Dinner will be ready in a few, though. And Happy Valentine’s Day, Tony.”

There’s silence for a moment. Steve turns to meet his lover’s eyes, suddenly starting to feel nervous. The brunet looks at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth, fingers hooked under his tie in the process of loosening it. Tony flings the suit jacket carelessly over a chair near him before he walks forward, and peeks into the pot next to Steve.

“What’s in there? The kitchen smells like you’ve had a campfire in here, Cap”, he teases with a grin and the blond feels his cheeks heat up. He rubs the back of his neck a little self-consciously and mutters: “I got caught up in the other preparations and forgot about the pot. But I started over, it’s almost done – do you wanna sit down already?”

Tony gets a look that Steve knows all too well. It means that Tony will agree and follow, but his heart is not in it. It’s like a stab in the chest and for a second, Steve fears all of his worries are true. He really wants more from this than Tony does, and his efforts are only worth a little smile-

He’s pulled forward and quite roughly so, gasps at the fingers digging into his neck and then makes a soft nose when Tony’s lips press against his, forceful and demanding and utterly _distracting_ ,

“Wh- What was that for?”, he stutters once Tony releases him, but God, the way the brunet _licks his lips, chasing the taste-_

“Can’t I just kiss you for no reason?”, Tony shoots back. “You got this kicked-puppy look. Figured a kiss would help. Now, dinner?”

Steve can only watch in confusion as his lover wanders off, but he does gets the plates ready and serves the dishes. It’s… _not_ how the blond imagined the evening, not really. Tony chatters away, easy and light, with his usual sharp remarks and charm, but Steve isn’t really paying attention. The dinner already was kind-of catastrophic; he can only hope the rest of his plan will go smoothly.

It doesn’t.

When he goes to check on the chocolate cake he made, it turns out that it got burnt as well and as if to add to the whole disaster, they don’t even have simple ice cream. Steve feels ridiculously close to tears; he’s had this planned and now-

“Will you just please tell me what’s up with you tonight?”, Tony asks him and snaps him out of his thoughts. “You’ve been fidgety all the time, Steve. I thought that kind of behavior was my thing?” Tony looks honestly concerned and his brows furrow even further when he takes in Steve’s upset expression. With a few quick steps, he’s in front of the blond and wraps both arms around his neck, pulling Steve’s head against his shoulder.

He goes willingly, circling Tony’s waist in return.

“I… It’s Valentine’s Day. I wanted to make it perfect. Romantic dinner, maybe bathing together and then, um… maybe-” Steve sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat. “It went wrong. Dinner was horrible- I didn’t think your modern kitchen could even still burn food! And now this- This is-”

Steve can’t finish the sentence. In the fraction of a second, Tony pulls back from their embrace and he gets a glimpse of chocolate-brown eyes right before he’s being kissed again. The blond opens his mouth to ask, but Tony simply kisses him again. And again.

Every time Steve tries to say something, Tony’s lips are on his and each kiss gets more heavy, more _dirty_ , more promising.

Tony’s tongue is in his mouth and he’s unable to hold back the somewhat desperate groan that escapes him, fingers digging harder into his lover’s hips. “You”, Tony mumbles against his mouth, breath mingling with Steve’s. “Are utterly adorable. And kind of an idiot. But a cute idiot. _Christ_ , I can’t wait to take you to bed-”

“W-Wait, what- Tony, I don’t-”

“Shh, Steve”, the brunet demands. By now, Steve has him pressed against the kitchen counter, their hips pushed together in a way that has them both gasping at every tiny movement. “Steve. I know I haven’t told you until now and that’s unfair of me, because we’ve been dating for half a year now and I _know_ that I pretty much love you. So here it is. I love you. This Valentine’s dinner was perfect too, because I spent it with you. Alright?”

Steve nods, dumbfounded. He can’t really think; his mouth and lips are still tingling from Tony’s tongue and his kisses but even when he finally takes a breath to respond, the brunet cuts him off again, kissing him hot and passionately.

They never stop kissing when they stumble from the kitchen into the bedroom, hands frantically roaming over each other’s body, tugging at clothes. Steve is overwhelmed and shamelessly moans into Tony’s mouth when one of these wicked hands find their way down between his legs and God-

“I love you too”, he gasps, the first words he managed since Tony kissed him first tonight. “I-”

“Hush. My turn telling you”, Tony interrupts and disentangles himself from Steve long enough to give him a push. The blond yelps when he falls backwards onto the bed, only to find himself with a lap full of Tony moments later. “Steve, I love you. Did so for a while already. Don’t doubt me on this, okay?”

He can only nod and their lips meet again. If possible, Tony turns their kisses even _dirtier_ than before and Steve can feel a blush heating up his cheeks – but he doesn’t complain.

Maybe this year’s Valentine’s Day really isn’t as terrible as he has thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or Kudos are always appreciated - thanks to everyone who has read this little collection so far!<3


	32. "Steve and stray animals" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "Steve finds a stray animal wherever they go. Or they find him. Like they just sense this guy will be nice to them and they follow him around and Steve kinda feels like a stray so of course he always has to find them home. It's become a regular part of the routine at this point and Tony finally just opens a shelter specifically for adoption out Steve's strays. It's very successful. Everyone wants a cat or dog that was saved by Captain America."
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

Steve is out for his morning run. He pushes himself a little further than normally, wants to feel the ache of his muscles that comes from exercising. His shirt is already soaked, mostly thanks to the drizzling rain. The blond enjoys the feeling and sprints through Central Park.

Half an hour later, he decides to stop for today and comes to a halt near one of the exits. Steve is a little out of breath and he leans against a tree for a moment. It’s quiet today, but that might be because of the early hour. He checks his watch and smiles; it’s almost 7am which means Tony will still be in bed when Steve comes home.

He’s just about to turn and leave, when a soft noise catches his attention. The blond stops, turns and looks around for the source. And sure enough, a cat sits not too far away from him. It’s a young one, maybe a year old – Steve chuckles to himself because of the fact that by now, he can tell an animal’s age by appearance.

“Hey”, he says to the cat and crouches down. It takes a few steps towards him, hesitant and careful. Steve holds out one hand and a moment later he feels the damp nose press into his palm, followed by a rough tongue licking his fingers. “Are you lost, hm?”, he asks and as if to answer, the cat meows pitifully. Steve pets it, deliberately keeping all of his movements slow, as to not scare the animal off.

When the cat allows it, he gathers it up in his arms. Briefly, Steve thinks of Tony and what he will say when he comes back with yet another stray animal, but the grey-striped cat in his arms shivers a little, cuddling against him for warmth and he _can’t_ resist.

.

“Steve.”

He freezes, but doesn’t turn around.

“Steve, look at me. Is this-”

Steve turns, wearing his best sad-puppy-dog expression (Tony can never say no to it) and gives his lover a weak smile. “I found her in Central Park. Maybe a year old. Do we still have some of the cat food left? She’s pretty thin, I want to feed her.”

Tony rolls his eyes with a sigh that conveys defeat. “We talked about this. You know I love you, but I can’t keep every single animal in my tower that you find!”

Despite his words, the brunet comes closer and allows the cat to sniff his fingers before running them through her fur. Steve uses the moment to bend over and press a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Thank you”, he whispers. “I’ll go feed her, okay?” Tony rolls his eyes again but doesn’t protest. Instead, he simply tilts his head back to ask for a kiss and Steve smiles against his lips.

Then, he turns and walks down the hallway, into one of the larger rooms that Tony specifically reserved for him – and the animals he keeps bringing home.

Currently, and the newest stray not counting, there are ten cats and 6 dogs living in the tower. Steve can’t find the heart to just leave them whenever he happens to find another one – and he’s seen a few of the shelters, heard about the animals that get euthanized there because of a lack of space or money or whatever.

It horrifies him.

“But nothing will happen to you”, the blond tells the cat quietly and smiles when she starts to purr happily in his arms.

.

One week later, Steve’s morning begins with Tony waltzing into the kitchen, unusually bright and awake and placing a piece of paper in front of him. “Good morning, beloved! This is the answer to all of your problems!”, the brunet declares, grinning at the look of confusion on Steve’s face.

“Read the paper. Eat your breakfast. And then I’m gonna kidnap you for a bit!”

Tony says it in a voice that allows no backtalk, so the blond reaches for the paper and takes a look at it. _Stars and Strays_ , it says on top. Silhouettes of dogs and cats flank the headline, and Steve frowns at it. His confusion quickly changes into surprise because what he’s holding here is not simply a piece of paper. It’s a certificate that declares Steve as the owner of an animal shelter called “Stars and Strays”.

He looks up at Tony, who only gives him a knowing grin. “Told you, the answer to all of your problems!”, the brunet repeats and flops down into the chair next to his lover. “See, I _really_ can’t keep all your strays here at the tower. You know that I love them, especially Principessa, she’s my queen – but they need more space _and_ people who can take care of them daily.”

Steve doesn’t know what to say. He keeps opening his mouth but there are no words, and Tony’s carefree expression slowly melts into something close to anxiety. Which is entirely wrong.

“This- Tony, oh my God- You- You built a _shelter in my name_?” Steve asks, and he sees Tony’s face lighting up again at the joy in his voice.

“Yeah, I thought… it’s better than keeping them all here PLUS I bet they will find new homes in no time. Who doesn’t want a poor cat or lost dog that was found and taken care of by Captain America?”

Steve is still too starstruck, too overwhelmed to react properly. But he does reaches out to grab Tony by the collar and haul him in for a passionate kiss.

.

“Stars and Strays” becomes not only popular in record time, but almost all of the stray animals Steve has found are adopted in the first two weeks. He keeps track on them, asks the new owners if he can stop by some time and see how the cat or dog they adopted is doing. Of course this is an offer that all of them accept happily.

Steve himself is more than happy, too. He loves to know that his foundlings have good homes now. And he doesn’t stop here. With Tony’s and Pepper’s help, Steve convinces some of the other shelters to give some of their animals to “Stars and Strays”; mostly those that would have been killed soon.

It’s more than just some voluntary work. Steve hasn’t told anyone, but in a way he has always felt like a stray as well. Lost in this new and overwhelming world, with no home to return to. But just like the cats and dogs from his shelter, Steve has found a new home, too.

He looks over his shoulder to the bed, where Tony is sprawled out and tapping away on a tablet – a big cat with fluffy white fur by his side.

He and Principessa both have found their home with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ Kudos are always appreciated and they are very motivating /)v(\<3  
> Thanks for reading - Prompts are closed!


	33. "You can't fix me, I'm not broken!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Tony can remember, they've told him that he is broken. Missing something, because he has no soulmate tattoo. Little did he know that Steve is missing one as well - until they find each other.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a Prompt of the Original challenge I started with LenaLawlipop (check out her Prompt fills!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I really just wanted to write a Soulmate!AU. I'm sorry for the delay as well =7=);; I'm in a bit of a writer's block it seems ;;

Since he can remember, people have told him that he’s not normal. That he is missing something very essential, that he is like a damaged piece of technology, except that _he_ can’t be fixed.

Tony is so, so sick of hearing it.

So what if he doesn’t have a soulmate tattoo on his body? No name written in black ink under his skin, telling him the name of his ideal, destined partner? He’s perfectly fine, even without it. Even more than fine, really – he is a _genius_.

But he knows his mother cries sometimes because of him, mourning the lonely fate that awaits him and his father only takes it as one more reason to be disappointed in him. They have arguments and Tony feels helpless while his father continues to yell at him, calls him an abdomination that he should fix him and he screams back: _“You **CAN’T** fix me, I’m not broken!”_

The hurt and fear Tony feels at first, this sense of being “incomplete” fades into hot anger over the years. As the son of Howard Stark, his life is open to the public the moment he was born and it’s no secret to the world that he has no soulmate, but he learns to tolerate the pitying glances he receives wherever he goes. Learns to avoid questions about it, play it off.

But it doesn’t get better. People never see him as normal, never as one of them. He’s different and that scares them off; not that Tony’s particularly interested in making friends with such assholes.

To escape the gossip and the odd looks, he writes a random name onto his wrist and shows it off. Subtly, of course, but it does the trick. The chatter about him dies down, gets more tolerable.

But the damage is done.

Tony doesn’t think of himself as normal or _whole_ anymore. He tries to think of reasons why he, out of all people, has no soulmate, no one out there waiting for him. He digs deep and searches for other known cases, but what he finds is mostly fictional. For _drama purposes_.

He feels terribly lonely and broken.

.

* * *

 

Rhodey and Pepper and Happy are the only ones who know. The only ones who are aware of the fact that Tony has no soulmate. But they don’t pity him. They don’t give him these _looks_ for it, don’t regard him as though he’s something weird, a freak of nature. No; instead they treat him as if the faked tattoo on his wrist might be real, silently offering comfort should he need it.

And he does need it. Sometimes, and especially after Afghanistan and the whole mess with Yinsen, the ARC reactor in his chest and Obi’s betrayal, Tony feels so utterly alone in this world that it crushes him.

In times like these, he thinks, it must be comforting to know that someone will be out there. A perfect match. For anyone but for him.

.

Fury sends him a file. Tony ignores it.

Yes, he understands that with Iron Man, he became part of a bigger universe, became a _superhero_ – but that doesn’t mean he cares for whatever the Director says or wants him to do.

Tony also ignores the weird, stinging pain in the back of his neck when it comes, and soon enough has forgotten about it. He busies himself in his workshop, tweaks the armor and makes it better. Somehow he feels as if he’ll need it soon, but he can’t explain _why_ he feels like this.

Then Pepper calls him, only one day later and very politely tells him that he has to get his ass to SHIELD and meet Fury, because there is work for him to do. Of course he whines and complains; there is enough to do with the opening ceremony of his new prototype of a Skyscraper, the first Stark Tower in New York that entirely runs on clear, green energy-

Pepper has no mercy, though.

So Tony goes to SHIELD and annoys Fury and banters with Agents Hill and Coulson and then-

It has become a habit for him to hack into SHIELD files. Like a hobby or something. He doesn’t even want to use these informations for anything, just likes to peeve Fury a bit, but what his brilliant, beautiful _genius_ masterpiece of a spyware digs out has Tony gaping at the phone.

Captain America.

 _Alive_.

.

Tony doesn’t know, can’t _explain_ what drives him but he _has_ to see Steven Grant Rogers. He just feels like he has to. It’s a sort of longing, tugging at his heart; an ache that’s almost painful and he rushes through the building, towards the small gym where he’ll hopefully find Steve Rogers.

He can hear noises and forces himself to walk a little slower. A rhythmic _thump thump thump_ comes from behind a door at the end of the hallway, the sound of someone throwing punches.

Tony is surprised to notice that he feels… _nervous_.

He swallows and carefully pushes the door open; eyes immediately landing on the tall, broad-shouldered figure only a couple of steps away from him, going at a punching bag as if it’s an enemy.

Steve Rogers is every bit as handsome as Tony has ever heard; every bit of strength and power and youth somehow coming together in a perfect body. He stares for a moment, mesmerized, at the play of curved muscles in Roger’s biceps and his shoulders.

He must make a noise, because suddenly, Rogers whips around, battle-ready and fists raised.

“Uh. Hi”, Tony says. Blue eyes regard him with suspicion and confusion and… recognition?

“Stark…”, Steve says, but his voice sounds as if he’s unsure about the words coming out of his mouth. Belatedly, Tony remembers the important little detail that his father was friends with Steve Rogers, helped to shape him into the peak of human perfection that he is. As much as he dislikes his father, they do look alike.

“I’m Anthony Stark. Tony. Howard was my father”, he explains and watches Steve’s face fall at the word _was_. Ah, so he didn’t know then that Howard died. “I’ve, uh… I’ve heard the news. About you being here. A miracle?”

“Frozen. They told me 70 years have passed.”

Against all odds, Tony feels himself starting to smile. “Well, that is the case, but let me tell you, those 70 years brought a _lot_ of fun stuff to explore.”

.

They don’t become friends right away. Tony got chased away by Fury before he could kidnap Steve and get him out of SHIELD’s HQ and there wasn’t a chance to meet up before the world went to Hell. Quite literally, with that crazy Norse God coming down to earth and killing people and calling an entire fucking army of aliens.

Yet once the six of them, the _Avengers_ as they are now called, have dealt with it, things fall into place. Bruce moves into the tower right away, followed by Steve a couple of weeks later. Tony likes to bitch about how he doesn’t like sharing his building, but it’s always with a smile.

The wonder twins come along eventually as well and it starts to feel nice to have them around.

Tony is at ease with all of them. He even tells them the truth about his faked soulmate tattoo – and entirely misses the weird look Steve gives him when he mentions it.

.

“Tony? Can I ask you something?”, Steve says one evening. They’re both in the workshop; a routine they fell into. Tony works while Steve draws or reads through what he’s missed during his years in the ice, or they talk. Right now it’s the latter it seems.

“Sure, Cap. Shoot”, Tony says from underneath the car he’s working on. “If it’s something sexual, _please_ allow me to show you some websites, that are-”

“No!” Tony snorts at how scandalized he sounds. “No, it’s not… _that_. It’s about what you said a while ago. That you have no soulmate tattoo.”

Tony stills. Steve has his full attention now and he waits with baited breath for him to continue.

“Um… are you… are you _sure_ you have no tattoo?”, he asks and that’s such an odd question. “I thought… I thought, back at SHIELD’s, when we first met and you… walked away- I thought you had um, one on your neck. On the back?”

He bumps his head on the car and curses. That can’t be, that _can’t_ be true, Tony knows for a fact that he has no tattoo-

But when he stands up and asks JARVIS to aim a camera at his neck, there are indeed black letters on his skin. Tony brings up his hand, confused and scared; scared that it might be a trick. But his skin feels warm under his own fingers when he traces the lettering.

It takes him too long to realize what they say.

 _Steve Rogers_ is written in Steve’s neat handwriting on his skin.

.

“I don’t know _how_ this is possible!”, Tony mumbles in disbelief. “I’ve never- I never had one. Always was told I’m broken and needed to be fixed and-” He takes a deep breath, fingers digging into the tattoo. Steve’s expression is a weird mix of happiness (that he tries to suppress) and something akin to fear. Insecurity.

His voice, when he speaks up, is small and wobbly. “You know, I never had a tattoo, either. After… after Project Rebirth, they thought it got lost because of the serum but… even before, I never had one. It… only added to the name calling and beatings.” Tony turns at that, brown eyes fixed intently at Steve.

“Then… then I woke up, after the ice and all this and… Suddenly I had one.” His blue eyes don’t meet Tony’s gaze when he reaches up and pulls the hem of his shirt up. There, right above the bump of Steve’s left hipbone, stands _Tony Stark_.

Tony can’t help it, he gasps at the black letters, _seeing_ them but unable to _understand_ it fully. This- This simply can’t be true.

“I-”, Steve speaks up again and there is a pink tinge to his cheeks. He rubs at his neck as if he’s nervous, or embarrassed, or both. “I have a theory on this. You… you weren’t born yet in my time. I _couldn’t_ have your name because you didn’t exist. And-”

Tony finishes the thought for him.

“And I didn’t have your name because you were dead. Or… something close to dead. JARVIS!” Suddenly, he’s filled with energy, frantic to get his fingers on some screens and see if he can proof this. “Pull up any footage available of me of the day they thawed Steve out of the ice.”

“Of course, sir.”

Steve and him both stare at the video feed that comes up; at first showing Tony’s unmarked neck and then, a couple of hours later, the black tattoo is suddenly here.

“I remember that”, Tony mutters. He feels weirdly dizzy and lightheaded, but also so very _happy_. “I- My neck hurt, stung. I didn’t think much of it. Never checked-”

He turns, looking at Steve – and suddenly realizes how very close they are.

Tony has never been good at resisting temptation and then Steve’s eyes flicker down to his lips, just briefly, but it’s enough to crush any reservation he’s had about this.

Steve goes willingly when he reaches out and pulls him down into a kiss.

Now they are no longer missing a part. Now they are _whole_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ Kudos are life and motivate me endlessly<3


	34. "Superhusbands + forehead kisses" - Prompt by savedbythenotepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saved-by-the-notepad on Tumblr said: "Steve loves giving forehead kisses because that's his way of showing his undying affection for people. People being Tony and I can just imagine him pecking Tony's forehead at any given moment, whether it's to comfort him, calm him down or just because he wants to. FOREHEAD KISSES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this happened. Because the trailer still hurts.  
> Lots of fluff!

That Steve is affectionate is no secret. Tony finds that out even before they officially get together as a couple and honestly, it’s surprising that it even took them this long to talk about their feelings. The mutual pining was, according to Clint, so bad that “even I wanted to climb Cap just to release some tension, for Fuck’s sake, guys!”

But if Tony thought that Steve was affectionate before, he’s downright _clingy_ now that they are together.

And apparently, forehead kisses are just Cap’s thing because the brunet finds himself at the receiving end of those more than not.

.

For example, Tony usually wakes up when Steve gets up for his morning routine, even though no force in the world can get him to _leave_ the bed. But there is the warm presence of his lover pressed against his side, fingers caressing his skin before Steve leans in, firstly brushing his lips against Tony’s forehead, then against his lips and then he’s out for his workout.

.

Sometimes, when Tony is down in the shop and busy at work, forgetting to sleep and eat a little too long; then it doesn’t take much for the blond to appear in Tony’s lab as well, gently reminding him that he should come to bed, once in a while.

“You know that we both sleep better with each other around”, Steve whispers into the kiss they share and Tony _melts_. “I even think I know a thing or two, you know to… _convince_ you to use that comfortable big bed we have.”

At that, Tony chuckles and leans a bit more into Steve’s embrace. If he had to name a favourite place in the world to be, then the answer would always be Steve’s arms. Nothing is more comforting than to press close, to let his lover shield him from the world and to forget about everything for a moment.

“So?”, Steve asks, and Tony blinks his eyes back open.

“So…. what?” Maybe he _should_ actually sleep, when he already manages to doze off during Steve talking…

“Bed. You and me”, the blond repeats. He runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, which by now is messed-up and unruly. “For sleep. You’re barely awake anymore, are you.”

Tony makes a non-committal noise, something between a groan and a low hum, but he doesn’t talk back which is every answer Steve needs. His lips graze his lover’s forehead, lingering on the warm skin for a moment before he hoists Tony up into his arms and carries him out of the workshop.

.

Other times this innocent form of contact is solely for comfort.

For when Tony wakes up screaming, the echoes of Afghanistan and New York too real to escape.

For when a mission goes completely wrong and leaves them both scarred and scared.

In moments like this, Steve gathers Tony in his arms and holds him close until they both stop shaking.

“It’s okay, Tony”, he whispers and hugs his lover as tightly as he dares. “I’ve got you. We’re alright.”

And while a _“real”_ kiss would maybe feel not appropriate in a delicate situation like these, Steve’s lips against Tony’s forehead are just right. It’s comforting for the two, it is proof that they are both still here and together and _alive_.

.

Tony adores these little gestures of affection. He loves to relish this kind of love and comfort that Steve offers so willingly. And even more he loves that Steve doesn’t expect him to do anything… _more_. Most of his partners in the past had all heard about his reputation and they anticipated him to be a certain type of man, a certain type of lover.

But Steve doesn’t do that. he takes what Tony is willing to offer – and Tony speaks from the bottom of his heart when he says that he’d offer anything to Steve.

He lives for the slightly rushed mornings, when they are both in a hurry and don’t have enough time to properly say goodbye. Lives for the way Steve _still_ takes a second to pull him close and brushes his lips against his forehead with a smile, laughing when Tony would have none of it and grabs him for a real kiss.

It is, without any doubt, pretty much perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ Kudos are always appreciated<3 Thanks so much to every single reader who has already read this Collection this far, commented and/ or left Kudos.  
> You guys are the reason that keeps me going<3 Thank you!


	35. "Tony feels + Steve comforting him" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is used to people leaving him alone after sex, right? But he is SO in love with Steve that he lets Steve totally wreck him, until he is reduced to a moaning mess. And after he comes, he thinks Steve will leave, but Steve just hugs him and tells him how amazing Tony is and how much he means to him and Tony feels so loved that he tears up a little :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is the most explicit NSFW I've written so far, yet I still chickened out of writing "actual" sex.   
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

One night stands, with all their advantages and disadvantages, aren’t something new to Tony.

He knows how it goes; knows the procedure. It’s only for one night, without any meaning, without _obligations_. And it might be true that he’s known for “loving and leaving” those he sleeps with, but that is only an act of self-defense. It hurts far less to be the first one up and out of bed than being left there alone, waking up to cold sheets and no warmth.

It also made him cautious about getting close to people; always fearing to be abandoned, to be left alone once more.

But Steve… _Steve_ sneaks his way into Tony’s heart without him even noticing at first. He makes Tony fall for him slowly, and through little gestures that seem to mean nothing at first, but now mean the world.

Tony falls for the way Steve’s smile welcomes him in the kitchen whenever he’s up early (or long) enough to join the team for breakfast. He falls for Steve’s quiet company in the workshop. He falls for the genuine interest Steve displays for his work.

It’s scary at first, to admit just how much he loves Steve – but the moment Tony knows for sure that the blond feels the same and kisses him, all worry is gone.

At least it _seems_ so.

For the most part, being with Steve is beyond perfect. Tony learns a kind of love and affection he didn’t know about before; the kind of love that seems unconditional. Steve’s always here for him, _with_ him, holding his hand or hugging him or cuddling him. The best part is when they kiss; sometimes it’s achingly sweet and chaste, other times it’s passionate and hot and leaves Tony gasping for air.

But there’s also the issue of sex.

Oh, Tony _wants_ it, wants to do all the things he’s learnt to Steve and more, he _craves_ to find out how Steve will look when he’s right about to lose it, or what kind of noises he’d make when Tony goes down on him. Judging from the subtle little hints and encouraging touches, Steve too would be more than happy to take things to the bedroom and spend a night together having wild sex, but… that’s exactly the problem.

Whenever it gets steamy between them, Tony will draw back and end it, pressing an apologetic kiss to Steve’s lips and pretending not to see the question in his lover’s eyes. He believes in Steve, of course, knows that the guy loves him, but there have been so many nights in Tony’s past where the ‘romance’ just _ended_ after sex that he’s a little scared to take this step with Steve.

Because what if Steve too will leave him once they’ve done it?

.

The echo of that thought still hasn’t quite left his head, is still present even when Steve kicks the door of Tony’s bedroom open and they stumble in. Tony is too busy trying to focus on breathing, which is incredibly hard with Steve kissing him so enthusiastically, so _passionately_ it leaves him gasping into the hot mouth of his lover. Of course Steve seizes the moment and Tony groans at the contact of their tongues.

It’s already too much; the heat and lust that pulse hotly through his veins are dizzying. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t been this turned on ever before, which is actually pretty amazing and worth some research and-

The thought is cut off by Steve squeezing his ass tightly, eliciting a throaty groan from Tony. “You’re distracted”, the blond says hotly against his throat right before he continues sucking a hickey to Tony’s skin.

“’m not”, Tony mumbles back, eyes fluttering close as he tips his head back to grant Steve more access. They somehow manage to get over to the bed and Tony really wishes he’d have a camera at hands right now because _holy Shit._ Steve hovers over him, face flushed and his pretty blue eyes glazed over with raw _want_. He looks about five seconds away from devouring Tony and if _that_ isn’t the most erotic thing he’s ever witnessed-

Tony feels like he can’t wait much longer and wiggles out of Steve’s grasp long enough to grab the lube from his nightstand, Blue eyes dark with lust look at him when he presses it impatiently into the blond’s fingers. “You, in me, right _now_ ”, Tony commands, too breathless and aroused to manage longer sentences and he watches Steve grin, a flash of white teeth before their lips crash together again.

When Steve finally pushes into him, Tony’s vision actually blanks for a second and he throws his head back with a loud, shameless moan. There’s no room for a rational thought anymore, no room for Tony to wonder what will come _after_ this.

Steve takes him apart, piece by piece and then puts him right back together. Tony thinks incoherently that it is as if their feelings for each other pour into every little crack he has, filling him with love and comfort, but the thought is gone in the next second and all he can do is panting Steve’s name, holding on to strong shoulders while the blond thrusts into him with powerful movements that hit all the right spots.

Tony comes hard, Steve’s name like a prayer on his lips as he cries out, only marginally noticing that the blond follows right after, gasping a broken little _Tony-_ into his ear.

For a long while, all that’s audible in the silence of the bedroom is their harsh breathing. It takes the brunet a moment to come down from his post-orgasmic high, but when he does, all the previous worries come crashing down on him as well. They’ve had sex, so that means Steve got what he wanted. It means that he’ll get up and leave, leave Tony alone to a bed growing cold and-

Steve moves, rolls over onto his side and pulls Tony against his chest, so that his head is tucked under the blond’s chin. In the same moment, strong arms come around him, effectively cocooning him in nothing but warmth.

“Tony….”, Steve’s voice is barely above a whisper. “God, that was _amazing_. _You_ were amazing.”

Tony holds his breath at this, ducking deeper into the blond’s warm embrace. Maybe this is just Steve being nice…

“I don’t tell you this enough, Tony…. You mean everything to me, sweetheart. I love you so much…”

He continues to whisper sweet endearments to Tony, who is glad that his face is hidden from the blue eyes. Tony doesn’t want Steve to see the tears he’s barely holding back; even though they’re accompanied by a big smile. He feels so very safe and _loved_ and protected, pressing close to Steve and whispering:

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or Kudos are fueling me<3


	36. "Tony coming out as bi to Steve" -  Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Imagine teenage Steve and Tony being best friends and Tony tries to tell Steve that he is bi, but he chickens out every time, afraid of being left alone again. and Steve is not stupid, he figured it out already, so when they are sitting together and there is some kind of spot on TV about LGBT-rights Steve just casually slips into the subject, about how Steve himself fits there in order to make Tony more comfortable with coming out.
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

Sexuality is nothing Tony has ever worried about. Maybe he’s young, only 17 years old and a tad too clever for his age, but he’s learnt soon enough not to give a shit about other people’s opinion. The _only_ two people in his life who can make him stop and think for a minute are Rhodey….and Steve.

The latter is also a source of Tony’s problems – not that Steve would be aware of them.

It’s just- Tony isn’t sure about how to tell his best friend that he also kind of has a crush on him. They’re comfortable with each other, they spend evenings in their dorm together, joking and watching movies. It’s nice.

And it is a familiarity Tony doesn’t want to risk.

Steve is an incredible guy. Everyone loves him, he’s great with girls and just as good with guys – which drives Tony _mad_. Not enough that Steve’s friendly with everyone he meets; he also is a very handsy guy, always touching whoever he’s talking to. This is the reason Tony thinks he _might_ have a chance with him – should he ever gather enough courage to tell Steve that no, he’s not hetero, he likes girls _and_ guys just fine, thank you.

Tony isn’t sure _why_ he’s so scared of telling Steve that he’s bisexual. It shouldn’t be a big deal; but it kind of is. Tony doesn’t have a lot of friends and he’s scared of imagining what might happen if Steve doesn’t accept his sexual orientation. What if he leaves him? Breaks off their friendship and never talks to him again? So he hasn’t yet dared to ask, or even mentioned anything about it.

Instead, he keeps up thinking different plans on how to come out. Works on various strategies to subtly drop the hint that he likes the idea of having a girlfriend, but also wouldn’t mind a boyfriend.

It’s stressful, actually. It’s exhausting to watch Steve touch other guys so carelessly and craving exactly this. But Tony values their friendship too much to risk it for a silly crush that might never be requited.

.

Of course _Steve_ has other plans.

.

One evening, they are again sitting together on Tony’s old, worn-out couch, a beer in hand and Steve is listening to Tony while he talks about his latest idea. Tony _always_ has ideas, one more amazing than the other and it leaves Steve breathless, completely in awe. He knows that his friend is kind of a genius, that he’s so smart everybody talks about it – but it’s still amazing to experience it up close.

Their conversation is interrupted when suddenly a voice pipes up from the TV.

Steve hasn’t been paying attention, but he does now because apparently it is about happy couples. Now that is nothing new; commercials always feature an average “perfect” family, but his attention is caught when the woman on screen talks about how she never felt complete with a boyfriend.

“ _It wasn’t until I met Cassie that I found out what I was missing. She showed me that I wasn’t straight – and that it was okay.”_

Out of the corner of his eyes, Steve can see Tony stiffening.

It seems like the perfect moment; like the opening Steve’s been waiting for.

He knows that Tony isn’t straight either, even though they’ve never talked about that fact. Steve _has_ noticed though that his friend gets nervous and fidgety at times, as if he’s trying to tell him something – only to keep quiet in the end. He guesses it’s about this.

On screen, the woman’s girlfriend has appeared by her side, both smiling. _“Miranda was so scared to tell her parents at first”_ , she says _. “I’ve been by her side when she told her parents that she likes guys…. And girls. They were incredibly understanding.”_

And that is his cue. Steve leans back against the couch, subtly watching Tony when he says: “Kinda went the same way for me. I was afraid my parents wouldn’t accept me bringing home a guy… but when I actually introduced them to Bucky first and told them he was my boyfriend, they welcomed him without batting an eye.”

He can feel Tony’s eyes on him, staring at him bewildered and surprised.

“I was… scared, at first. I know it’s alright to like guys too but people still look weirdly at you when you’re admitting that. Bucky helped me overcome that fear. And supported me even after we broke up.” Steve turns, looks at Tony and gives him an encouraging smile. “I don’t think I would’ve had the courage to come out to my parents if he hadn’t been there first. You need someone with you through that kind of thing and-”

“I’m bi.”

The words are so quiet that Steve almost misses them. It doesn’t help that Tony isn’t looking at him but stares intently at his lap instead.

“Tony-”

“I’m- Fuck, Steve, I didn’t know how to tell you. Didn’t want you to think I’m… weird or broken or whatever. I’ve- I’ve been alone for a long time and Rhodey and you and Pepper are the only friends I have and I didn’t want to fuck that up by telling you that I’m liking boys and girls and that I also have a crush on you and-”

The rest of that sentence is lost. It’s not even important anymore. Steve has heard what he wanted, what he _needed_ to hear and they are close to one another already. It’s easy for him to tug on Tony’s arm and make him fall forward, so easy to cup Tony’s jaw with his hand and lean into a kiss.

There is a noise of surprise and for a split-second Steve thinks Tony will pull back – but then he feels him melt against him with a sigh. The kiss only lasts for a few moments before Tony pulls back, looking so vulnerable and confused that Steve wants to reach out and pull him back into his arms.

Instead, he allows the brunet to pull back and asks: “Too soon?”

“Too- Too _soon_?! Steve, I- Oh my God, I’ve wanted this since forever but I couldn’t _ask_ because I thought- I thought you’d resent me for being not hetero and… and-”

Steve gives him a lopsided grin. “I don’t resent you. Never could. Want me to proof that again?”

“If that means you’ll kiss me, then _please_ yes.”

They are both still smiling when Steve leans in once more, feeling Tony’s grin against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ Kudos are life<3


	37. "Tony doesn't like tunnels" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "Imagine the members of the team each finding out what the others fear. Like the simple fears: heights, spiders etc. everyone has something, but Tony genuinely doesn't seem to be afraid of anything. But then the avengers are on a vacation, sightseeing. And they're in some small, closed tunnels that are really crowded. And Tony is absolutely terrified. He tries to hide it at first, but he can't. Without thinking he grabs Steve’s hand. But they are not even together yet."
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning for descriptions of a Panic attack/ small crowded places]
> 
> I didn't manage to include these "little fears" that are mentioned in the Prompt..... but I hope you all will enjoy it anyways!

Holidays are something that the Avengers don’t get to enjoy on a regular basis. So it’s a very rare occurrence for them, one every single member shamelessly enjoys.

It’s Tony’s idea to take a week off, to fly somewhere and relax. They are, after all, not the only superheroes in New York; Reed Richards and his team as well as Spiderman can cover for them and they damn well deserve some time away from missions and villains and what-not. So Tony loads the team into his private jet and flies off with them, somewhere nice and relaxed and quiet.

The first few days are spectacular. Not because of what happens, no. Precisely _nothing_ happens and that’s what makes it so great. They relax in the big holiday beach house Tony didn’t even knew he owned (thanks, JARVIS, for reminding him), they go swimming (it’s an experience to watch Steve and Thor in swim trunks and Tony jokingly calls them the “Baywatch Duo.” Neither of them gets the joke.) and in the evening, they sit together and eat.

It’s cozy. It’s relaxing and comforting and absolutely what they need after having fought more villains than they can count.

That this carefree time comes to a screeching halt though…. _That_ is something Tony should have expected.

It happens because out of all people, _Bruce_ is the one to suggest that they should do more than just sitting around at the beach house and swim and be lazy.

“We’re not too far away from a very complex and interesting tunnel system from the 12th century”, he says one evening and Tony already rolls his eyes. “I’ve done a bit research about the area here. These tunnels sound interesting and they’re open for tourists. We could go tomorrow?”

Tony is about to say how much he dislikes the idea, when Steve speaks up before he can. “I think the idea is good. If they’re that old, they’re probably not the easiest to explore either – it’d make a good training exercise as well!” The others agree, more or less enthusiastically, and it’s clear by then that they will be going – whether Tony likes it or not.

He doesn’t tell them that he _hates_ the idea of being somewhere underground, in a dark space and far away from the outside.

.

Maybe he should have.

At first, when Bruce brings them to the entrance of the tunnel complex, everything’s fine. The flashlights they brought create interesting shadows on the roughly trimmed stone walls around them and they chatter a little; Natasha mentions how surprised she is that Bruce would be interested in this sort of thing and Tony distractedly listens to them talk.

He tells himself that he’s fine. And really, why should he _not_ be fine? The team’s here, the tunnel is _not_ some cave in Afghanistan, and he could get out of here any time.

Besides, it’s not even that bad. The tunnel they’re in, the “main tunnel”, Bruce explains, is wide enough. Thor can stand comfortably upright in it as well, so there’s enough space all around but Tony can’t help the feeling of being _trapped_.

It’s okay though; he can deal with it. Tony pushes the uneasy thoughts away and makes a joke about being in a tight and dark space which earns him a chuckle from Clint. He actively tries to participate in the conversation to distract himself and it works well, effectively takes his mind off of being _underground and away from the sunlight_ – until the moment Bruce leads them into a byway.

This minor tunnel is a lot more narrow, tight and dark than the main one. It’s also not helpful that it’s cold down here; but Tony barely notices that.

He thinks that if this was a modern tunnel, one with smooth walls and electric lights and all, it wouldn’t be a problem. But this tunnel is _old_ , the walls are rough and uneven; the whole construct actually looks more like a cave than a tunnel and oh God, this is exactly the wrong thing to think about.

Tony feels his heartbeat pick up speed. He hopes that the others won’t notice how shallowly and fast he’s breathing and didn’t he just found that it was cold down here? He can’t feel that anymore, he’s sweating and he feels dizzy in a bad way.

At first, he tries to hide it. It’s easy to do so; the others aren’t paying attention to him anyways. Tony tries to focus on the fact that Steve’s walking right by his side, a steady and comforting presence but it’s not helping at all.

The tunnel starts to look more and more like the cave he was trapped in for three months; but it’s actually Natasha scolding Clint in Russian that sets Tony off completely.

A language he can’t understand. Voices shouting at him. Pain surging through his body, he can’t breathe, there’s water all around him, water getting on the car battery he’s clutching desperately against his chest and that _shocks_ him with each droplet-

He’s not thinking when his hand shoots forward and grabs for the first thing it brushes against, clutching tightly. Tony’s panting, tries to get his thoughts in order because fuck it all, he _knows_ how to deal with all this! And shouldn’t he be over having panic attacks? It’s been years since Afghanistan, years since-

“Tony?”, a voice cuts through his haze of memories. “Tony- Hey, come on. Focus, Avenger, where are you?”

He wants to answer. He really does. He just can’t form words; there’s no sound escaping his mouth and Tony holds on tighter instead, desperate for an anchor to ground him.

Then there’s a presence right in front of him and a warm hand settles on his shoulder. The contact brings the voices around him back; but not the ones from his past. It’s _Steve_ who talks to him, low and soothing. “Tony, try to breathe with me, okay? You know where you are? You’re with your team. With me, Steve. Alright?”

Tony manages a nod, forcing his eyes open. He can’t tell how he ended up on the floor, or since when Steve’s crouched down in front of him, blue eyes just as mesmerizing as grounding. Then the brunet looks just a tad further down and almost stops breathing.

He’s holding Steve’s hand. Definitely not in a romantic way, if the white colour of his knuckles is anything to go by. He must have a real death-grip on Steve’s hand, but the blond doesn’t react. All at once, Tony’s thoughts change; no longer lingering in the past but racing on about all the possible ways Steve could take this now, how it could ruin their fragile friendship-

He’s pulled forward until his nose meets Steve’s shoulder and one arm is wrapped around him. The others are still here, a few steps away, giving their two leaders space to sort it out.

Tony tries to withdraw his hand – but the second he moves it, Steve’s grip tightens in return, pulling him closer.

Maybe they’re not together yet. Maybe there aren’t even romantic feelings involved yet… but it could be a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading<3


	38. "Soulmate!AU! - Anonymous Request"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "Soulmate kinda prompt, you ask, I deliver. So Steve is under the ice, yeah, but soulmates can sorta feel what their other half feels but Tony can't understand why he's always been so damn cold, and all his life he's hated the cold because of it."
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would really be more suiting for a multi-chaptered Fanfiction; I've barely scratched the surface here. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!

Soulmate bonds work two ways. What one half of the bond feels –physical pain to an extent, cold, heat, very strong emotions- can be felt by the other half as well. Along with the “tug” on the bond, soulmates are supposed to find each other with ease, able to identify each other by the things they felt on their journey.

Tony highly doubts that.

For once, he’s never felt that tug on the supposed soulbond and second, the only feeling he ever got from his soulmate so far is cold.

It doesn’t matter if it’s summer and the sun burns down on his skin, doesn’t matter that it should make him feel _feverishly hot_. It just doesn’t. He always feels like he’s dipped in icy water and sometimes it gets so bad that he doesn’t think he can ever move again.

As if the cold freezes his very core.

He doesn’t understand it. What is his soulmate _doing_ to be in such a low temperature?

It leads to him wearing thick and warm clothes almost all year around, thinking that when _he_ already feels so cold, it must be worse for his soulmate. Maybe he can warm them a little this way; Tony likes to think he can.

He _hates_ the cold that always seems to freeze him. The fact that he can never quite warm up is only one reason why Tony hates winter more than any other season and once Afghanistan happened, Tony only comes to hate winter and the cold even more. It makes the nightmares of a cold cave somewhere in the desert feel realer.

The worst of it all though….

The worst is that Tony’s waited for an eternity now, and yet there still is no sign of his soulmate. Really, shouldn’t they be here by now? He’s been to Hell and back; he’s changed his life, became a better man, a superhero even…. Tony allows himself to be selfish and thinks that he deserves to finally meet his soulmate now.

But then something changes.

It’s so gradual that Tony doesn’t even notice at first. He’s used to the cold, so used to it that he can mostly ignore it – and so he doesn’t even realize _what_ has changed at first.

Natasha has come to talk to him a few days ago. “It’s important. The director will most likely call you in soon, be prepared for that”, she tells him. Tony shrugs her off and answers: “Why would he call me in? Because he’s so impressed with the personality profile you made about me?”

Of course she ignores him. And even though Tony doesn’t want to think about the chance of being needed for “official Avengers business”, he goes to prepare his suit anyways.

.

Rhodey is the one who brings it to Tony’s attention that something about him has changed.

“Say, Tones, since when exactly have you said goodbye to that thick ugly wool pullover you always wear?”, he asks and brings Tony’s mind to a screeching halt.

“It’s not ugly, it’s _warm_ ”, Tony replies automatically but he’s thinking hard. Since when…since _when_ has he stopped wearing his warm clothes? He stares down at his bare arms. “I’m in a shirt”, he observes loudly, hearing Rhodey snort behind him.

“And you call yourself a genius. That shirt was why I asked. I don’t think I ever saw you in anything short-sleeved. Aren’t you cold thanks to that asshole soulmate of yours?”

Surprisingly, he isn’t. Tony’s surprise only grows because _how on Earth has he not noticed this-_ But he feels noticeably warmer. The cold still lingers in his fingers and toes, but it’s no longer chilling him to the bone.

He turns, looking at his best friend. “I’m actually feeling quite warm”, Tony declares. He knows he’s probably grinning like a maniac, but he can’t help it. This is _awesome_!

.

Natasha visits again the next day; dressed up in the skin-tight black bodysuit she wore when revealing herself as a SHIELD spy. Tony, fully enjoying the unfamiliar warmth and in nothing but a tank top and sweatpants, almost rolls his eyes when he sees her.

“Romanov. What is it this time?”

She wordlessly holds out a thin paper file. “The file about a new mission. You’re needed for it; Fury said he won’t take no for answer. And to be clear”, her green eyes fixate him, effectively preventing whatever reply was on the tip of Tony’s tongue. “You’ll be there as an Avenger. Not a consultant.”

These news shouldn’t be as shocking as they are, but Tony staggers back anyways, stumbles and in an attempt to steady himself cuts his left hand at one of the metal shards scattered across the table. With a curse, he blindly gropes for the first bit of fabric he can find, pressing it to the cut and _prays to God_ that Natasha didn’t see that-

He’s met with an unimpressed eyebrow, but Tony definitely sees the shadow of a smile on Natasha’s face.

“Read the file”, she says and then leaves.

.

Natasha arrives back at the SHIELD headquarter and goes to find the newest member of the new “team” Fury hastily assembles currently. She finds him in the gym, going at the punching bags as if they personally offended him and she enters the room just in time to see yet another bag explode under Steve’s angry fist.

“Working out, Captain?”, Natasha asks. She appreciates that he doesn’t flinch even though her unexpected appearance clearly startled him. Her eyes flicker to the white bandage around Steve’s left hand; one that isn’t for protecting his knuckles from the bag.

“It’s not like I have something else to do”, he answers. Natasha admires his neutral expression, but his blue eyes give away how much sadness he must feel.

“Well, good thing I might have found something then”, she replies easily, studying Steve’s expression. Before he can ask, however, she adds: “What happened with your hand?”

The captain’s gaze drops to his left hand. For a split second, it looks like he’ll shrug the question off, but then decides against it. “It started to hurt, out of nowhere. I can’t really see an injury, but better safe than sorry.”

Natasha isn’t sure _what_ it is about this statement that makes her perk up; she only asked for the sake of some small talk, an opening to lure Steve into joining her for a tour around the HQ – but suddenly, this little injury seems more important.

Because she remembers something.

Steve’s not the one who hurt his hand today – and abruptly, things click together. It _might_ be that she is wrong, but the hints are fitting too smoothly for that. Natasha observed Tony for quite a while, she knows he always complained about feeling like he’s freezing. But when she visited Tony earlier, he was in sweatpants and a tank top, apparently no longer cold.

This _can’t_ be a mere coincidence.

“Agent Romanov?”, Steve asks, drawing her attention back to him.

Natasha smiles, confidently. ”Come on, Steve”, she says, amused over how he’s staring at her relaxed expression in something akin to shock. “I think there’s someone you need to meet.” She turns, walking towards the exit of the gym.

“Who- who’d that be?”, Steve asks and she can hear the confusion in his voice. Natasha only smiles to herself.

“Your soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - and thanks to everyone who left a Comment or leaves/left Kudos. You guys are awesome<3


	39. "Highschool!AU+Tony being scared of finishing High school" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: "Hello! Can you write a high school au where the avengers and their classmates go on a school trip for couple of days? And at nights they (all 6 of them) sit around in each other’s rooms and talk? And Tony gets so nostalgic and sentimental at some point, because he LOVES those people to death. But he's scared about what will happen soon, because they finish High school in couple of weeks. He is afraid of being alone. They see how anxious he is about something and make him spill his guts (lots of fluff pls)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can definitely write this, so here it is! Lame ending is lame omg

They’re all gathered in Tony’s room. The sun just vanished from the sky; last bits of orange still piercing through the dark clouds that creep up at the horizon.

Tony is almost sitting in Steve’s lap already, but the blond doesn’t mind one bit. Clint and Natasha seem to be one argument away from getting into an awesome fight – Thor loudly cheers on them already. Bruce is the only one who sits quietly, a bit off to the side but obviously enjoying himself as well.

It’s comfortable and just like Tony imagined it. The trip is one of the last big events they have before high school will be finished; a thought that the brunet pushes away. It’s their third night at the cheap hostel already; three more are still ahead. As always they have met up in one of their rooms, talking until the teacher comes in and reminds them to actually go to bed.

Steve nudges his shoulder, giving him a wide smile. “Hey, want to bet I can beat Clint in an arm wrestling match?”, he asks and Tony finds it hard suddenly to focus on an answer. His crush on Steve is almost embarrassingly obvious – for everyone but for the blond.

Clint looks up, or at least he tries to. Natasha has him in a headlock, but he’s not fighting back. “Unfair, Cap!”, he calls. “With these muscles I’ll most likely break my arm trying to beat you!”

Which is true. As the Captain of the school’s football team, Steve has a very nice body, with defined muscles. No doubt he’ll grow up into a very handsome man – Tony might have run calculations on this. He’s a genius, after all – and right now he dreads this fact. His father already disapproved of his decision to join high school at all. He’d wanted to send Tony off to college right away.

And now…. Now they only have this trip, a couple more weeks filled with exams and prom left.

MIT has already offered him a place; one Tony _has_ to take. He doesn’t want to go.

He doesn’t want to leave this group; this little gathering of weird friends that he _loves with all his heart_. Steve had been the first one of them to talk to him when he was new at school; helping him to find his way through the different buildings and defending him against the few people who wanted to start shit because of Tony being a Stark.

Then Steve introduced him to the rest of his friends: to Natasha, who seems quiet and cold at first, but cares deeply for every one of them. To Clint, who’s an ace in archery and loves to pull pranks on others and is always by Natasha’s side. To Thor, whose parents moved to the USA from Denmark of Norway and who is larger than life, loud and cheerful. And, of course, to Bruce – Bruce, who is Tony’s science buddy, his geek bro; the only one who understands Tony when he sets off in an engineering rant.

Maybe Bruce will get a place at MIT as well. It wouldn’t be too lonely then…

Tony startles out of his thoughts when Steve throws an arm around his shoulder. There is concern in the blue eyes. “You okay, Tony?” Steve’s voice is low and soothing, but Natasha looks up anyway. She scrutinizes him for a moment, finally releasing Clint from her grip.

“Is everything alright?”, she adds and Tony feels his cheek heating up. They aren’t supposed to notice; he hasn’t even really talked to them about what will happen once they finish high school.

He gives them a smile and thumbs up. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Hey, I’ve got beer and cards in my bag, wanna play a round of strip poker?” Tony is already about wiggling away from Steve to get up and search for the cards, anything to distract them but Bruce suddenly appears by his side and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Tony, you don’t seem fine”, Bruce says and honestly- how is anyone supposed to lie right through their teeth when these soft, brown eyes look at them? Tony slumps back against Steve, surrendering. He sighs before he runs one hand over his eyes, hiding from their worried glances.

“It’s just- Us. What we have here.” Tony makes a vague gesture around the six of them. “I like this. It’s nice, you know. We’re- we’re all friends and we have this group and it’ll end in a few weeks and, and-”

Steve rubs circles into his back and he feels Bruce squeezing his shoulder. This is getting ridiculous. Tony feels so close to tears and that- that shouldn’t be. He’s supposed to have fun here, to enjoy that he can be with all of them because it’ll be their final trip together and now he’s ruining this by getting all upset and nostalgic-

“Dad will send me away to MIT”, Tony says very quietly. “I- I don’t want to, but I have no choice. I can’t- He won’t allow me to go anywhere else. And- I don’t even _know_ anyone there. I’m scared… scared of being alone there.”

He hunches in on himself, knees up against his chest. There are reasons Tony doesn’t like talking about feelings. One of them is that he hates how small and broken his voice sounds then and how vulnerable he feels.

Suddenly there are three more people pressed up against him. Steve has pulled him back against his side, Bruce’s hand is still on his shoulder, warm and reassuring. But Clint and Natasha have moved closer as well; the former uncurling Tony’s legs and the latter reaching for his hands. It’s even more perfect when Thor, being the tallest out of their little group, sits down behind Steve, Tony and Bruce and wraps them all up in a hug.

“Do you think we’ll just let you go?”, Natasha asks quietly.

Clint adds: “As if you could get rid of us that easily. Pranks would never be the same without you.”

“Who will talk science with me, hm?”, Bruce murmurs by his side and at that, Tony huffs a laugh but it sounds too watery for his own ears.

“We would all grievously miss you in our honourable bond of warriors, Anthony”, Thor booms, and Tony can feel the blond’s body vibrate with his voice. Despite how he feels, he smiles. This is exactly why it’ll be terrible to say goodbye to all of them. Because they can cheer him up in seconds. Tony doubts he’ll ever find friends that good again.

Steve pulls him a little closer, shaking Tony out of his thoughts.

“We still have a few weeks”, Steve comments. “And prom, Tony. Prom night will be awesome. Besides, aren’t you a genius?” Steve’s smile is open, warm and honest and Tony wishes he could kiss it. “You’re very wrong if you think we won’t stay in contact, Tony. Or visit you. It’s not that difficult.”

Maybe it really isn’t.

Tony is willed to believe that he won’t lose these five people, who are a better family to him than the one he has at home. He’ll fight to keep them. He will-

Steve’s mouth is suddenly right by his ear, warm breath tickling his skin. “I won’t let you go, Tony”, he whispers, voice so low that only Tony can hear him, despite how close the others are.

“I _can’t_ let you go – not before I asked you out to prom and kissed you at least once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ Kudos fuel me 6 v 


	40. "Accidental kiss" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "How abt Steve kissing Tony on accident, because he was sleepy or something like that?"
> 
> Received this on Tumblr - thank you!

It only happens because Steve is too sleepy, too exhausted to think clearly. Their last mission was hard; none of them got out uninjured. And while Steve, thanks to the serum, heals faster than all of them, it comes with a price.

The price is that he usually spends a day or two in bed, eating and sleeping and not doing much more. His body’s accelerated healing needs a higher amount of rest to work and it always makes him slower.

Steve totally blames the incident on that.

 

When he gets up in the morning, his body still aches. Most of the cuts and broken bones have healed, but he can still feel the strain of these injuries. He can still feel how healing them takes up most of his strength.

As a result, Steve is bleary-eyes and the bone-deep exhaustion won’t let go of him. He’s not even quite awake when he stumbles into the kitchen and honestly… it might be that he’s still dreaming. Steve is never quite sure whether he’s awake or asleep in the few days that follow after he got seriously injured.

Natasha and Clint sit at the table. Natasha’s wrist is in a cast, Clint sports a white bandage around his head. They both give him a short nod, which Steve doesn’t even acknowledges. He only reacts to the hand that is suddenly pressed to his cheek and stares a little confused into chocolate-brown eyes that look him over.

“You’re not supposed to be up”, Tony says – and Steve can’t help but smile. So this _is_ a dream, after all. Normally Tony doesn’t just touch him, or shows concern so openly. They don’t fight anymore like they used to, they are actually pretty good friends by now but… They don’t go beyond casual touches and occasionally a hug when it was a close call.

“Did you hear me?” Steve snaps out of his thoughts and realizes that he’s still smiling dopily at Tony, who only looks more worried than before. The hand moves from his cheek to settle on his shoulder, squeezing. “Get back to bed, Cap. I can’t believe I’m the one saying it, but you got hurt pretty badly and you need to rest and- Are you listening?”

Steve isn’t. Not at all. His tired mind can only focus on one thing at a time it seems and currently, that is the way Tony’s lips move as he speaks. It’s enticing to watch. Steve thinks that they are really good friends by now, but… they could be _more._ He kind of wants that.

And… hey. If this is a dream, then he can just do whatever he want, right?

Tony is still talking, but whatever he’s saying is cut off when Steve takes his hand and tugs at it, pulling the brunet forward and then… then they’re kissing. Tony’s lips are softer than Steve had thought; a little chapped too. He distinctly tastes of coffee and metal and Steve makes a pleased little noise.

This is nice. _Very_ nice. Tony has gone still and when Steve draws back, the brunet looks positively _surprised_. Or maybe shocked? There’s a blush on his cheeks though and for a split-second, it looks like Tony will lean forward, will go for a second kiss before he composes himself.

Steve simply kisses him again, just a quick peck this time but it’s just as good as before.

This is a really good dream, the blond thinks. And it feels so real.

But, dream or not… Steve feels the exhaustion overwhelming him again and h briefly leans forward, resting his forehead against Tony’s shoulder and mumbling: “Gotta sleep some more… ‘m tired…”

There’s no answer, but Steve doesn’t really expects one.

He simply steals one more kiss and shuffles out of the kitchen, back into his room.

 

Tony stares at the door, gaping like a fish. The red colour on his cheeks is very visible now and he hears Clint snicker from the table. This- This can’t be real. Did this really just happen-

His lips are still tingling and it takes all of Tony’s willpower to _not_ reach up and trace them with his fingers. Holy fuck, he knew Steve wasn’t at his best when he got injured but for him to be so out of it that he _kissed_ him-

“He’s more honest when he’s tired”, Natasha comments from the side, eyeing Tony with a small smile. “That blush looks really nice on you, by the way.”

Tony takes it as his cue to flee.


	41. "Steve having a nightmare" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "If the prompts are still open: how about a little change of the pattern and: Steve having a bad nightmare and waking Tony up in the process."
> 
> Received this on Tumblr. thank you! ((I'm currently a little slow with fills and apologies to those who have sent a Prompt on here, I'll get to them, I promise ahgjfkhjk))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful when reading this, Steve DOES have a (mild) panic attack.   
> Proceed with caution.

The mission was fine. _He_ is fine. Steve ignores the worried glances he gets from the rest of the team, ignores the unusually gentle tone Tony uses to ask him if he is alright. He gives them all a smile and says that yes, thank you, _I’m okay_.

He makes sure that they are all fine. Reassures himself that none of their injuries are critical, or dangerous. He skims his fingers over Tony’s arm, carefully inspects the burns where the armor was melted off and kisses the area gently.

Steve goes on about the day. Moving on, he tells himself.

He tries not to think about today’s villain; some freak with a gun that shot lasers that would _freeze_ whatever they hit.

He tries not to think about the moment he took a shot and felt the ice creeping over his skin, encasing him, _trapping_ him-

He tries not to think about the terrible panic it had set off, the fear of being frozen for another 70 years, of having to wake up from the ice and see Tony, old and greyed, his brilliant mind messed up and _forgetting-_

Steve puts his fist through the punching bag.

He stares, chest heaving with short, panicked breaths and screws his eyes shut. Nothing happened, he tells himself. Tony managed to reverse the gun’s effect and thaw him out. They are all back home. It’s _fine_.

It’s fine.

Steve doesn’t believe himself when he mutters it repeatedly under his breath, going for another punching bag.

.

Tony welcomes him in the bedroom and for a while, everything he does takes Steve’s mind off of the cold that seems to linger blue at the edges of his mind, ready to encase him when he lets his guard down. They shower together afterwards, standing under the water that is hotter than usual. Steve knows that Tony tries to make him feel warm, make him forget about the ice and he’s so very grateful for that.

For the moment, when they curl up into each other’s arms and Steve presses his ear into Tony’s chest to hear his heartbeat, everything is fine again. Steve falls asleep to the sound of his lover’s soft, steady breaths.

And then the nightmares start.

Suddenly, Steve is back in the plane, knowing he can only land it on the water, knowing he has such a small chance to survive. There’s the sunrise that colours the ocean beneath him a golden orange and there is a voice coming from the transponder, telling him not to be late for their date.

It’s Tony’s voice.

Tony, who demands that they go for a picnic, “ _Don’t you fucking dare be late, Rogers, I will find you, I swear-“_ and Steve wants to answer, wants to-

The plane crashes, and then there is only water and darkness and cold, cold, _cold_ -

 

Steve starts awake violently, trembling all over. The images are still dancing in front of his eyes, the dream not quite letting go. He feels cold, so very cold and Steve chokes on a sob that he can’t keep down.

But then there appears a hand in his field of vision; palm up, unarmed. An offer.

“Steve”, he hears a voice. “Steve- Baby, you with me? You know where you are?”

He tries to remember, but it’s not easy. He is in bed- in _Tony’s_ bed, at the tower, he’s not in the ice- Steve takes a breath but it doesn’t really feel like he’s getting oxygen at all. Tony places his hand very carefully on his arm and the contact is so hot that Steve feels like he will get burned.

“Deep breaths, sweetheart”, Tony whispers. He brings his other hand up and rubs over Steve’s arms. “You’re not in the ice anymore, Steve. You’re here with me. Warm and safe and alive, you hear me?”

Steve nods to show that he’s listening. Tony’s face is slightly blurred through the tears in his eyes, but the blond can see the weak smile. He picks up on the way Tony is purposefully breathing in slowly and deeply and starts mimicking it. It helps against the panic.

After a long while, Steve lets his head fall forward into the familiar space between Tony’s neck and shoulder. Immediately, he is wrapped up in a hug, feels warm hands running soothingly over his back.

“There you go, sweetheart”, Tony mutters and wiggles a little closer. “It’s gonna be alright.” Steve nods again, finally finding the strength to return the hug. He presses into Tony’s embrace, chasing every bit of warmth he can get. Distinctly, Steve hears his lover talk to JARVIS, asking to turn the heat up a bit. He smiles into Tony’s skin, despite everything.

“Want to take another shower? You’re still shivering…”

“I’m good. Just- could you- could you hold me?”

Tony makes an affirmative noise before they both lay back down. Steve rolls over onto his side when his lover asks him to, sighing when he feels Tony press up against his back, their bodies perfectly aligned. The blanket is pulled over him, cocooning him in warmth.

And right here, like this, in Tony’s arms, even the last reminders of the ice slip from Steve’s mind as they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel me<3


	42. "Press conference + Tony feels" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: "The team is at some kind of event/press stuff where each avenger has their own station to talk with the fans. After some time the team looks at Tony’s station. They see that he's trying really hard not to cry, while someone talks to him. He’s shaking a bit, biting his lip and sniffing. the team moves towards him ready to kill that person, but when they get there they realize that said person was telling tony how much he means to them and how he inspires them and Tony’s just really moved."
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, apologies for the absence! I have been busy with work and other things as well as the WinterIron Spring Fling I took part in- so this collection suffered a little =7=);;  
> I hope you'll enjoy this Prompt!

Steve isn’t thrilled.

He doesn’t like press conferences that much but knows they are necessary – yet what happens right here is even worse. Instead of sitting at a table _together_ , like the _team_ they are, each member of the team has their own, separate station right now.

Technically, it’s not a press conference. Natasha explained it to him; it’s a “meet and greet”, as she called it. They’re meeting fans here, not reporters.

But it doesn’t really put Steve’s mind at ease. While their fans are generally less mean and harsh with their words and don’t ask as many hurtful questions as these vultures from the gossip magazines do, they _do_ get pushy at times.

Steve glances over to Natasha, who’s swarmed mostly by male fans. He looks over just in time to see her give them a smile that promises pain before she says something and they all leave quickly. The Captain smiles to himself; Natasha has this handled. He observes for a while longer, watches her talk to a bunch of young girls before his eyes stray away, to Clint and then to Thor. They have fun answering questions.

Clint is busy making faces at the younger fans, even hands his bow around so the girls and boys can hold it once. Meanwhile Thor grins broadly and poses for everyone who asks for a picture.

It’s really busy. Steve gets distracted momentarily by talking to some newly arrived fans, signs autographs and smiles for pictures, answering questions. Suddenly, he is hit by a well-aimed ball of paper and looks around, confused; only to meet Natasha’s glance. She seems tense, all of a sudden and Steve immediately tenses up, too.

He follows her eyes when she nods over to her left – where their last team member sits.

Tony has been most popular so far. He’s smiling and charming his way through the day, acting like he was born to do this. Steve isn’t exactly worried about him because of exactly that reason. If one of them knows how to deal with this publicity and attention, then it’s Tony who basically grew up doing stuff like this.

So, out of all of them he’s the best one to handle the fans. Except… Steve looks over, only to see a single person stand in front of Tony, slightly bent over to speak only to him. That itself wouldn’t be strange, but Steve immediately feels himself go battle-ready when he sees _Tony’s_ reaction.

The brunet is shaking ever so slightly, one hand pressed over his mouth. Steve is sure he sees tears in Tony’s eyes and his heartbeat picks up. It’s sadly not an exception that people chose to come to Tony for dropping their guilt, their anger, their sorrow on him. He’s often at the receiving end of backlash, always in the front row of taking the blow if they cause yet another news-worthy spectacle.

Steve’s been with Tony through the aftermaths of these hellish press conferences. He’s been there to hold his lover as he fell apart, weighed down by all the guilt, all the lives lost that he blames on _himself_ only. Steve has tried to make Tony understand that he’s never the only one responsible, but to no avail. Tony is quick to listen to the people who blame him and the accusations and harsh words eat away at him, even when he never fails to smile.

Natasha is already on her feet, ready to tear the guy to pieces. Steve vaguely registers that Clint and Thor also stopped chattering; so they noticed as well. He’s still the first one to move, excusing himself and stepping out from behind the table he was seated at.

Tony has had to endure too much pain already. Has had to smile and soldier on through way too many losses and betrayals. Steve won’t let the man who is currently in front of the brunet and still talking add to that pain.

He knows the team is right behind him. He can hear Natasha muttering something in Russian and it sounds like the promise of a very slow and agonizing death.

But then his enhanced hearing catches up on some of the words, catches up on the conversation that’s going on. And it brings Steve to a halt. Clint asks why they stopped, but Steve pays it no mind; he strains his ears to _listen._

“… I know you don’t know me, Mister Stark. But you’ve always been an inspiration to me. I went through some terrible things, I’ve done bad things… and I was so close to giving up. But then I heard from you. From the hero you became. I- I followed every bit of press and news I could find about you and to see how strong you were, how you always found a way even through the most hopeless situations… that gave me strength.”

Steve thinks he can _hear_ the smile in the man’s voice as he talks. The fury he’s felt until now is gone without a trace.

“I was an alcoholic, you know. Used to drink until I passed out. Heard you were the same – and that you beat it. That you stopped drinking because you didn’t want to be that kind of a person. So I thought, hey, if you can do that… if you, who has been through so much worse and who has lost so much and who has basically a _right_ to drink himself into oblivion… well, if you can beat that, then I can do that, too. And I did. Because of you, Mister Stark, I got my life back under control. So… I know it’s not much, but I wanted to thank you. Thank you so much.”

Tony’s crying by now. He can’t hide it anymore; Steve sees the tears that leave wet traces on his lover’s cheeks, even though he is perfectly silent.

Clint says something yet again, says they should step in right now and get that guy thrown out, sue him for bashing Tony – but Steve shakes his head.

“All of you, wait here. I got this handled”, he says and steps forward.

Steve quickly moves to Tony’s side and wraps one arm around his neck, pulling him in. Tony gratefully hides his face in his stomach and the blond can feel him shaking even harder now. He turns to the man, giving him a reassuring smile because the guy looks shocked.

“It’s okay”, Steve tells him, while he rubs Tony’s back. “I heard what you said to him. He’s just really moved by your words, I’d bet. It’s not often he gets to hear kind words meant for him.”

The man’s eyes widen. “Really not?”, he asks, shocked. “But- He’s such an inspiration! And he does so much good. My brother, you know, he got badly hurt during the battle of New York. He would’ve died if Mister Stark hadn’t saved us all. And after, my family and I would’ve been in depth until our grandchildren were grown-up because the hospital bills were so expensive. Mister Stark paid for that, for all of that.”

Steve nods along; he knows how much good Tony did, and still does. He smiles gently, looking down at his boyfriend. “I know, he’s great, isn’t he?”

The man nods enthusiastically. “I’ll- I’ll leave you two then. Just- Mister Stark, again, thank you so much for what you did. For what you do. Thank you.”

He leaves and Steve crouches down, pulling Tony into a proper hug. He’s openly crying now, unable to stifle the quiet sobs that escape him and Steve shushes him gently, gathering him in his arms to shield him from curious eyes.

“You deserve to hear that more often, Tony”, Natasha says and Steve looks up; surprised to see the others standing in a loose half-circle around him and Tony. “You do good things every day…”

“And rarely anyone ever thanks you. Us included”, Clint finishes and manages to look sheepish. “We gotta appreciate you more.”

Thor booms: “Indeed, this we need to do! We shall celebrate our friend with great festivities and a meal worthy of a king!”

Tony huffs a weak laugh and Steve tightens his arms around him, lips brushing his temple. “Know what, Thor, I think we’ll do that today”, he agrees, smiling when he hears Tony laugh again. “Let’s get outta here and back to the tower.”

He tilts Tony’s head up so that he can kiss him, cradling his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “We’ll make you feel real special and appreciated, sweetheart”, Steve whispers and feels warm all over when Tony smiles against his lips.


	43. "Highschool!AU - Part 2" - Request by starkpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starkpad sent: "Oh god i loved that high school au you did! Maybe if you want to, could you write about Steve asking tony to prom and kisses and maybe a bit of angst cause now they're really going separate ways after that? :") <3"
> 
> Thanks for sending this and giving me a chance to continue it/)3(\ I hope you like the Fill, aaah<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as angsty as this COULD HAVE BEEN but I hope it's good enough anyway /)7(\;;
> 
> Continuation of [this Prompt in Chap. 39](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5584258/chapters/15336871) and dedicated to [starkpad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpad) Thanks again for sending this<3

Tony is in the library when it happens. He’s supposed to study, actually, what with exams coming up (the last exams he’ll write for high school, oh God-) but he’s unable to focus. It’s not like he needs to learn anyways. Being a genius _does_ come with some benefits; one of them is definitely his amazing memory.

So, Tony is not at all studying for real. Mostly he just tried to find a quiet place so he can sort through his thoughts. There is so much that happened. Not to mention that the school trip definitely changed some things…

Steve has _asked him out._ He said he wanted Tony as his prom date and that he wanted to kiss him and, and-

The brunet buries his face in his hands and groans. Hell, he shouldn’t be hoping as hard as he does. It’s more logical that Steve only said that to console him; to soothe Tony, who’s still quite freaked out by the fact that they’ll finish high school in a couple of weeks and then go separate ways.

It’s… not something Tony looks forward to.

Suddenly there is noise just outside the library and he looks up, curiousity effectively distracting him from his worries. A handful of other students already get up from their seats to check what is going on and then someone calls loudly for Tony.

It’s unmistakably Thor’s voice, booming as always and he scrambles to his feet, somewhat alarmed now. Did something happen? He has a _phone_ , state of the art, actually – they could just _call_ him if they need him. And now Thor’s yelling for him outside the library?

Tony hurries to the exit – and stops dead.

Steve is there. In a _suit._

Gathered around him is the rest of their group. Clint and Natasha smile secretively at Tony, whereas Bruce has this restrained expression of excitement on his face. Thor is grinning widely. All of them are each holding a square of paper, though Tony pays no attention to that just now. He is focused on Steve.

 _Steve_ \- Steve looks nervous as hell, with a bright blush high on his cheeks that makes him look even cuter than ever before and _wow,_ where did that come from- He’s also holding flowers. Red lilies, Tony notices while his heart picks up speed, beating harshly against his rips. He’s only told Steve about his favourite flowers. And now...

Natasha moves and catches his eye. She holds up the paper in her hands – a sign, Tony realizes. Clint is next, then Bruce, and lastly Thor. It’s a _message_ they spell out here like this and Tony stares, stunned.

_“Will you be my prom date?”_

He slowly walks closer, just as Steve gets going, meeting him halfway. He still has the most adorable blush on his face that Tony has ever seen on someone. He can’t help but blush and smile in response, feeling giddy all over.

Before Steve can say anything, Tony blurts out: “Yes, I want to!”

It brings Steve to a stop, looking surprised for half a second before he breaks out into a huge, boyish grin that makes Tony’s heart skip a beat and then pulls him into a bear hug. The brunet laughs, pressing his face into Steve’s shoulder.

“Didn’t take you for being such a sap, Rogers”, he teases. “Are you even serious?” It was meant to come out lighthearted and carefree, but Tony fails to keep the anxiety out of his voice. The giddy warmth he’s felt from this surprise is suddenly replaced by nagging worry – what if Steve is only doing this because he feels sorry for Tony?

Because he decided to take pity on Tony for his little breakdown during the school trip last week?

They aren’t _together_ , after all. They are best friends, maybe they’ve been flirting but it wasn’t really _romance_ so far.

Steve hugs him a little tighter. “Of course I’m serious!”, he huffs, almost sounding a little offended. “I want to go to prom with you, Tony. And to be very clear: I want us to go as _boyfriends._ Not as best friends. If… _If_ you want to, of course.”

Now it’s Tony’s turn to huff, but it still sounds too nervous. “If I want- Of _course_ I want! Just- I never thought you’d want me like that-”

“He wants you in every single way possible, Stark!”, Clint yells from the side, snickering, and effectively ruins the moment. “Preferably bent over the- OUCH! Fuck, Nat-”

Tony bursts out laughing at that and finally the tension, the insecurity he’s felt melts away. Steve is stiff against him but before the brunet can take a look at his face and admire the deep blush that has to be there, Steve buries his face in Tony’s shoulder.

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship”, he mutters softly. “And I didn’t want to break your trust. People only ever use you, Tony, for- for sex or money or connections and- I didn’t want to give you the feeling I’d only want that, too. So instead I went for being friends.”

“You idiot”, Tony tells him fondly. His heart swells with that knowledge though; with knowing that Steve worries so much about him. “You could’ve made a move sooner. Should have. I mean-“ And the anxiety is right back, making Tony’s skin tingle. “I mean… we’ve only got a couple of weeks left. High school’s almost over. And- You know I have to go to MIT and-”

 _And then what?_ , Tony wants to ask. He doesn’t want to start things with Steve when all they’ll have are a few weeks before going separate ways. Thinking otherwise is foolish. Steve has an offer from a very honorable university in Kentucky and they will both be so busy with studying and work and whatnot, a long-distance relationship _cannot_ possibly work like this-

Steve’s mouth is suddenly on his and everything comes to an abrupt halt. It’s a gentle kiss; nothing more than a soft press of lips but enough to scatter every single thought from Tony’s mind.

“You’re overthinking”, Steve whispers to him, pointedly ignoring the wolf-whistling from their friends. “I want this, Tony. I want to be with you. And Kentucky’s not that far away. What are 14 hours, huh?”

Tony feels tears stinging in his eyes and croaks: “Too damn far away.”

But maybe they can still make it work somehow.


	44. "Jealous Tony" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: "prompts are open? just like that, my day is made. request: jealous tony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not... QUITE sure if I managed to do this Prompt justice, but it's the best I could do-  
> Hopefully you will still enjoy this ;7;)

Tony leans at the bar, fingers tapping against the glass he’s been nursing for the better half of the evening. He watches, somberly, as Steve talks to someone across the room, blue eyes sparkling as he laughs and enthusiastically seems to tell a story.

The young man he’s talking to laughs as well, moves in a bit closer.

When he places a hand on Steve’s arm and leans in, Tony almost shatters the glass he’s holding.

“Easy, Tony.” He startles, jerking hard enough to spill some of the apple cider and Tony glares at Natasha who seems to have appeared out of nowhere. She looks gorgeous and despite everything, Tony takes a moment to appreciate her appearance. The black gown she wears looks like it was sprinkled with tiny stars and it hugs her body perfectly.

“Isn’t this supposed to be a fun event?”, she asks and damn her, she is even smiling.

He sighs, eyes snapping back to Steve. “It _is_ fun, I’m having so much fun” Tony grumbles back. “Isn’t it obvious how amused I am?” Natasha’s hand lands on his wrist, squeezing once. It’s… oddly reassuring and Tony relaxes a little.

“You need to cheer up instead of trying to glare this guy into submission. Your jealousy is tangible.”

Tony huffs, offended and makes a point in looking away from Steve. Away from the man who just now moved to throw an arm around _Tony’s boyfriend_ and-

“I’m not jealous. He can talk to whoever he wants.” Natasha lifts one unimpressed eyebrow at him and he starts to shift under her searching eyes. “I’m _not_. He’s- He’s faithful, I know that. He loves me. Maybe he knew this guy’s grandpa or whatever. Not the first time this happened.” Tony gulps down the rest of his drink just to stop talking.

God, he _is_ jealous. It’s almost like a physical ache whenever his eyes stray back to Steve and his dialogue partner. They seem oddly familiar and Tony doesn’t know if he wants to be angry over how easily Steve allows the guy to touch him, or if he should feel hurt. He knows Steve has a different view on physical contact. That Steve is from a time where guys used to touch casually all the time and that it meant nothing.

But… Tony bites his lip and glances back. Steve looks amazing tonight, all handsome with the black suit that was tailored to fit him perfectly, his hair shining in a soft golden colour and his eyes such a striking blue it’s mesmerizing.

Not for the first time since they started dating does Tony ask himself _why_ Steve is even with him. It would be so easy for Steve to find someone better.

Someone like this young man he’s talking to. Tony looks a bit closer and thinks that the guy must be Steve’s age. Since they still talk animatedly and smile, it seems that they get along really well. Common interests then… something _he_ and Steve lack a bit. Sure, the blond loves to watch and listen to Tony when he works but he doesn’t quite understand what drives Tony.

Just like Tony doesn’t understand Steve’s love for old, impractical things and so on.

“Tony.”

Once more it’s Natasha who snaps him out of his thoughts and he gives her a stiff smile. “I’m okay. Like I said, he can talk with whoever he wants to talk with. Not like I’ve got a reason to worry, right?”

She looks at him closely for a second, then holds out her hand.

“Ask me for this dance”, Natasha says. It sounds like a command.

Tony raises an eyebrow at her but does as he’s told. They walk towards the middle of the room and he gingerly places a hand on her hip, while she reaches for his shoulder. They fall into the rhythm easily; Natasha is as graceful at dancing as she is deadly at missions and Tony focuses only on coordinating their movements for a while.

It’s nice, mostly because he doesn’t have to think.

“Much better”, she states after some time. “You were way too tense.”

Tony almost stumbles, suddenly realizing that she asked for this dance because it distracted him. It makes him feel special as well; after all, who can say that the Black Widow is concerned for them?

The song is barely over when a big hand falls on Tony’s shoulder and stops him. He catches Natasha’s satisfied expression, but she is gone before he can speak up and finally, Tony turns and-

And he’s facing Steve.

“May I have this dance?”, Steve asks and there is a tinge of seriousness in his voice that confuses Tony. However, they are already moving before he can voice his thoughts. Steve’s hand is warm where it rests on Tony’s hip; even through the clothes he can feel the blond’s heat.

They dance in silence for a moment, before Steve speaks up, right into Tony’s ear: “Did you and Nat have fun?”

And oh. _Oh._ Tony almost starts laughing because, what?

“Steve- Steve, are you jealous? _You_? Of Natasha?!” Steve refuses to look at him but there is a blush on his cheeks. Tony can’t possibly keep himself from chuckling.

“Stop that, Rogers”, he says. “You don’t get to be jealous. That’s _my_ thing. Who was that guy you were talking to? Looked like you two got along. I felt a bit neglected here. And then it only takes _Natasha_ to come for me?”

Steve stops moving and instead pulls Tony flush against himself, both arms wrapped around him. He looks so serious and honest and Tony forgets how to breathe for a second.

“I’m sorry for that”, Steve says earnestly. “I- I noticed the way you looked at us and it was obvious that you weren’t comfortable with how close he got but- I couldn’t be impolite. Turns out he’s related to Professor Erskine.”

Tony bits his lip, suddenly feeling guilty and a bit stupid. He knew that it had to be something like this, because Steve would never flirt with anyone else. Not when he’s in a relationship.

“I’m sor-”

Tony doesn’t even get to finish the sentence before Steve kisses him. “No, Tony, don’t apologize, I should’ve explained it earlier. Maybe kept some distance.” Steve makes a face and sighs. “And it seems like I need to work on making you believe that I love _you_. Only you, Tony. That won’t change. Ever.”

Tony feels his cheeks heating up but he will deny to his dying day that it only takes Steve’s honest eyes and these few words to make him blush like a teenager.

“… I love you, too”, he eventually whispers and sighs happily when Steve kisses him again.


	45. "Steve being jealous of Tony doting on Bucky" - Anonymous Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "Hey i don’t know if it has already been done but can you write a stony fic where Steve is jealous of how much Tony is doting on Bucky since they came back. And while he is happy that Bucky is feeling better, he wants Tony to pay more attention to him"
> 
> Received this Prompt on Tumblr - thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never thought about Steve being jealous of Bucky because he gets along well with Tony - so this was very interesting to write! I hope I managed to meet the expectations ajkflhj
> 
> ALSO! As some might have noticed, this is the last Chapter, but that doesn't mean I'm ending the Prompts. I will continue them but I will post each Prompt separately from now on and include them all in a new Series.

It should be a good thing that they have finally found Bucky after what happened in Washington. It should be _amazing_ to have his old friend back, to watch him get better with each passing day.

And it _is_. Steve is so happy, so relieved to know that Bucky is here, within his arm’s reach, that he _remembers_. Sure, he’s still recovering and it’s slow, sometimes painful but… it’s a start. Steve is aware that he will probably never get “his” Bucky back, the one from before, but that’s okay.

What matters is that he still _has_ Bucky.

The one person to help Bucky the most with his recovery is, surprisingly, Steve’s very own boyfriend. Tony displays an amazing amount of patience and sympathy for Bucky, and he’s never afraid when talking to him. Just like Tony overlooked Bruce’s stigma of the Hulk, he overlooks the killer HYDRA turned Bucky into, only sees him as the man he is.

Steve knows that the two of them are close.

He knows that Tony sometimes sits with Bucky through the night when he had nightmares, never talking, just offering silent comfort and company.

He knows that Bucky trusts Tony, that he comes willingly to Tony’s lab and never hesitates to speak up when Tony’s around.

And _that_ hurts just a little. Steve tells himself that he’s _not_ jealous over how close Bucky and Tony are. He tries to convince himself that it’s okay that Bucky comes to Tony with the things bothering him instead of seeking Steve out.

Maybe Bucky does that because he thinks Steve will try to get the friend back from 1940. It’s the wrong thing to think because it hurts even more.

Steve stares at the wall of the gym, the punching bag swinging wildly and it’s quiet expect for Steve’s own ragged breathing. His chest feels tight.

Suddenly he remembers that Tony hasn’t come to bed for two nights, that their last date has been a week ago and that Tony barely even kisses him in the morning because he’s busy talking about some new upgrade for Bucky’s arm while Bucky listens with a soft frown on his face.

It can’t go on like this, Steve decides. _Yes_ , he is happy and so, so relieved that Bucky is back. _Yes_ he finds it amazing how well his boyfriend and his best friend get along. But it doesn’t make the burning jealousy disappear that pools in the pit of his stomach.

He wants Tony’s attention back. He wants Tony to only have eyes for him when he comes back from working out or from his morning run, coffee forgotten in Tony’s hands because he can’t stop staring at the sweat-drenched shirt clinging to Steve’s body.

Steve gets the feeling that maybe he’s a bit too possessive but he can’t help it. After he got the serum, he got noticed, no longer in Bucky’s shadow – but now, once more, everyone’s attention is on his best friend and….

He feels terrible for it, but Steve wants the attention to himself. At least Tony’s attention.

Steve gives one last look to the punching bag and decides to get back upstairs.

The TV in the living room is on and Steve can already feel his jealousy spike up again because sure enough Bucky and Tony sit there together, shoulders brushing. A part of Steve aches with how relaxed and _calm_ Bucky looks around his boyfriend. It’s nothing like this when he’s around _Steve_.

“Sweetheart, hey”, Tony greets him and the blond forces a smile onto his lips, refusing to feel bitter.

“Hey Tony. Buck. You two watching something interesting?”

Bucky’s eyes flicker to Tony and then he grins, bumping the brunet’s shoulder. “Your boyfriend thinks it’s funny to make me watch “Robocop”. We were just discussing if I’d win in a fight against him or not.”

Steve nods and smiles along but it feels fake. He looks a few times to his boyfriend, but Tony only seems to have eyes for Bucky and that hurts worse and worse with each passing moment. In the end, Steve leaves and retreats into the bedroom he’s sharing with Tony, sinking onto the soft bed with a groan.

He needs to do something.

.

The plan is to get Tony to pay attention to him and Steve knows one sure-fire way to get it: wearing sinfully tight shirts and pants and making sure Tony catches him in them.

Except he does it for two weeks and his boyfriend still doesn’t seem to notice him, always off to spend time with Bucky or working down in his lab.

It’s driving Steve crazy.

When he comes home late from a meeting with Coulson (something about a mission he’ll have to do soon), Bucky and Tony are already on the couch, Tony’s feet casually resting in Bucky’s lap while the ex-sergeant calmly watches TV, not minding one bit that Tony tinkers around with the metal arm.

Steve bites his lip and wants to leave, but before he can he hears Bucky calling his name. He stops, turns and raises one eyebrow.

“What?”

Bucky gives him a cocky smile, one that reminds Steve so much of the old times that his heart clenches at the memory. “You don’t look too happy, Stevie. Anything we can do for ya?” Now, Tony’s head snaps up as well. Steve feels his cheek go hot with the intense gaze of his lover’s brown eyes on him, but he coughs and shakes his head.

“Everything’s fine, Buck. I’ll get ready for bed, um… Tony, if you wanna join me?”

Tony looks at him, a frown on his face. “I’ll come later”, he says, gesturing at the open panel of Bucky’s left arm. Steve swallows the bitter reply and nods.

He’s about to _really_ leave this time, but Bucky holds him back yet again by saying: “Don’t be unfair, shellhead, you can finish that tomorrow. Go and pay some attention to your boyfriend, Steve’s about to get eaten by his own jealousy and we’re all very tired of having to watch him trying to impress you in his too tight shirts!”

Steve gasps and he knows he’s blushing but turns around nonetheless, ready to defend himself, to deny it. “That’s- Buck, that’s not true!”

“It is, punk. You’re going crazy with how much time he spends with me, ‘s kinda obvious you’re jealous.”

Tony looks at them both with wide eyes and an expression of pure disbelief on his face. Then he stares at Steve and his voice is full of wonder when he asks: “You’re- you are _jealous_ of James? Steve- Steve, why, I mean- Sure, we’ve spent a lot of time together but- He’s your best friend and-”

Steve thinks that he’ll probably die on the spot of embarrassment.

“He always got the girls”, the blond mutters. “On purpose or not, everyone was only ever after Bucky and- Now you are always with him and just- I tried to... tried to get your attention-”

Steve squeezes his eyes shut, cheeks burning with shame and he entirely misses Tony getting up from the couch. Suddenly, there’s a warm hand on his shoulder and then he’s being kissed – and the blond can’t keep in the happy little noise escaping him at the familiar press of Tony’s lips.

“Do you have an idea”, Tony whispers against his mouth. “how fucking hot that is? That you’re all jealous and trying to make me look only at you?” Tony kisses him again and Steve’s arms come up around his boyfriend’s waist in return, holding him. It feels heavenly.

“I’m sorry, Steve. I should’ve paid more attention to you.”

Steve glances over at Bucky who rolls his eyes at their affections and then gets off the couch to leave, before he looks back at Tony, _his_ Tony and smiles.

“Well, I have an idea how you could make it up.”


	46. Challenge Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's information: 
> 
> This Writing Challenge will now be continued in a series! That means each Prompt will get its own post. I decided to do this because this Challenge became longer than I expected - and I don't want this to become a 100+ Chapter monster.
> 
> From now on, you can find the Prompts [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/series/490786)

I hope I'll see you guys around in the series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who followed this Collection so far and kept commenting/ giving Kudos! I love you all very much, and each and every single comment/kudo motivated me to keep going<3
> 
> Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This collection of Drabbles can also be found on Tumblr:
> 
> http://ir0nshield.tumblr.com/


End file.
